Química de Amor
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Tackeushi, excepto Breiss,Alexander, Saory y Ren Tsuruga
1. Chapter 1

**Química de amor**

**Autora:**

**Azumi Kou Kido**

**(Bebymoon)**

**Prólogo**

**-Serena levántate que llegarás tarde a tu primer día de trabajo –**Dice una mujer hermosa de cabello corto color ceniza a otra de cabello largo y dorado que parece un ovillo en medio de la cama.

**-Cinco minutos más por favor –**se cubre la cabeza con la cobija

**-Ah no, te levantarás ahora o serás despedida antes de comenzar a trabajar**

**-Dile a Mina que se levante primero **-Bosteza ruidosamente y se voltea

**-Ella es su propia jefa y puede llegar a la hora que quiera, así que hermanita levántate –**Haruka la hala por los pies y la tumba de la cama – **No se como lograste graduarte en la universidad –**Sale de la habitación de su hermana menor

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Tienes diez minutos para salir antes de que se te haga tarde **

**-Búscate un novio y déjame en paz –**mira el reloj y corre disparada al baño** – ¡Debo apurarme! ¿Por qué no me llamaste temprano?**

**-¡Mis padres me odiaban cuando me pidieron que las cuidara hasta que se casaran! –**La rubia, mayor solo por dos años de Serena y Mina revisa su rostro en el espejo del pasillo** –O ya me detestaban cuando decidieron tener a este par de locas. Voy a ser una anciana prematura gracias a ustedes.**

**-Eres fea de nacimiento así que no nos culpes –**Le bromea desde el baño su hermana menor. Serena es la menor de las tres, ya que Mina nació veinte minutos antes que ella y ambas se lo recuerdan a cada rato.-**Y con ese don de mando ahuyentas a tus posibles víctimas.**

Haruka pasa frente a la puerta de Mina y entra

**-Levántate que tus empleadas no ganarán dinero con tu negocio cerrado, además Serena ya te ganó el baño y usará tu champú**

Mina abre los ojos y se levanta para correr hasta el baño que se encuentra cerrado con seguro

**-Serena apresúrate que necesito irme antes que tú**

**-Espera tu turno. Si Haruka no fuera tan tacaña ya hubiera mandado a construir otro baño**

**-Las espero abajo. El desayuno tiene servido media hora –**comienza a bajar las escaleras** –Y no soy tacaña, nuestros padres fueron los que pusieron la estúpida cláusula en el testamento de recibir la herencia al cumplir cada una veinticinco años. Me falta uno para comprarme mi propia casa y abandonar este manicomio.**

Diez minutos después se presenta en la cocina una bella señorita con coletas, sin maquillar y un jeans roído y una camiseta con la leyenda** "la química es mi pasión" **Haruka al observarla frunce el ceño y despectiva le dice

**-¿Piensas asistir a trabajar así? ¿Dónde está el traje de sastre que te compré?**

**-Me quedaba un poco grande y lo cambié con Rei por esta linda mochila y los moños que hacen juego.**

**-Tendré que hablar con esa niña. Siempre te anda convenciendo de hacer tonterías. No entiendes que se aprovecha de ti.**

Mina se presenta apresurada y al observar el atuendo de Serena arruga la nariz

**-Uuuhhh, tenemos una indigente en la familia –**A diferencia de Serena, ella viste a la última moda con una minifalda roja y un top negro, su maquillaje es impecable, toda una señorita** –Haruka ¿Estás segura que no la cambiaron en la maternidad?**

**-Muy graciosas –**Toma el emparedado y la taza de café que le ofrece su hermana mayor** –No se para qué vestir bien si todo el día estaré cubierta con una bata hasta las rodillas.**

**-Dentro de dos meses cumplirán veintidós años, espero que madures por fin –**Le dice Haruka a Serena** –No se cómo esperas que un hombre se fije en ti con esa imagen tan desastrosa que te caracteriza.**

**-Soy aún joven para pensar en esas estupideces, no pienso enamorarme de un hombre que quiera cortarme las alas para sentirse superior a mí –**Replica evocando a su madre, una excelente doctora que tuvo que dejar de hacer lo que más le apasionaba porque su esposo desde que se casaron le prohibió cualquier contacto con su profesión

Haruka y Mina asienten en silencio. Conrad Tenoh le hizo la vida miserable a Diana Tsukino aprovechando el amor que su esposa le tenía.

**-Es por esa razón que juré no casarme jamás. El amor puede ser un arma de doble filo –**Haruka sentencia indiferente **–Cuando mi reloj biológico comience a sonar adoptaré un niño.**

**-Y yo me encargaré de consentirlo y ponerlo contra ti –**Serena le dice traviesa

**-Apuesto a que alguna de ustedes se enamora primero que yo –**Mina siempre ha sido la idealista de la familia. Ella vio en sus padres la fidelidad y el amor que se profesaron y sabe que hay que hacer sacrificios. El amor lo vale** –Si no es así les daré a cada una un año completo de servicio gratuito en mi Spa pero si se comprometen primero que yo…**

**-¿Y qué ganarás tú? –**su hermana mayor le pregunta.Serena y Haruka están a la expectativa

**-Trabajarán para mí por ese mismo lapso de tiempo en sus horas libres.**

**-Yo tengo mis propias condiciones –**Interviene Serena** –Haremos cosas locas por un año. Lo que jamás nos hemos atrevido a hacer.**

**-¿Cómo qué? **

**-Anotaremos en este cuaderno –**Saca una libreta de la gaveta** –lo que no haríamos en nuestros cinco sentidos y disfrutaremos de las cosas buenas de la vida**

**-Lo primero que no te has atrevido a hacer es vestirte con decencia –**la pulla Haruka y Mina se ríe** –Es hora de irnos. Te dejo en tu trabajo antes de irme a la emisora. Se presentarán los nuevos locutores que tomarán los horarios de Molly y Kelvin.**

**-Me cuesta creer que una mujer tan linda como Molly se haya podido fijar en ese mamarracho –**Serena está disgustada con su amiga porque no le contó de su intención de casarse** –Otra razón para no enamorarse es que el amor es ciego. –**se calza con unos zapatos deportivos viejos

Juntas salen de la casa, Mina se sube a su convertible rojo, regalo de sus tíos Kenji e Ikuko. A Serena le darán el suyo cuando acepte firmar el acuerdo de no venderlo o regalarlo. Haruka se dirige con su hermanita menor a su convertible amarillo comprado con el esfuerzo de su trabajo. Es muy orgullosa y no acepta regalos de sus tíos, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños

**-No me han dicho si la apuesta va –**Les grita Mina cuando enciende el vehículo

Ambas se miran y asienten antes de dirigirle la palabra

**-¡SI! **

Los autos toman direcciones opuestas. Las chicas no se imaginan la aventura que les espera.

**Capítulo 1**

**Apartamento Chiba**

Darien y Amy están desayunando mientras escuchan música clásica

**-Hoy Serena comienza a trabajar para ti. Espero que te portes bien con ella. Es su primer empleo y se pone nerviosa con facilidad.**

**-Tengo que aprender a decirte no, de lo contrario todas tus amigas de la universidad terminarán trabajando para mí.**

**-No seas así, solo te he pedido que aceptes a Rei y Serena. Te prometo que no habrá nadie más.**

Darien no la escucha, se encuentra ocupado revisando el índice bursátil. Las acciones de su compañía farmacéutica han subido. Satisfecho cierra el diario

**-¿Estás lista? Hoy es un día especial**

**-¿Porqué lo dices? –**Amy tiene ilusiones de que su hermano mayor se case y le de sobrinos **– ¿Acaso tengo cuñada y no me lo has comunicado?**

**-Estoy muy ocupado para pensar en tener una relación. Además, las mujeres piensan solamente en formar una familia. Parece que nacieran con el sistema operativo del matrimonio previamente instalado.**

La chica lo mira molesta, porque ese ha sido su sueño desde niña. Decide ignorar el cinismo de su hermano.

**-¿Entonces por qué dices que es un día especial?**

**-Porque recuerdo que varias veces me contaste que esa tal Serena es una irresponsable que llega siempre tarde a todas partes.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Y será un placer despedir a mi nueva empleada si cuando me presente ella no haya hecho acto de presencia en el laboratorio.**

**-No seas malo. Ella es una chica dulce y sensible.**

Darien se levanta dando por terminada la conversación.

**-Si estás lista te llevo al hospital. **

**-Hoy no tengo práctica por lo que te acompañaré para cerciorarme que no le hagas un desplante a mi amiga.**

Por respuesta recibe un beso en el cabello.

.-

**Laboratorios Chiba**

Haruka deja a su hermana en la puerta del edificio y se marcha directo a la emisora donde es productora ejecutiva.

Serena entra al edificio con una bata en el antebrazo y es recibida por Rei, una hermosa Morena de cabello largo y oscuro con un cuerpo despampanante. Viste el traje celeste que Haruka le compró a Serena.

**-Buenos días Serena.**

**-Buenos días amiga. Veo que el traje te queda como un guante. **

**-¿Verdad que si?** –Sonríe segura de sí **-¿Cuándo recibirás el auto? Tengo varios locales nocturnos en mi agenda que quiero que conozcas.**

**-No me lo dan porque me he negado a firmar el acuerdo. Dicen que si me lo entregan así lo regalaré o venderé por un precio ridículo. ¿A qué piso voy?**

**-Al tercer piso. ¿Salimos a almorzar donde Lita?**

**-Está bien. Nos vemos a las doce.**

**-No hace falta advertirte, pero te informo que en el departamento al que fuiste asignada trabajan los hermanos Seiya y Taiki Kou, el primero es un casanova y el segundo un soberbio científico que se cree superior a los demás.**

**-Copiado. –**anuncia indiferente

**-También está la oficina del jefe.**

**-Eso si es importante. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?**

**-Aquí –**le señala la carpeta de asistencia** – Y acá, esta es para el seguro social -**Serena acata susinstrucciones** –Pensé que vendrías mejor vestida –**critica al verle las fachas**.**

**-Recuerda que mi traje de presentación te lo presté y lo llevas puesto –**

Rei se sonroja.

**-¿Qué dijo mamá osa cuando le informaste que me lo regalaste?**

**-Puso su cara de cocodrilo y dijo que te aprovechabas de mí. Aún no cae en cuenta que soy yo la que te usa para molestarla. **

**-Un día de estos vas a provocar que me golpee.**

**-Te lo mereces por dejarte engatusar por mí.**

Rei ríe apenada y se despide para atender el teléfono.

Serena se dirige al ascensor cuando escucha que la llaman

**-Serena que bueno que llegaste** –Es Amy –**Hoy estaré contigo y te mostraré las instalaciones**

Darien entra detrás de su hermana y siente como un puñetazo en el estómago al ver a la joven que habla con ella. Viste como pordiosera, pero su rostro es angelical. Esas coletas le dan un aire inocente. Pestañea al verla sonreír. Si eso no es amor a primera vista entonces no sabe lo que será.

**-Tienes que ayudarme a ganar esa apuesta **–Serena le está diciendo a Amy. –**Debo ganarle a Mina ese año de Spa, porque ¡de lo contrario seré su esclava!**

**-¿Y qué dice Haruka de todo esto?**

**-Aceptó segura de que vencerá. Necesito encontrar un hombre que se enamore de Mina. Haruka quedó de acuerdo que hará parte para buscar al pobre tonto. Ambas estamos dispuestas a ganarle a esa presumida.**

Se acerca y con su mejor sonrisa le pregunta a Amy

**-¿No me vas a presentar hermanita? -**Desea que esos ojos celestes se fijen en él.

Amy lo mira con sorpresa ya que Darien siempre se ha mantenido al margen de sus amistades y empleados. No recuerda haberlo visto comportarse como un pavo real. Serena lo mira un momento, pero su preocupación le impide ver el atractivo del hombre.

**-¡Debo subir pronto!** –Mira el reloj alarmada –**Si llego tarde la profecía de mi hermana se hará realidad.**

Corre hacia el ascensor dejando a los hermanos con la palabra en la boca.

**-Hermano –**Le anuncia calmada** -te presento a Serena Tenoh Tsukino, mi mejor amiga (y por tu expresión, también futura cuñada) –**piensa emocionada**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Radio FM KISS **

Haruka llega a la estación y es recibida por Mónica Haruna, su secretaria y mano derecha, una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que parece ex reina de belleza, trabajó para su padre desde que era una adolescente cuando la madre de ella se retiró. Es una persona extraña bastante temperamental.

**-Buenos días Mónica**

**-Buenos días señorita Tenoh –**Le entrega varios oficios y dos currículos** –Los aspirantes esperan en el descanso –**La sigue con una taza de café

**-¿Qué dije del usted? Haces que me sienta como mi tío Kenji. Hablando de él ¿A qué hora llega?**

**-El señor Tsukino vendrá después de preparar los memoriales del mes que viene por el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de… -**Guarda silencio al notar el cambio de indiferente por el de tristeza y amargura –**Lo siento.**

**-La que lo va a sentir seré yo. Otro año más que el conejo pasará el día escondida en el closet para evitar… -**guarda silencio un instante** –Mi tío no entiende que Serena desea morir cada vez que recuerda que nuestra madre no estará con nosotras en el cumpleaños de ella y Mina. **

**-¿Aún no lo ha superado? –**Haruka niega en silencio** -La ayudaré a pensar en algo para que su hermanita se distraiga –**En el escritorio de su jefa está el retrato de las hermanas con su madre.

Haruka y Mina tienen los ojos verdes como los tenía su padre, pero los de Serena son del mismo color que los de su madre, la misma dulce sonrisa y el cabello más dorado que el de Mina. Por ser la más pequeña de las gemelas (no mellizas) y parecer una flor delicada siempre fue más protegida que Mina, tanto por su madre como por Haruka.

**- Mi temor es que siempre se sienta pequeña –**Abre la carpeta con los currículos** -¿Qué tal son?- **Lee los nombres y mira las fotografías

**-Son atractivos –**Señala las imágenes

**-No eso, su personalidad –**Confía en la intuición de su secretaria

**-La señorita es muy dulce pero el joven… suda soberbia y hasta parece antipático.**

**-Bien hazlos pasar, quiero ver como se comportan juntos antes de decidir darles las dos horas que dejaron nuestros locutores estrellas –**Mónica va a abandonar la oficina cuando Haruka recuerda algo** –Dime una cosa Mónica**

**-¿Si seño… Haruka?**

**-Una vez me dijiste que tienes un hermano **

**-Así es –**Sonríe al recordar a Alan** –es mi hermano menor**

**-¿Qué edad tiene? –**Está pensativa

**-Tiene veinticuatro años y es un excelente flautista. Toca con la orquesta sinfónica y ha dado varios conciertos en solo.**

**-¿Tiene novia?**

Mónica se asombra ante el interrogatorio de su jefa.

**-No me ha contado de ninguna chica desde que terminó con una tal Melissa.**

Haruka queda en silencio un instante, Mina es enamoradiza pero no se ha enseriado con ninguno de los chicos que ha salido. Espera ganarle la apuesta a las dos, porque Serena también puso sus condiciones y está dispuesta a hacer de ella una dama.

**-Hoy yo te invito el almuerzo. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte y si me haces ganarle una apuesta a Mina serás bien remunerada –**Culmina la conversación al enterrar la cara en el currículo del chico** –ahora si, no los hagamos esperar más.**

Haruka tiene ante sí a Michiru Kaioh, una bella mujer de su misma edad, es más pequeña que ella, pero más alta que sus hermanas.

**-Buenos días señorita Tenoh, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh** - Al instante congenian

Detrás de ella está un joven cuya mirada es de altanería. Parece que su ego es mayor que su tamaño, ya que es más bajo que ella, como de la estatura de Lita.

**-¿Y usted es?** –A diferencia de Michiru el joven con un extraño color de cabello le cae las tres R: REPELENTE, REPUGNANTE, RASTROJO.

**-Yaten Kou a sus órdenes –**Aunque su mirada le dice que él es quien ordena.

Haruka lee el currículo del joven buscando el pretexto para no emplearlo pero su hoja de servicios es impecable

**-Dígame señor Kou ¿Por qué desea formar parte de nuestro staff?**

**-La paga es buena** –Se estira desganado.

La productora cierra la carpeta y está a punto de correrlo sin contemplación cuando se abre la puerta y entra Mina apresurada

**-¡Serena lo volvió a hacer!** –Se lamenta mientras busca en la cartera de su hermana mayor el manojo de llaves

**-¿Qué te hizo esta vez?** –Le pregunta pero mira al hombre que acaba de quedar con la boca abierta y sus ojos verdes clavados en su hermana.

**-Escondió las llaves en tu cartera para vengarse porque no le quise dar un manicure gratis a Rei –**Toma las llaves –**Aquí están**

**-Hola hermosura, mi nombre es… -**Yaten se levanta con cara de lobo hambriento

**-Si, si, si, y el mío es "no me interesa" –**Le dice sin mirarlo antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer de la misma manera como llegó dejando al hombre impactado.

**-Señor Kou, señorita Kaioh, bienvenidos a Radio FM Kiss** –Haruka sonríe malévola, ya encontró al infeliz que le ayudará a ganarle la apuesta a Mina.

Fuera de la oficina Mina se topa con Mónica que lleva café a los visitantes. La toma del brazo y la aparta a un rincón.

**-Hola Mónica no te vi. Necesito preguntarte algo –**Habla en voz baja, como si contara un secreto

**-Dígame señorita**

**-Basta de formalidades, sabes que mi nombre es Mina. –**le acaricia el brazo como cuando quiere jugarle una broma a su hermana mayor** -¿Tú tienes algún hermano escondido por allí? Si es así… ¿Qué edad tiene?**

**-Sí –**Ya le parece sospechoso que Mina le haga las mismas preguntas que su jefa** – veinticuatro**

**-UMMMM… la edad de Haruka ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? -**La bombardea de preguntas** -¿Es atractivo? ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Es soltero? ¿Tiene novia?**

**-Alan, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, mucho, uno ochenta y ocho, si, no. –**Mónica le responde intrigada

**-Perfecto –**Abraza a la secretaria sin importarle que lleve una bandeja en las manos** –Tengo un negocio que proponerte y si me ayudas a ganarle a Haruka, te prometo darte seis meses de masajes antiestrés, con las manos de tu propia jefa. **

** .-**

**Laboratorios Chiba**

**-¡Wou! Un ángel ha bajado del cielo –**exclama Seiya Kou al ver a Serena salir del ascensor a través de las paredes de vidrio que separan al laboratorio de los pasillos.

Es un hombre muy alegre y bien parecido de cabello negro que viste y lleva el cabello como estrella de rock.

**-Debe serlo, ya que solo un ángel no sabría cómo vestirse en la tierra** - espeta su hermano Taiki, que a diferencia de Seiya es un seco y prepotente hombre, más alto que su hermano y de cabello castaño, Hasta su forma de vestir es distinta a la de sus hermanos, él es conservador, Seiya viste de rojo y negro, es gótico y Yaten… ese es la oveja negra y el caso perdido de la familia.

Su estilo consiste en comprar ropa que parece sacada de la basura y mantener despeinado su cabello de plateado. A diferencia de sus hermanos se graduó de comunicador social y es un locutor consagrado de la radio que cambia de empleo cada vez que se aburre del lugar donde se encuentra. Y en el amor es el más exigente, detesta las mujeres que corren detrás de un hombre y a las que parecen salidas de un revista de moda. Su mujer ideal es… como la andrajosa que acaba de llegar.

La personalidad de los hermanos también es muy distinta. Seiya es el divertido e idealista que no sabe decirle no a una mujer bonita, Yaten es el presumido y arrogante irresponsable que de todo hace un chiste y Taiki es el cerebro frío que siempre encuentra un motivo para criticar a los demás.

Bueno, no a todos. Desde que ingresó como pasante a la compañía farmacéutica y puso sus ojos en la hermana menor del jefe quedó prendado de la bella estudiante de medicina. Celebra cada vez que la joven Amy Chiba pisa los laboratorios y agradece a la buena fortuna el estar cerca de la oficina del jefe para verla cuando se acerca a saludar a la secretaria de éste.

Pero conociendo a Darien Chiba y lo celoso que es con su hermana, sabe que a menos que exista un milagro no podrá soñar con tener algo con ella más allá que el saludo de buenos días.

**-¿Verdad que es hermosa? –**El pelinegro está admirando a la rubia

**-No te pagan para ver mujeres, así que te recomiendo que retomes tu trabajo –**Se concentra en sus análisis. Pero vuelve a dirigir sus ojos al pasillo cuando Amy se acerca a la rubia y la abraza como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Divisa a su jefe semi escondido admirando a la chica con una expresión que parece más que admiración de embeleso –**No es un ángel es una bruja** –dice para sí ceñudo. Repentinamente se le ilumina el rostro. Si esa andrajosa es amiga de Amy, tal vez él pueda usarla como puente para llegar a la chica de cabello corto -**_"Soy un genio"_** - piensa sonriente...

.-

**En el pasillo **

**-Vamos Serena, te llevaré donde Setsuna – **La toma del brazo sin dejar de hablar** –Ella es la secretaria de mi hermano. Desde que Darien se graduó de Químico y fundó la compañía ha estado con él, primero como recepcionista, pero ahora es su asistente personal. Tiene la misma edad que Darien, son unos ancianos de veintiocho años.**

**-Me dijiste que a él no le gusta compartir con los empleados.**

**-No lo tomes a mal. Lo que pasa es que es un sentimental que le toma cariño fácilmente a la gente y sería incapaz de despedir a nadie. Por eso deja todo lo relacionado con el personal a Setsuna. Ella si despediría a su propia madre si fuera necesario.**

**-A mi madre no, pero tal vez a mi padre –**Dice sonriente la asistente. Es una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo como Rei pero más cuidadosa de su apariencia. Sus ojos violeta la miran divertida** –Hola soy Setsuna Meiou, tú debes ser Serena Tenoh Tsukino, la hermana de Amy separada al nacer. –**Amy ríe encantada

**-¿Cómo? –**Serena está confusa

**-Le dije a Setsuna que eres como mi hermana. No nos hemos separado desde el jardín de infancia, por lo tanto soy más tu hermana que Haruka.**

**-¿Recuerdas las bromas que le hacíamos a Mina? –**Setsuna carraspea asombrada al ver a su jefe detrás de la rubia**. **Ella voltea y al instante queda sumergida en unos ojos azules como el mar. Su corazón comienza a latir veloz y la boca se le seca.

**-Buenos días señor Chiba**

**-Buenos días Setsuna –**No aparta la vista de Serena –**Algo está sucediendo en el cielo**

**-¿Porqué?** -Pregunta tontamente Serena

**-Porque los ángeles están descendiendo. **

Amy satisfecha observa como su amiga comienza a ruborizarse desde el cuello hacia arriba y sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial.

**- (Ya perdiste la apuesta) –**Piensa, para luego hacer las presentaciones** –Serena él es mi hermano Darien y tu jefe –**ninguno de los dos se mueve, así que decide bromear** –Seré feliz de que me asistas cuando vaya al spa.**

Al instante la rubia corta el contacto visual para mirar a su amiga suplicante.

**-Señorita Tenoh, siga a mi oficina por favor –**Toma del escritorio la carpeta con los datos de Serena y da la vuelta

La invitación de Darien ha dejado estupefactas a Setsuna y Amy. Las únicas personas que han pisado su oficina aparte de ellas han sido empresarios de la industria farmacéutica y por supuesto Andrew, esposo de Lita y mejor amigo de Darien.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano es tan atractivo? –**Le reclama Serena a Amy** –Tantos años compartiendo contigo y precisamente vengo a conocerlo _Hoy_ –**emite un bufido nada femenino **-¿Por qué la vida me juega esta broma de mal gusto? **–Como actriz es patética –**Mis hermanas no me vencerán, ¡ganaré esa apuesta así me tenga que vendar los ojos!**

La secretaria no cabe en sí por el asombro que le produce la conversación de las amigas y el extraño comportamiento de Darien. Siempre ha sido un hombre controlado que no piropea ni a su hermana. Pero por lo visto… mejor se sienta como espectadora para ver el desenlace de todo esto.

**-Él estudió en el extranjero desde pequeño y cuando regresó hace seis años se concentro únicamente en crear y levantar esta empresa.**

**-Eso no es excusa para ocultarme información.**

**-Ay Serena te lo dije un millón de veces y nunca me prestaste atención**

**-Pero es que todos vemos a nuestra familia hermosa. Ya vez, se que Haruka y Mina son feas pero para mí son lindas**

**-Es que los son**

**-Sí, pero _no_ más que yo **–Ha regresado la vivacidad a su rostro.

Corre detrás de Darien y entra sin darse cuenta que él se detuvo en la puerta. Tropieza con el hombre y de no ser por los brazos de éste hubiera caído al suelo.

Amy camina calmada detrás de su amiga y es testigo cuando su hermano disimuladamente agacha la cabeza para oler el cabello de Serena

**-Ya es tarde y no le he mostrado a Serena las instalaciones, ni explicado la política de la empresa -**¡Ah, el amor!, lo lamenta por su amiga, pero está dispuesta a servir de cupido

Serena se desprende rápidamente de los brazos de Darien

**-Disculpe, lo que pasa es que Amy me dijo que a mi jefe no le gusta la gente impuntual, y ya tengo cinco minutos de retraso** –Se justifica

**-Soy tu jefe y llegaste hace seis** –Se sienta e invita a la rubia a que haga lo mismo del otro lado del escritorio

Temerosa mira a Amy que la acompaña y se acomoda en el sofá para observar y escuchar que es lo que su hermano tiene que decirle a Serena ignorando su mirada.

**-Bien señorita Tenoh…**

**-Tsukino** –lo corrige

**-¿Perdón?** –Darien la mira confundido antes de leer sus datos personales –**Aquí dice que es Tenoh Tsukino**

**-Cuando cumpla veinticinco años me quitaré el apellido de mi padre –**Los hermanos palpan amargura ensus palabras** –Así que ya estoy practicando para que todos me digan Tsukino a secas**

Darien mira a Amy exigiendo una explicación, pero solo consigue un ademán que significa "después te explico"

Por su parte Serena intenta no fijar su vista en el rostro de su nuevo jefe, en su sonrisa seductora… en sus pómulos, en su cabello oscuro como la noche, en sus anchos hombros… se pierde en su admiración.

**-(No me gustan los morenos)** –Piensa tratando sin éxito de desviar su mirada de esas manos que parecen estar hechas para las caricias… **-(no pienses en él, a ti te gustan los rubios, o serán los pelirrojos… o los albinos… o los marcianos. Si)** –se incita – **(me gustan los marcianos, esos…) **–y termina hablando en voz alta –**hombrecitos verdes** –Reacciona al ver a Amy carcajeándose **-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Eso queremos saber ¿Qué pasa con los hombrecitos verdes?** –Darien intenta sin éxito de mantener la postura seria. Esa chica parece un arbolito de navidad, otra vez cambia de color, está vez por el de rojo intenso.

Amy va al rescate.

**-Si ya terminaste es hora que Serena se retire a trabajar...**

** .-**

**Estacionamiento de FM Kiss**

Haruka sale apresurada con Mónica a buscar el auto, deben verse en diez minutos con Serena en el nuevo restaurante de Lita. Escuchan unos pasos detrás de ella y voltean

**-Lo siento, pero quería saber si me puedes dar un aventón hasta el centro** –Michiru le pide

**-Está bien, súbete –**Estuvo escuchando las dos horas de prueba que tienen los nuevos locutores y los mensajes de texto enviados por los radioescuchas fueron alentadores **-¿Qué tal es ese hombre?**

**-Muy profesional, pero nada sensible**

Escuchan silbidos de admiración y el claxon de una moto. Mónica y Michiru voltean para ver quien es la agraciada con tan semejante escándalo, en tanto Haruka baja el techo del convertible

**-¡Me he ganado la lotería! -**La rubia escucha y no presta atención pensando que los elogios son para Michiru **–Así es como me gusta una mujer, cuerpo de diosa, alta, uh qué piernas, eh preciosa… tú, la rubia**

Haruka voltea y ve a un hombre vestido de cuero negro de los pies a la cabeza y botas de diseñador. Lleva un casco del mismo color con visera oscura que le impide verle el rostro Sus brazos están tatuados hasta donde la vista puede ver piel. Está sobre una moto ducati negra reluciente.

**-¿Me hablas a mí?**

**-¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo preciosa? **-Acelera la moto sin soltar el freno.

Pero qué descarado

**-No gracias, tengo mi vehículo –**La verdad es que siempre le han gustado los chicos malos y ese lo parece, pero tiene una apuesta que ganar

**-¿Al menos podré saber el nombre de la nueva dueña de mis pensamientos?**

**-Voy tarde, lo siento- **Enciende el auto antes de que se arrepienta y pisa el acelerador para huir de allí sin darse cuenta que Mónica le arroja al hombre un papel arrugado con el nombre de su jefa y el lugar donde va a almorzar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Restaurante Kino**

**-Las chicas no tardan en llegar **

Andrew entra a la cocina del restaurante que gerencia junto con Lita. Tienen cuatro años de casados y no conoce muy bien a las amigas de su esposa ya que el día que se conocieron hubo un flechazo instantáneo y al mes estaban fugados y casados.

Cuando se casaron fueron a vivir a Francia para que Lita estudiara en la Escuela de las Artes Culinarias y regresaron seis meses atrás después de graduarse. Su amiga Serena le prestó el dinero para comprar el local, haciéndoles prometer que no dirían nada ya que ese dinero se lo había dado su tío Kenji para que abriera un negocio de hamburguesas que ella le había pedido, y le dio como pretexto que lo había perdido cuando hizo el retiro en el banco.

**-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Serena en su primera mañana de trabajo **

**-Si es como me cuentas aún no se levanta de la cama**

**-Llamé a Haruka hace diez minutos porque ese mismo pensamiento me tenía preocupada.**

**-¿Qué te dijo? –**Se aparta para dejar pasar al ayudante de cocina

**-Que la tumbó de la cama y la llevó a tiempo** –Ambos ríen

**-Debo darle las gracias a tu amiga, que a pesar que me quería matar por robarle a una de sus mejores amigas, me ha perdonado y nos ha ayudado a hacer tu sueño realidad**

Lita entristece repentinamente

**-Se siente culpable**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Su padre fue el de la idea que mis padres asistieran con él y la madre de Serena para el retiro matrimonial justo dos días antes de que ella y su hermana cumplieran dieciocho años.**

**-¿El retiro donde tus padres…? –**Lita asiente en silencio sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas

**-Fue de regreso, el treinta de junio, cumpleaños de mis amigas que regresaban y la neblina estaba espesa, el señor Conrad no vio a tiempo un ciervo que se atravesó en la carretera y… al intentar esquivarlo no lo logró, perdió el control del vehículo y cayeron por un precipicio –**No puede hablar más. Andrew la acuna en su pecho y se dirige con ella a la oficina de gerencia

**-¿Por qué no me contaste que sus padres estaban con los tuyos?**

**-Es un tema tabú. Todos los años desde entonces intento hablar el día de su cumpleaños con ella, pero se encierra en su closet hasta dos días después.**

**-¿No han intentado llevarla a un psicólogo?**

**-Haruka es un ángel –**Asiente** –casi paga el tratamiento psiquiátrico del psicólogo –**Ríe mientras su esposo le seca las mejillas** –Cuando Serena se propone algo, lo hace, y se propuso a enloquecer a su loquero –**Recuerda las llamadas de una Haruka al borde de la histeria –**Hablar conmigo era la única manera de calmarla. **

**-Ah –**comienza a tener memoria de las veces que su esposa se encerraba en el baño con el teléfono** –Debiste ser psicóloga –**Ella lo besa suavemente

**-Soy lo que quiero ser y estoy con quien más amo, no pido nada más a la vida –**su mirada se ilumina** -¿Qué dirá Serena ante la noticia?**

**-Por si acaso esconderé los objetos cortantes. No vaya a querer mi cabeza como trofeo.**

Se escucha un escándalo en la recepción

**-Querido, es hora de recibir a la dueña absoluta de este restaurante hasta que le paguemos el préstamo.**

Lita recoge un regalo y tomada del brazo por Andrew salen a recibir al grupo

**-Lita –**Serena se apresura a abrazarla** –Que bonita te vez de chef -**Mira al esposo de Lita con fingido enojo** – Hola ladrón de amigas**

**-Buenas tardes Serena –**Mira a sus acompañantes** –Buenas tardes señoritas**

**-Andrew, te presento a…**

**-Deja que yo haga las presentaciones –**Serena la interrumpe** –Ella es mi amiga Amy –**Señala a la joven de cabello corto **–ella es Rei, ella es… -**No recuerda el nombre

**-Hola Setsuna, gusto en verte de nuevo – **Andrew la conoce, es la asistente de su amigo Darien –**Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa –**Toma la mano de Litay hace las presentaciones **–Lita Kino de Furuhata, Setsuna Meiou**

**-Buenas tardes Andrew., señora Lita –**Hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

**-Llámame Lita** –sonríe con confianza

En ese instante vienen entrando Haruka con Michiru y Mónica. Más atrás llega Mina.

**-¿Le dijiste a Mina que viniera? –**Acusa Serena a Haruka ignorando a las acompañantes

**-No, no tengo idea de cómo supo que nos veríamos aquí –**Le hace un ademán a Michiru para que se acerque** –Conoce mi nueva adquisición**

Mónica se excusa para ir al baño. Tal vez no fue buena idea dejarse convencer por la hermana de su jefa de que la ayudara.

**-¿Y el que ocupa el lugar del espantapájaros? –**Serena pregunta mientras le sonríe a la chica

**-Es otro fantoche que se parece a ti en lo bellaco –**Su hermana le hace un mohín

Andrew guía a las jóvenes hacia una mesa frente a un ventanal

**-Hoy la comida está por nuestra cuenta, así que no hay menú- **Sirve vasos con gaseosas, porque es temprano para las bebidas alcohólicas Lita se acerca a Serena y le entrega el regalo

**-Por ser buena amiga y ser puntual en tu primer día de trabajo quise darte este humilde presente **

La rubia lo recibe emocionada. Si hay algo que emocione más a Serena es comer y recibir regalos. Todas están a la expectativa por ver el contenido del paquete

**-Ábrelo ya –**le dicen todas. Con emoción rompe el papel y saca una sudadera negra con la tabla periódica grabada en la espalda

**-Es para la niña que logró cumplir sus metas y convertirse en químico**

**-¡Para crear una fórmula que convierta los hombres en sapo! –** todas las presentes levantan los vasos ycorean riendo al recordar que esa fue la explicación que dio la rubia cada vez que le preguntaban el motivo de haber escogido una carrera complicada

**-¡Wow! –**ARei casi se le cae la quijada al ver el hombre que acaba de entrar al recinto. Todos voltean y para deleite y horror de Haruka se trata del mismo motorizado que la abordó en la emisora.

Se quita el casco y deja al descubierto su bronceado rostro varonil con ojos plateados y labios provocativos, su cabello claro oculta un tatuaje en forma de luna en su frente. En las orejas cuelgan arracadas de oro. Cuerpo musculoso, brazos fuertes, pectorales definidos. Es alto, haciendo un cálculo diría que mide uno noventa

Haruka siente que de niña no le aplicaron la vacuna contra ese tipo de individuos. El hombre al verla sonríe tentador y emprende el camino hacia su mesa. La mayor de las Tenoh voltea rápidamente y trata de encogerse en su asiento al tiempo que Serena y Mina se restriegan las manos en señal de haberle ganado.

**Laboratorios Chiba**

**-Ya era hora de que trajeras tu humanidad hasta aquí –**Taiki amonesta a Yaten.

**-La tirana productora no me dejó salir hasta que respondiera un extraño cuestionario**

**-¿Será que le gustan los vagos? –**Seiya se cuestiona

**-Vámonos ya para el restaurante que nombró la nueva –**Taiki saca la mano para tomar un taxi

**-¿Y el vehículo? –**El peliplateado pregunta por su auto

** -Iremos en taxi ya que no conocemos la dirección.**

**-Un momento –**Escuchan la voz del jefe de los dos mayores

Todos voltean, es la primera vez que se dirige a ellos desde que trabajan para él. Su secretaria siempre ha canalizado la comunicación entre los empleados y la presidencia

**-¿Si señor Chiba?**

**-Conozco el restaurante, puedo llevarlos**

.-

**Restaurante Kino**

Cuando el hombre se acercó a la mesa Haruka escapó al baño y no ha querido salir desde entonces

Serena y Mina invitaron al desconocido a sentarse con el grupo. Amy, Lita y Rei miran pasmadas al par de descaradas.

**-¿Saben lo que les sucede? **

**-Las tres hicieron una apuesta y ninguna está dispuesta a perder** –Amy le informa al resto (Michiru se unió a las tres para conocer más de su jefa y su familia)

**-¿Qué apuesta?**

**-Si Mina se enamora primero les dará servicio completo en el spa por un año pero si alguna de las otras pierde será su esclava por el mismo tiempo.**

**-Entonces Serena ya ganó** –Rei conoce la aversión de Serena al noviazgo y matrimonio

**-(No lo creo)** –piensa Amy

Michiru se ha mantenido en silencio escuchando la plática. Ahora entiende por qué Tenoh aceptó al vago como empleado. Vio su reacción ante su hermana y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de usarlo en contra de ella.

La jefa está cayéndole de maravilla. Si el caramelito le gusta, ella la ayudará a comérselo sin que nadie se entere.

Se acercan en el instante que las gemelas le hacen el cuestionario al extraño

**-¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes?** -Mina le toca el brazo cercano a ella

**-Me hice uno en cada país que visité por lo tanto… veintiséis tatuajes**

**-¿Contando el de la frente?** –Serena le acaricia la marca en forma de media luna

**-Con ese son veintisiete. No lo conté porque me lo hice aquí.**

Darien y los Kou entran en el momento que las hermanas están tocándole la frente al hombre

**-¿Por qué te hiciste una luna?**

**-A las mujeres le encanta la luna. Dicen que es romántica y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselas.**

El hermano de Amy siente unos celos enfermizos al ver como su ángel le toca el rostro como si fueran íntimos

**- Te aseguro que a mi hermana mayor le encantará –**Escucha Darien a Serena y se alivia hasta que la escucha decir el próximo comentario **–A las mujeres nos encanta un hombre tatuado.**

**-¿Tienes algún tatuaje en otra parte del cuerpo? –**Mina

El hombre ríe

**-Eso tendrá que verificarlo solo tu hermana, claro está si ella quiere**

**-Qué maleducadas somos Mina –**Serena busca con la mirada a la nueva locutora y le da instrucciones como si trabajara para ella** –Mira… trae a mi hermana por favor. Dile que si no sale ya, me fugaré con este señor y no sabrá jamás de mi paradero… No le digas eso, no lo creerá. Mmm...… mejor dile que mañana no iré a trabajar y tendrá que cargar conmigo y mantenerme hasta que ella sea una anciana decrépita.**

Michiru va al baño y encuentra a Haruka escondida en uno de los cubículos

**-Tu hermana… la de los moños me dijo que te viniera a buscar**

**-No quiero salir**

**-Pude notar que ese hombre te movió los cimientos** –La rubia no contesta –**Tengo una hermana menor que para que me dejara en paz tuve que deshacerme de ella enviándola a estudiar a Italia.**

**-No puedo hacer eso. El testamento me lo impide y amo mucho a esas gremlins**

**-No quise decir que no amara a mi hermana, sino que fue por el bien de mi salud mental** –Entra al siguiente cubículo y se sube al retrete para mirar por arriba de la división –**Tengo algo que proponerte para que te salgas con la tuya y ganes la apuesta**

**-¿Qué tipo de propuesta? Si es abandonar el país, rechazada**

**-No, puedes salir con ese hombre sin que tus hermanas se enteren. Pero esto lo debemos saber solo nosotras, ni siquiera tu secretaria debe enterarse porque se le puede escapar sin querer por un masaje o un peinado.**

**-¿Y cómo rayos podré hacer eso? No conoces a mis hermanas, ellas parecen omnipresentes. En el lugar que menos esperas y a la hora que aparentemente están en un compromiso se presentan a dañarme cualquier velada.**

**-Eso va a cambiar. Mi primer empleo fue como asistente de un tonto que ofrecía al público que visitaran lugares de aquí o de allá, los que él jamás visitaba. Adivina quien tenía que hacer todos esos viajes.**

**-¿Tú?**

**-Exacto, y conozco unos rincones… unos caminos y unos hoteles….**

Haruka ríe avergonzadas de cómo y dónde Michiru está llevando sus pensamientos

**-Vas muy rápido –**ríe nerviosa** –Muy bien aceptaré que me ayudes, si ellas se enteran seré la esclava de Mina por un año pero tú serás mi sirvienta por el doble de tiempo.**

**-Hecho.**

**-Pero existe un problema**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-¿Cómo me acerco y le pido el número?**

**-Déjalo todo en mis manos. Con tus hermanas tomaré la venganza que no pude con la mía. Será divertido ver por fin a unas hermanas menores en el lugar que les corresponde**

**-¿El cuál es?**

**-Bajar la cabeza y obedecer a su hermana mayor sin quejarse.**

**-Ya que eres tan buenas con las tramas necesito que me ayudes a planificar cosas que pueda anotar en cierta libreta para que mis hermanas… **-Haruka sale del cubículo, se lava las manos y emprende el camino al salón

Desde la entrada del baño puede observar a las descaradas de sus hermanas tocar al hombre. Que lo haga Mina es lo más normal del mundo, pero Serena…. Pasea la vista por el recinto y nota como un moreno alto de ojos azules ve a su hermanita _dolor de cabeza_ con arrobamiento. Viste muy bien, aunque es muy alto, más que ella que mide uno ochenta y cinco.

**-Averigua quién es el gigante moreno**

**-¿También te gusta?**

**-Para nada. Pero mira como ve a Serena. Parece enamorado. Pobre… es el desdichado que me faltaba para ganar. Y allí está el vago** –Señala a Yaten – **OH si, contigo de mi lado me voy a divertir** –Sonríe feliz por primera vez ese día –**Debiste ser mi hermana y no ellas.**

Juntas ven como se tensa la mandíbula de Darien cada vez que Serena le toca un tatuaje al motociclista. Yaten está en la misma situación que Darien, viendo a su musa colgada del brazo de un maleante. Siente que le hierve la sangre.

Haruka y Michiru caminan muy lento bordeando las mesas para no ser detectadas y escuchar lo que las chicas hablan con el hombre

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Diamante Tomoe **

Darien recuerda el apellido, así es que se llama su más exigente cliente, dueño de una cadena de farmacias con sucursales en todo el país. Pero el nombre no es Diamante sino Soishi. Tal vez estén emparentados

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-Veintiséis**

**-¿Eres soltero, casado, divorciado, viudo?**

**-Soltero **

**- Bien -**Las hermanas sonríen satisfechas y se levantan al ver que Haruka regresa con cara de póquer

**-Aprobado –**Mina sonríe maliciosa y su mirada queda congelada en unos maravillosos ojos verdes que la observan con infinito interés. Serena nota la reacción y da saltos satisfecha hacia las demás.

**-¡Creo que ya gané!** – Abraza a las tres amigas mientras hace planes.- **Mina me llevará todo lo que se me antoje al sauna o a los masajes, mientras Haruka me lavará y secará el cabello todos los días** –No ha notado que Darien la escucha interesado **–La vida no podía ser más perfecta.** **Ellas se enamoran y yo gano**

**-No tan rápido hermanita, esa no es la condición- **Haruka la corrige** –La apuesta es enamorarse y tener novio –**Llama a Mina** -¿Estás enamorada? ¿Tienes novio?**

**-No… - **Pero cómo le encantaría** -¿Y tú?**

**-Tampoco. Por lo tanto no has ganado nada. –**Distrae a sus hermanas mientras Michiru lleva al individuo hasta un rincón e intercambia los números telefónicos de su jefa con los de él

**-No la llames. Ella lo hará o te repicará para indicarte si es seguro**

**-Una cita secreta. Le pone más picante.**

**-No te propases. Ella es cinta negra en Tae Kon do –**No sabe si es cierto pero le pone un límite al tipo deuna vez** – Y fue campeona de lucha de su escuela.**

En medio de los berrinches de Serena, Darien hala a su hermana fuera del restaurante

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Cómo que una apuesta?**

**-Ya escuchaste. Si alguna de las tres se enamora y compromete será esclava de las otras**

**-¡Qué contrariedad! Y yo que pensaba pedirte que me ayudaras con tu amiga –**Se pasa la mano por el cabello

El rostro de Amy se ilumina

**- ¿Dónde quedó?: "Estoy muy ocupado para pensar en tener una relación. Además, las mujeres piensan solamente en formar una familia. Parece que nacieran con el sistema operativo del matrimonio previamente instalado" -**Lo remeda con voz de cómic

**-Entonces no sabía que conocería a mi ángel –**Comenta ruborizado y soñador

**- Tenías bien escondido lo cursi –**ríe al ver su cara** - Déjalo en mis manos. Ya buscaré la manera de convencerla –**Lo abraza** –Desde que vi la cara que pusiste cuando la viste me hice ilusiones con ustedes juntos. ¿Pero no es muy pronto para pensar si quiera en un beso?**

**-Recuerda que soy un anciano de veintiocho años –**repite las palabras que ella le dijo a su ángel** – Lo que no entiendo es, si las hermanas visten bien ¿Por qué ella usa ese tipo de indumentaria?**

**-En casa te explicaré todo. Y si sabes rezar comienza a hacerlo para que Serena cambie de opinión, porque el día que murieron sus padres ella juró no enamorarse jamás. **

Escuchan que acomodan una mesa junto a la otra y Lita pide a los invitados a sentarse. Entran, hay una silla desocupada al lado de Serena y Seiya la va a ocupar pero Amy se lo impide

**-Está apartada**

Darien es percibido por Andrew.

**-Amigo que gusto que por fin hayas podido venir a nuestro humilde establecimiento**

**-Disculpa no haberme presentado antes**

**-Aparté un lugar para ti hermano –**Amy lo hala del brazo y lo invita a sentarse junto a Serena que no presta atención a nada ya que se encuentra maquinando su treta para acercar al platinado a Mina.

**-Antes de servir la comida quiero anunciarles…** -Lita está muy nerviosa y ruborizada

**- ¡Que estamos embarazados!** –Termina Andrew emocionado

Nuevamente se convierte todo en un caos con sus amigos felicitándolos.


	4. Chapter 4

A las cuatro de la tarde Serena entrega la bata y la malla para el cabello cuando es abordada por Taiki.

**-¿Tienes cómo llegar a tu casa?**

**-Mi hermana me viene a buscar** –observa crítica como entrega él sus cosas **-¿Necesitas algo de mí? Como por ejemplo que te ayude con una… ¿cita con mi amiga?**

El castaño voltea ruborizado. ¡Esa andrajosa realmente es una bruja!

**-No se de qué hablas**

**-Déjate de tonterías conmigo. Pude ver la cara de borrego muerto de hambre que ponías cada vez que Amy pasaba cerca de ti en el restaurante.**

**-¿Tan obvio soy?**

**-Tengo una propuesta** –Ignora la pregunta del sobrado –**Tu hermano… el payaso que trabaja para mi hermana mayor…**

**-Yaten, su nombre es Yaten**

**-Sí, ese ¿Tiene novia, esposa, amante? – **Amy que está cerca escucha la plática

**-Que yo sepa no ha encontrado la ingenua que aguante sus impertinencias**

**-Pues ya apareció la ingenua –**Sonríe inocente

**-Si eres tú ya lo imaginaba, los mismos malos gustos, la pinta de pordioseros, la misma desfachatez…**

**-¡Oye! Deja de insultarme si quieres que le hable a mi amiga bien de ti. Porque de todas maneras lo haré aunque de ti dependen las palabras que usaré**

Amy mueve la cabeza asombrada al escuchar a su amiga. Claro que le gusta el castaño pero no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él más allá de los buenos días. Y si él no ha hecho ningún intento por acercarse es porque ella no le agrada

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora.

**-Está bien disculpa, dime qué quieres**

**-Quiero que tu hermano el vago… –**Taiki ve la ropa de ella con una ceja levantada** –Si pronuncias una sola palabra de la que estás pensando tendrás que cuidarte, porque no sabrás cuando le ponga un purgante a tu café sino hasta que estés expulsando los intestinos –**La amenaza dicha en un susurro con los ojos entrecerrados surte efecto. El castaño palidece y se pone las manos en el abdomen** –Ya vez, tú no eres el único necio aquí. Soy la menor de mis hermanas y aprendí a defenderme muy bien**

**-Eres una bruja mala. Pequeñita pero concentrada –**Suspira pesadamente para luego soltar la carcajada** –Me simpatizas. Eres buena nena. **

**-Nada de nena, eso déjalo para Amy. Lo que quiero decir es que ayudes a tu hermano a enamorar a mi hermana gemela.**

**- ¿Y qué gano yo?**

**-Mi agradecimiento y que esté de tu parte cuando tu futuro cuñado quiera arrancarte el corazón.**

Amy pone su mano en el corazón, qué bello que Serena quiera ayudarla a acercarse a Taiki, pero qué mala que se aproveche del pobre hombre. Él es tan serio, tan delicado, tan atractivo, con esos ojos violeta que le brillan de una manera tan adorable…

**-¡OH!** –Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea, ya tiene el chantaje perfecto para hacer que su futura cuñada acepte salir con su hermano. –**Si te crees inteligente Serena Tenoh Tsukino, entonces yo soy premio Nobel del amor**

Se retira en silencio dejando a Taiki escuchando las locuras de Serena y la espera en recepción donde Rei ya está lista para partir.

**-¿Dónde está Serena?** –Le pregunta al verla aparecer sola

**-Ya viene, pero por si acaso…** -Toma el teléfono y marca el número del tercer piso.

Dos minutos después aparece la rubia con la camiseta que le regaló Lita puesta.

**-Lamento haberme tardado pero quise estrenar la camiseta que nuestra amiga me regaló.**

**-(Si, tú)** –Amy asiente –**Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Vamos a celebrar tu primer día de trabajo**

**-Haru vendrá a buscarme así que tengo media hora antes de que se aparezca –**Al mencionar a su hermana recuerda el pendiente que le tiene a Rei **– ¿Apagaste el procesador?**

**-Se apaga en cinco minutos **

**-Necesito que busques una información importante**

**-Rei hazlo, si no, entonces hará que Haruka te golpee –**Amy le dice calmada

**-Bien que es lo que quieres que busque para ti –**Molesta le pregunta

**-Ve si hay alguna información de Diamante Tomoe**

**-Ah, el maleante –**busca en la Internet** –tal vez encontremos su prontuario policial – **Pero se admira alencontrar sus datos

**-¿Qué dice? ¿Es un asesino o qué? -**Amy

**-Diamante Tomoe dueño de las franquicias Tomoe, una red de farmacias y perfumerías con sucursales en todo el país. También las hay en España, Francia, Portugal, Reino Unido, y varios países de América entre ellos México, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Colombia y Estados Unidos.**

**-Con razón dijo que visitó varios países. Pero si es el dueño y está casi siempre de mochilero ¿Quién atiende el negocio?**

Rei sigue indagando

**-Soishi Tomoe, su tío es Vice-presidente y cumple las funciones de Presidente cuando él se encuentra en el extranjero. Sus padres gerencian las sucursales de Europa y su hermana Kakyuu atiende las de América**

Las tres están asombradas por la información obtenida. Debajo de esa pinta de rufián está uno de los genios de las franquicias

**-No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada –**Amy comenta con sabiduría

**-En una hipótesis que Haruka tenga algo serio con él viajarían juntos por el mundo **

**-¿Se iría?** –Serena pregunta con un hilo de voz – **¿Me abandonará? **–Sus ojos celestes se oscurecen como el mar en una tormenta y el labio inferior comienza a temblarle- **¿Haruka me dejará como lo hizo mi madre?**

Amy y Rei se apresuran a abrazarla

**-Claro que no Serena** –Amy la consuela a la vez que Rei le acaricia el cabello –**Sabes que tu hermana sería capaz de dar su vida por ti**

**-¿Cómo crees que Haruka haría eso?** -Rei se enoja con ella. Ella ha sido testigo del esmero que ha demostrado mamá osa por su amiga –**Eres muy injusta con ella. Sacrificó los mejores años de su vida para cuidarte y atender tus caprichos. Te ama tanto que abandonaría todo por ti.**

**-Si serena, tu hermana te ama mucho**

Darien sale del ascensor y ve la escena de las dos chicas abrazando a su ángel quien tiene una expresión de desolación. Se apresura hasta ellas

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está así?**

**-OH señor Chiba mi hermana me abandonará** –se arroja a los brazos de Darien que automáticamente la rodea con sus brazos –**Prometió que nunca se enamoraría, dijo que no se casaría.**

Comienza a llorar desconsolada. A Darien se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Siente como suya su tristeza

**-Llévala contigo al auto por favor** –le pide Amy mientras recoge la mochila de su amiga –**Dile a Haruka que nosotros la llevaremos a su casa **–Le dice a Rei antes de salir apresurada detrás de ellos

**-Pensé que lo había superado, pero no fue así -**comenta la morena antes de marcar el número de la hermana mayor de Serena.

Debajo de la malcriadez, el descaro y los retos que Serena se propone, aún está la jovencita necesitada de cariño, la que no olvida que su padre obligó a su madre a asistir a un retiro matrimonial del cual intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar. El último recurso usado por él fue invitar a los padres de Lita para que Diana desistiera de su idea por no ir.

Por eso Serena odia a su padre con tanta pasión, para ella Conrad es el culpable que la mujer que le dio la vida, la que peinaba sus cabellos por las noches, la que tenía siempre sonrisas y abrazos para sus tres hijas ya no esté más con ellas.

El peor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo darle fue arrancarle a su madre de su lado.

Antes de esa tragedia Serena era la dulce niña que obedecía sin protestar todas las órdenes de sus padres y su hermana mayor, la que soñaba con encontrar un amor que fuera completamente contrario a su padre.

Después de eso comenzó a mostrar ese comportamiento explosivo y desobediente, a vestirse para repeler cualquier intento de acercamiento del género masculino, la que odia todo lo referente al amor y al matrimonio.

Peor resultó cuando el prometido de Haruka la abandonó al enterarse de las condiciones del testamento. Ella debía cuidar a sus hermanas y no recibiría su herencia hasta cumplir los veinticinco años. Sin contemplación le dijo delante de las gemelas que ella era valiosa para él por sus posesiones, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar cinco años para tomar lo que deseaba de ella.

A partir de entonces ambas se unieron más, creando una coraza en la que únicamente permitían la entrada a Mina. Se negaron a derramar lágrimas desde el día que juraron no permitirle la entrada al amor en sus corazones.

Serena no había llorado… hasta hoy.

**-Haruka, Amy y su hermano llevaron a Serena a su casa. Le dio una crisis** –escucha gritos del otro lado de la línea –**No lo se, pregúntale tú el por qué** –Miente y cuelga el teléfono apresuradamente...

**Spa Tenoh **

Mina está recogiendo su cartera para irse a la casa cuando suena su celular

**-¿Hola?**

_**-"Hola tesoro"**_** –**Abre los ojos al escuchar el apelativo.

Y esa voz… es idéntica a la del nuevo locutor de FM Kiss. Escuchó el programa en la mañana y los nuevos le parecieron muy profesionales. Aunque cada vez que el hombre hablaba se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

**-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?**

En ese instante entra Saory al despacho, es la anfitriona del turno de la tarde que suplanta a Mina cada vez que ella se ausenta. Escucha a su jefa hablar por teléfono con una expresión entre divertida e intrigada.

_**-"Soy tu más grande admirador"**_ –Mina ve a Saory y le hace señas moviendo un dedo alrededor de la oreja y señalando el auricular **–"Desde que te vi quedé flechado".**

**-Flechado vas a quedar si mi hermana se entera que me estas acosando por teléfono** –Tapa el auricular y suelta la carcajada que ha estado conteniendo

**-"No es mi intención ofenderte"** –se apresura el hombre **–"Solo quiero conocerte, entablar una amistad contigo"**

**-¿Por casualidad esta voz tiene nombre? Porque no acostumbro a salir con anónimos**

**-Soy Yaten Kou, tesorito –**Mina pone cara de asombro a la vez que ríe más fuerte** -¿Qué sucede?**

**-No había escuchado un apelativo tan ridículo – **se calma y con voz amenazadora le responde **–Ah, tu eres el nuevo locutor **

**-"Ese soy yo" –**Contesta pretencioso

**-Tendré que preguntarle a la productora ejecutiva, o sea mi hermana mayor y guardiana –**Recalca cada palabra **–si puedo salir con su empleaducho.**

Mina no sabe que el peliplateado de ojos verdes del cual quedó prendada es el mismo locutor.

Vaya sorpresita que se llevará, porque ella que viste a la última moda, compra revistas y accesorios semanalmente, que está al día con lo último en materia de diseñadores y el cuidado del cuerpo, que no soporta ver a Serena vestida como si no tuviera dinero para comprarse ropa, que come todo lo que se atraviesa sin preocuparse por su salud, se enamorará de la versión masculina de su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

Diamante llega a la mansión donde vive con su tío desde que éste último perdió su apartamento por unas inversiones mal planificadas. Atraviesa la puerta de seguridad.

**-¡Cómo estás Nicolás? –**Se quita el casco y saluda al guardia de seguridad

**-Muy bien señor Tomoe –**Nicolás Kumada lo saluda con respeto

**-¡Otra vez con el señor! Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, soy menor que tú por seis meses así que yo debería llamarte señor **

**-El señor Soishi Tomoe me advirtió que si no lo trato con respeto me despediría sin recomendaciones.**

**-Pero… -**se enoja con su tío. El snob de Soishi piensa que es superior al resto de la gente** –Dale tu carta de renuncia, yo te emplearé y así no podrá despedirte. No esperes cinco minutos después de esta conversación. Ahora dime que es lo nuevo.**

**-El señor Soishi está buscándote esposa –**Se acerca y con cara intrigante le cuenta todo** –Por aquí pasearon dejando sus hoja de vida una tal esmeralda que tiene una voz de espanto, una tal Zoycite que parece más a un hombre que una mujer, una Ann que tiene cara de comer hombres –**Diamante ríe divertido ante los comentarios de Nicolás,** -Una tal Beryl que a leguas se nota que es una caza fortunas, una tal…**

**-Para por favor que no puedo con tanta extravagancia.**

**-Y eso no es todo**

**-¿Hay más? **

**-Cuando te fuiste al extranjero puso en venta la mansión, -**Diamante aprieta la mandíbulacontrariado

**- Por eso regresé. Las últimas cuentas no le cuadraron al contable. ¿Qué más ha sucedido?**

**- Aprovechó el poder que le firmaste para hacer varias transacciones deshonestas. Se alió con un tal Jedite Kimore. Lo estuve investigando en la red y con mis amigos de la policía. **

**-¿Qué encontraste?**

**-El hombrecito es un busca vidas que se la pasa detrás de las herederas de emporios industriales o de la industria del entretenimiento. Hace cuatro años casi logra casarse con una jovencita hija del dueño del circuito radial FM. El padre no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, a los días de aceptar contra su voluntad la unión murió en un extraño accidente de auto junto con su esposa y otra pareja más. Lamentablemente no hubo pruebas que lo incriminaran.**

**-Se quedó con el emporio… imagino**

**-¡Qué va! –**se acerca más** –El viejo fue astuto, como que sabía que Jedite se traía algo entre manos e hizo un testamento, el cual nadie conocía, solo su abogado, donde ninguna de las hijas, porque son tres: la ilusa prometida y un par de gemelas, podían heredar antes de los veinticinco años; antes de esa edad ninguna de las tres recibiría un centavo y la mayor debía cuidar a las menores hasta que se casaran.**

**-¿Qué hizo el galán?**

**-Le dijo delante de la familia de la chica cosas que un verdadero hombre jamás le diría ni a una bruja y la abandonó.**

Diamante recuerda que la rubia que le gustó es la mayor de tres hermanas y las otras dos son gemelas. La conoció en el estacionamiento de una emisora, tal vez Nicolás sabe quien fue la víctima.

**-¿Sabes cómo se llama la antigua prometida?**

**-Si** –entra en la caseta de seguridad y escarba entre algunos papeles –**Aquí está. Haruka Tenoh Tsukino** –Diamante palidece, pero Nicolás no lo nota, ya que sigue revisando los apuntes –**Es la productora de una de las emisoras de radio. Su tío materno Kenji Tsukino es quien cuida los intereses de las hermanas. Una es alocada y se ha metido en más de un problema y la otra es muy trabajadora pero se cree modelo. La única normal de la familia es la novia del estafador**

**-Ex novia –**lo corrige Diamante** -Menos mal que te tengo de mi lado –**enciende la moto al ver a su tío acercarse con gesto hosco –**Presentas tu renuncia ya, con mi tío aliado a ese hombre necesitaré un guarda espaldas.**

**-Bienvenido a tu casa sobrino –**ANicolás le provoca borrarle de una trompada la sonrisa de hipócrita que tiene Soishi **–Te esperaba ansioso. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que adelantaste tu regreso? Te habría ido a recibir al aeropuerto**

**-No quise importunarte. Se que eres un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Pero puedes descansar, ya regresé y puedo hacerme cargo del negocio.**

**-Pero… -**Se siente acorralado, esa semana vendrán los potentes compradores de la mansión** –El poder que firmaste caduca en dos meses.**

**-Hay una cláusula que establece que en el momento que yo arribe al país queda anulado todo poder. Llamé a mi abogado y está arreglando el asunto, así que eres libre de tomar vacaciones. **

**-Pero sobrino… **

**-Y por cierto despide a Nicolás, desde este momento dejará de ser tu empleado y pasará a formar parte de la nómina de la empresa. Será mi guardaespaldas. Avísale a una de las mucamas que le prepare el anexo para que se mude a la mansión.**

**-Señor… -**Nicolás se asombra por la confianza que Diamante le tiene. Desde que trabaja para su tío él fue el confidente del joven, pero no pensó que el aprecio fuera recíproco.

**-¡Retírate! **–Dice Soishi le ordena furioso a Nicolás

**-Si señor –**Recoge sus pertenencias y espera fuera de la reja

Soishi mira a su sobrino como si éste hubiera perdido la razón

**-¿Por qué vienes con esa altanería a faltarme el respeto delante de mi empleado?**

**-Hablaremos en casa –**Voltea hacia Nicolás** – Te espero con tu maleta en una hora. Dile al chofer que te acompañe y te traiga a la casa**

**-¿Vas a quitarme a mi chofer también?**

**-Tengo entendido que él trabaja para mí. **

Soishi se ruboriza

Diamante arranca con la moto hacia la parte trasera de la mansión. Le entrega las llaves al jardinero y entra por la puerta de la cocina.

**-Nana ya llegué**

Entra gritando y abraza a una mujer de setenta años que está de espaldas cocinando.

**-¡Mi niño!** –La mujer pequeñita y rechoncha de cabellos blancos llora a la vez que lo abraza **–Llegaste mi niño** -Le toca el rostro y lo revisa como una madre a su hijo **-¡Cuantos tatuajes nuevos! ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez?**

**-Visité seis países, y en uno de ellos me hice uno en forma de herradura en… -**Le dice algo en el oído que provoca que el rostro de la anciana se ruborice.

**-¡Mi niño! **–hace una mímica como de darle de nalgadas –**Debí darte una buena tunda.**

**-Pero no lo hiciste porque me amas como soy. Y Hablando de amor…** -le besa la frente a su nana y mira por encima de ella -**mumm… huele delicioso ¿Qué cocinas? **

**-Un pollo con arroz al curry, pero dime ¿Encontraste a la niña de tus sueños? ¿Al fin vas a sentar cabeza?**

**-Te cuento si me alimentas. Por cierto ¿dónde están las mucamas? –**Se sienta en la mesa donde los empleados comen.

**-Ay mi niño, desde que te fuiste han sucedido varias cosas y no han sido buenas. Tu tío despidió a la mayoría, a mí no me tocó porque sabía que te enojarías pero me hizo varias veces la insinuación de que en un asilo estaría mejor.**

**-¿Qué le sucede a mi tío? –**Se enoja pero mantiene la calma por su nana.

**-Eso lo hablaremos después, primero cuéntame de la linda señorita… porque es soltera ¿verdad?**

**-Sabes que por más linda que sea una mujer, si es casada la veo como mi abuelita. Eso me lo enseñaste bien.**

**-Y estoy orgullosa de haberte ayudado a criar. Pero no me distraerás fácilmente. Soy vieja, pero no estoy senil**

Diamante ríe

**-Es una mujer… Y qué mujer –**Comienza a contarle mientras la anciana pone un plato de comida frente a él.

.-

**Casa Tenoh**

Darien se pasea por la sala de las Tenoh, observa cada detalle y fotografía.

Admira las de su ángel, en unas aparece sola, pero la mayoría son con su gemela, otras con la mayor, quien de adolescente llevaba el cabello largo como sus hermanas. También están las tres juntas sonriendo cada una intentando opacar a las otras.

Le agrada ver el crecimiento de las gemelas en imágenes, desde recién nacidas. Hay una donde se ven graciosas posando sonrientes sin importarles que les falten los dientes superiores.

En todos los retratos están las hermanas con su madre, ninguna tiene la imagen del padre.

Darien siente como si invadiera la intimidad de las chicas y se va para la cocina.

Haruka entra y encuentra al moreno gigante sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Al verla se levanta

**-Lamento estar en su cocina pero mi hermana y yo trajimos a la señorita Tenoh a su casa**

**-¿Y usted es…?**

**-Perdone mi falta de educación soy Darien Chiba hermano Amy Chiba la amiga de su hermana.**

Haruka le da la mano asombrada. Así que este es el jefe de Serena.

Al darle la mano siente que de él emana una fuerza interior que da seguridad.

**- ¿Sabe qué le sucedió a mi hermana?**

**-Solo puedo decirle que hablaba incoherencias como que… ¿usted es Haruka? –**Ella asiente

**-Disculpe, si, soy Haruka Tenoh**

**-Ella decía que usted la abandonará como lo hizo su madre y se quedará sola **

La mayor de las Tenoh mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo al momento que su semblante se ensombrece.

**- ¿dónde sacó la idea?**

**-En parte fue mi culpa –**Ambos voltean y ven a Amy de pie en la puerta** – Estuvimos investigando a Diamante Tomoe y al enterarnos que es el dueño de las franquicias Tomoe Rei y yo dijimos en voz alta que tal vez podría haber futuro para ustedes pensando sin saber que a Serena la afectaría. Pero nos equivocamos.**

**-Ella sabe que no espero futuro con ningún hombre –**Darien no entiende de que hablan, ya que la mujer que está frente a él es muy hermosa, Mira a su hermana la cual tiene expresión de arrepentimiento** -y ustedes no deberían estar alimentándole sus inseguridades.**

**-¿Podría explicarme qué es lo que le sucede a su hermana?**

Haruka mira interrogante a Amy y ésta asiente. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia Darien. Guarda silencio mientras observa sus ojos azules, buscando un motivo para no hablar, pero solo ve sinceridad.

**-No se por qué pero siento que puedo confiar en usted.**

**-Prepararé café –**Se ofrece la hermana de Darien

La rubia comienza a contar desde el principio

**-Mi madre Diana Tsukino era una prometedora cirujano que se enamoró de un paciente, un hombre apuesto llamado Conrad Tenoh. Mientras fueron novios él no se inmiscuyó en su trabajo, pero al casarse todo cambió. Le prohibió cualquier contacto con su profesión y para asegurarse de que obedeciera le ordenó tenerme para que atendiera a su familia. Dos años después llegaron mis hermanas.**

Amy se sienta junto a Haruka y le toma la mano. El gesto no le pasa desapercibido a su hermano. Sabe que mientras él estuvo en el extranjero ella tenía buenas amigas que la acompañaban en su soledad. Sus padres lo mantenían informado de los progresos de su hermanita para que no se sintiera culpable por no estar a su lado.

**-De niñas pensamos que éramos una familia feliz, hasta que un día jugando en la mansión Serena encontró una caja que contenía un diario donde mi madre desahogaba sus penas y frustraciones. Mi madre amaba a mi padre, tanto que permitía que él la tratara como una sirvienta. A partir de entonces creció resentida con él por lo que le hacía a mamá.**

Haruka narra inexpresiva los sucesos más importantes de la vida de su hermana. No quiere desnudar su alma ante un extraño.

**-Días antes de que Serena y Mina cumplieran dieciocho años mi madre se atrevió a enfrentarlo, ninguna de las chicas fue testigo, yo solo vi el final de la discusión, -**mueve las manos mientras habla, no puede mantenerse quieta -**así que no tengo la menor idea el motivo del altercado, lo cierto es que mi padre se empeñó a que fueran a un retiro matrimonial, un lugar donde supuestamente ayudan a parejas a redescubrir el amor.**

Darien ha escuchado de esos lugares

**-Serena le suplicó a mamá que no asistiera, quería que estuviera con ella al despertar para recibir su mayoría de edad junto a nosotras –**Le tiembla la voz. Amy se levanta y sirve el café en tres tazas que lleva a la mesa pero se queda de pie ** –Papá le dijo que madurara de una vez, que esas eran tonterías de niña consentida, pero mamá comenzó a negarse a asistir. Para convencerla, él inscribió a los mejores amigos de mamá, los padres de la esposa de tu amigo Andrew al mismo retiro. –**Calla un momento, no quiere llorar pero siente el escozor en sus ojos.

**-Ya no cuentes más, se que recordar todo te duele –**Amy la abraza por la espalda solidaria

**-Necesito hacerlo para que él no crea que mi hermana es una desquiciada –**Respira y mira hacia laventana** –Al no convencer a papá de dejar a nuestra madre decidir, el conejo… –**Sonríe apenada** –disculpe, le digo así porque no le gustan las zanahorias.**

**-Descuida mi hermano la llama ángel**

**-Nadie te preguntó hermanita –**protesta Darien ruborizado. Haruka entristece aún más

**-Así era antes de eso, un ángel **

**-Por favor Haruka, si no puedes seguir mi hermano lo entenderá –**La rubia de cabello corto asiente pero continúa

**-Serena le pidió a mi padre que si no dejaba a mamá estar con ella, que al menos le permitiera asistir al evento, pero él negó diciendo que era para esposos y que los hijos serían un estorbo. Dos días después Serena se levantó feliz porque era su cumpleaños y al bajar al salón nos halló a Mina y a mí llorando abrazadas –**Cierra los ojos al recordar como una película ese día** - Se había presentado un policía que con indiferencia y cinismo nos comunicó que nuestros padres habían muerto junto con los de Lita. Para empeorar las cosas el informe decía que papá iba al volante**

**-Cuánto lo siento. No sabía lo que habían sufrido.**

**-Yo asistí al funeral, fue el tiempo que estabas de viajes por motivo del laboratorio –**Amy le dice a su hermano

**-Serena se escondió en el closet de su habitación y se negó a asistir al funeral –**Continúa Haruka** - al entierro y hasta la lectura del testamento, tuvimos que hacer la lectura del mismo en su habitación ya que la cláusula estipulaba que teníamos que estar las tres para leerlo. **

No cuenta que tuvo que entrar al closet y sentarse junto con ella, llorar hasta desfallecer y hasta dormir junto a su hermana por temor a que se quitara la vida. Que tuvo que obligarla a comer, bañarla porque parecía una muerta en vida.

Mina maduró antes porque tuvo que encargarse junto a sus tíos de todo lo concerniente al funeral y estar al día con las cosas de la casa. Abandonó su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas para dedicarse a la casa ya que por las cláusulas del testamento no había dinero para pagar al servicio.

**-Cuando reaccionó salió de la mansión y se negó a entrar nuevamente. -**Al igual que Serena por primera vez en cuatro años derrama lágrimas de dolor por la pérdida y el abandono, Amy le facilita unos pañuelos desechables. -**Dormía en el jardín o en el depósito de las herramientas. Mi tío Kenji al ver el dolor que le producía a Serena estar en ese lugar tuvo que comprarnos esta casa y cerró la mansión hasta que las gemelas tengan veinticinco años. Después será vendida y se repartirá en partes iguales el dinero de la venta. Debo agradecerle a Dios que su manera de protestar sea a través de la ropa, y los retos. Estudiar química la mantuvo ocupada, su corazón noble la ayudó a no tomar el camino de las drogas, el alcohol o la promiscuidad.**

Darien ha quedado impactado ante la confesión de Haruka. Ahora entiende muchas cosas.

**-Señorita Tenoh, ella dijo esta mañana que renunciará al apellido paterno a los veinticinco años y pude observar que no hay ninguna fotografía de su padre.**

**-No es extraño. Para Serena papá es el asesino de mamá. Primero la asesinó como persona independiente, después al obligarla a viajar y por último porque él estaba al volante cuando murieron.**

**-Lamento escucharlo. **

**-Por eso ella no quiere saber nada de los hombres ni del matrimonio. El hombre que gane su corazón, si es que existe debe ser especial, que la ayude a confiar nuevamente, que le de la seguridad de que no le cortará las alas sino que volará alto con ella. **

**-Así es hermano, al hombre que fije sus ojos en mi amiga le espera el reto de cambiar su manera de pensar y enseñarla a darle valor al amor. **

Darien escucha las palabras de ambas mujeres y sonríe. Ha tomado personalmente el reto y espera alcanzar la victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado quince días desde que las hermanas Tenoh hicieron la apuesta. Dos días atrás, la pequeña de las Tenoh sufrió una pequeña intoxicación por comerse un budín de Mina . El día anterior hicieron una tregua hasta que Serena mejorara, pero por la manera tan revoltosa como amaneció hoy demuestra que está bien.

**-Buenos días a todas. He decidido comprarme un gatito como regalo para mi próximo cumpleaños.**

Haruka y Mina la miran sospechosa, primero se levanta por su cuenta y ahora habla de su cumpleaños… cosa que jamás hace.

**-¿Qué te traes entre manos?**

**-¡Nada!** –abre la libreta y comienza a escribir al tiempo que habla –**aprender a manejar en el auto de Haruka**

**-¡Eso nunca!** –grita la mayor. Mina ríe divertida para a continuación poner cara de horror

**-Salto en benji. Mina será la primera, Haruka la segunda y si sobreviven saltaré.**

**-¡Haruka arráncale la libreta! **–Grita Mina, ambas corren intentando acorralarla pero Serena corre más rápido y escribe a la vez

**-Llamar a Diamante para que nos haga un tatuaje a cada una en…** -Ríe divertida mientras anota

**-¡Esas no son bromas!**

Haruka la alcanza y le arranca el bolígrafo. Serena toma otro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

**- Visitar un centro de Streep tees masculino –**Esta vez Mina logra quitarle la libreta. Cuando va a arrancar la página Haruka la detiene

**-No puedes hacer eso. Lo que está escrito se queda – **Está molesta porque no se le ocurrió escribir antes **–Dame acá**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Anotar unos retos –**Mira a Serena con malicia** –Todas vamos a usar vestido y zapatos altos por tres semanas a partir de mañana.**

**-¿Qué? –**Ya no le parece gracioso

**-Iremos a trabajar maquilladas** –Serena se pone cada vez más pálida – **cero coletas –**Le entrega la libreta a Mina –**Anota lo que quieras**

**-Ver la saga completa de pesadilla en la calle del infierno –**Mina se saborea al ver la cara de espanto de su gemela

**-¡Sabes que me aterroriza ver películas de misterio!**

** - No son de misterio, son de terror. Comer solo zanahorias los sábados**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**- Invitar a nuestro jefe a cenar**

**-¡Tú no tienes jefe! –**Le grita Serena furiosa a Mina

**-Yo sí** –responde Haruka

**-Es el tío Kenji y no vale**

**-Todo lo que se escriba en la libreta vale**

Suena su celular indicando un mensaje. Revisa el auricular enojándose.

Desde hace días ha estado hablando por teléfono con Diamante y han quedado en verse en dos oportunidades sin que alguien se haya percatado. 

**-¿Quién es? –**pregunta Serena al verla ruborizarse

**-No te incumbe –**lee _"¿Cuándo nos vemos preciosa?"_ es el número de Diamante. Improvisa rápidamente –**Es Michiru que necesita hablar algo sobre su compañero**

**-¿La nueva? – **en un descuido de Haruka Serena le arrebata el teléfono y lee el mensaje** –"¿Cuándo nos vemos preciosa?" No me digas que ahora esa mujer y tú son pareja**

**-¿Que tú y ella qué? –**Mina pierde la compostura** -¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?**

**-¿Qué tonterías dicen? – **Reclama roja de la vergüenza, pero se le ocurre una idea para que la dejen en paz** - ¿La apuesta se vale con pareja del mismo género? **

**-¡Sabes muy bien que no! –**replica Mina encolerizada

Ya está listo, por fin dejarán de molestarla y vigilarla. Sonríe maliciosa, de verdad se divertirá de lo lindo a costa de sus hermanas.

**-Entonces déjenme fuera de la apuesta porque me gusta la persona que me envió el mensaje y como es...**

**-¡No lo digas! –**Gritan a coro. Haruka le arranca el teléfono a Serena y marca el número

**-Hola preciosa –**La voz de Diamante al teléfono suena tan provocativa que hace que se le erice la piel**.**

**-Hola – **Nerviosa responde intentando imitar el tono del hombre y observa como las chicas salen apresuradas** –Nos veremosmañana, pero será para mañana y no puede ser ningún lugar público de la ciudad.**

**-Déjalo de mi parte conozco un sitio... –**Haruka corta la llamada avergonzada por la dirección que está tomando su pensamiento.

Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre de esa manera. Ni siquiera el desgraciado de Jedite le produjo esos escalofríos ni pensamientos pecaminosos como lo hace el motorizado. Jamás permitió que avanzara más allá de los besos, lo que lo ponía furioso. Cuando se quitó la máscara y mostró la verdadera alimaña rastrera que era, dio gracias por no haberle permitido que la mancillara.

Haruka pensó que no volvería a amar, que no volvería a sonreírle a un hombre, pero Diamante le demostró que estaba equivocada. Ella puede ser una mujer normal con derecho a amar y ser amada. El único inconveniente es que para poder tener algo serio con él o cualquier hombre, primero debe encontrarle un esposo bueno y digno a Serena.

** .-**

**Casa Kou**

**-¿Ya se levantó el vago?** –Pregunta Seiya –**Necesito que me de un aventón hasta el trabajo temprano**

**-Este vago se irá directo a la emisora así que paga un taxi** –Yaten parece perro con mal de rabias desde que Mina lo amenazó con hablar con su hermana. Se marcha sin siquiera tomar la taza de café que el castaño le ofrece.

Taiki ríe al ver la cara desolada de su hermano de cabello negro. Toma de la taza que el peliplateado rechazó

**-Si no fueras un gigoló, ya te hubieras sacado tu propio vehículo –**Marca el celular de Yaten** –Se donde tu musa tiene su spa y cuales son sus gustos en la comida –**Corta la comunicación y comienza a contar** –cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno**

Se abre la puerta violentamente y entra el peliplateado

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

**- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me muerdas y me transmitas el virus de la rabia? –**Le entrega el papel queSerena le envió con Rei hace dos días** –Sácale provecho. No cometas tonterías porque quien me entregó este papel te hará la vasectomía sin anestesia si te propasas con la chica**

Yaten dobla el papel y sin mediar palabra se marcha nuevamente, no sin antes mirarlo como si deseara fulminarlo.

**-¿Cuál es tu excusa hermano mayor para que no tengas auto?** –Seiya continúa el diálogo, se cruza de brazos –**Porque compartiremos el mismo auto de alquiler**

**-Estoy reuniendo para comprar un apartamento en un edificio donde prohíban la entrada a los hermanos menores.**

**-Hablando de hermanos menores, ¿crees que el hermoso ángel vaya hoy a trabajar? –**El día anterior no se presentó y Setsuna lo tomó muy normal

**-Es una bruja, claro que irá y será recibida. Ya hechizó al jefe, así que no te vistas que no vas –**Le dice Taiki y toma un sorbo de café.

**-¡No es justo! Él puede tener a cualquier mujer con solo chasquear los dedos **

**-Pero esta bruja es un hueso duro de roer, y yo que tú no intentaría propasarme con ella, hace dos días me demostró que no necesita de sus hermanas para defenderse. Es como la medusa, hermosa pero venenosa.**

**-Pero te agrada.**

**-Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le gusta tener de su parte a una maestra de las trampas y las triquiñuelas? Aprenderé algo de ella para ponerlo en práctica con ustedes. Será divertido escucharla cuando me aconseje cómo torturarlos. –**Mira el reloj de la pared** –Es hora de irnos. **

** .-**

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-¿Ya tienes planificado cómo te acercarás a Serena? -**Están terminando de desayunar

**-Encargué un ramo de rosas rojas para que estén en recepción en el momento que ella llegue, no quise hacerlo hoy porque no tengo idea como estará su estado de ánimo.**

Su hermana incrédula lo mira.

**-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo! Y si piensas que con eso la enamorarás…**

Darien pasa por alto su sarcasmo.

**-Fui a la tienda de mascotas y le compré dos gatitos, la hembra es negra el varoncito blanco. Se lo daré también mañana.**

**-Vas mejorando. A ella le encantan los gatos.**

**-Y la invitaré a comer fuera de la ciudad para que ninguna de sus hermanas se entere.**

**-¿Cómo vas a hacer que te acepte?**

**-Tú eres mi excusa perfecta- **Le dice muy tranquilo sin consultarle si tiene otra cosa importante que hacer **–Mañana sales de tus prácticas a las doce y te pasaré buscando**

**-Ya lo tenías todo planificado –**Mueve la cabeza asombrada por el talento oculto de su hermano

**-Harás la invitación y yo las acompañaré **

**-¿Ahora serviré de chaperona?**

**-Por esta vez puedes invitar a quien quieras**

**- ¿Me das tu palabra que no intentarás arrancarle el corazón a mi acompañante? –**Recuerda las palabras que Serena le dijo a Taiki

Darien la observa

**-¿Tienes algo que decirme?**

**-Nada**

**-Quedamos en que tendrías novio después de que te gradúes**

**-Me falta solo un año**

**-Y dos años de rural**

**-No esperarás que me case cuando sea una anciana de tu edad**

Él se cruza de brazos y la mira como si intentara leer sus pensamientos

**-Estás enamorada** –no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Amy se pone colorada. Darien se levanta inexpresivo –**Vamos, te llevo al hospital**

**-No te molestes conmigo por favor. Él no sabe que me gusta, nunca le he dicho nada**

**-¿Qué tonto es tan ciego que no se da cuenta que existes? –**Mueve la cabeza** –Solo espero que valga la pena**

**-Lo valdrá. ¿Tengo tu aprobación?**

**-Sin conocer al novio en potencia no. -**Se dirige a la puerta. Amy se detiene y se arma de valor

**-Lo conoces** –Espera no estar cometiendo un error

**-¿Quién es?** –Voltea y la mira

**-Primero me prometes que no harás nada contra él. **

Darien piensa, si le niega la promesa a su hermana ella verá al hombre a sus espaldas, por lo tanto asiente, es mejor que si va a tener algo con el supuesto conocido que sea a la luz, sin mentiras ni trampas

**-Lo prometo**

**-Es Taiki Kou, un químico de los laboratorios.**

Darien anota mentalmente: Tarea número uno del día: Buscar el expediente de Taiki Kou y ver si está a la altura de lo que él espera para su hermana.

.-

**Al día siguiente**

**-¿Por qué Serena no baja?**

**-No lo sé fue la primera que se levantó**

Haruka y Mina esperan impacientes a Serena. Quieren ver el vestido y los zapatos que compró para cumplir el trato de la libreta. La noche anterior llegó a casa y guardó secretamente las bolsas de la compra. Ahora está atrasada por tres minutos y aún no desayuna

Por fin se escuchan pasos en las escaleras. Aparece feliz y ríe al ver las caras de espanto de sus hermanas

**-¡Tú de aquí no sales así!** –Haruka está que sufre una descompensación

**-¡ ¿Pero qué te hiciste?! –**Mina se toca el pecho

**-¿Les gusta mi nueva imagen? –**Pregunta dando una vuelta divertida para mostrar su nuevo estilo** –Debo darte las gracias Haruka, porque si no hubieras escrito este reto, no me hubiera enterado de lo que me perdía**

Su nuevo estilo consiste en un vestido sin mangas color púrpura que le cubre hasta medio muslo, medias negras, botas hasta las rodillas de plataforma negras con hebillas plateadas por todos lados, una "chaqueta" negra casi transparente ajustada en el corpiño terminando como falda a la misma altura del vestido, un collar que parece habérselo robado a un perro.

Las uñas las lleva de negro, sus labios los pintó de rojo como la sangre, los párpados los maquilló con colores oscuros, resaltando el celeste de sus ojos, sus pómulos tienen el color de las cerezas maduras haciendo que su piel se vea como porcelana, pero su cabello…

Lo lleva suelto y su hermoso tono dorado ahora está cubierto con extensiones azules, rojas, negras, rosadas y púrpuras. Completa su indumentaria un piercing en la nariz

**-Es tarde, apresurémonos –**Muestra el pequeño bolso en forma de ataúd** –Por cierto, Amy me invitó a almorzar y no estaré disponible sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde cuando salga**

Sale muy tranquila, dejando a sus hermanas impactadas sin poder hablar.

.-

**Laboratorios Chiba**

Darien entra al edificio con el ramo de rosas y saluda a la recepcionista

**-Buenos días señorita Hino** –saluda a Rei con respeto

**-Buenos días señor**

**-Quiero que entregue este ramo al piso tres, es para la señorita Tenoh ¿Ya llegó?**

Rei no escucha nada. Tiene los ojos fijos en la entrada.

Darien voltea para ver el motivo de su distracción. Observa a una mujer vestida al más puro estilo gótico entrar con confianza al recinto y es admirada por todos los caballeros presentes

**-Chupetita de arsénico no te reconocí** –Escucha que el joven que le gusta a su hermana la saluda con confianza **-¿Te hiciste latonería y pintura?**

**-Muy gracioso, recuerda que soy una bruja mala, tal vez te convierta en cucaracha.**

¡Su ángel! Esa voz es inconfundible, suave dulce y… Mueve la cabeza, su hermana dijo que usaba la ropa como medio de protesta. Los hombres comienzan a rodearla

**-A mi puedes convertirme en lo que quieras, tu esclavo, tu Quasimodo, tu gato con botas… -**Seiya no aguanta para lisonjearla.

**-Tu guiñapo, tu estropajo…** -ríe Taiki

**-O todas las anteriores** –Replica su ángel

**-¡Serena!** –Rei la llama. Cuando los empleados observan a su jefe furioso se dispersan **-¿Qué sucedió ahora?**

**-Nada** –toma el bolígrafo y firma la carpeta de asistencia. Seiya que la mira con cara de enamorado espera su turno para firmar al igual que su hermano **-¿Debería suceder algo para que quiera cambiar mi imagen? –**Observa el ramo de rosas** -¡Qué hermosas! –**Se acerca y huele su aroma** -¿Para quién son?**

**-Conmigo no te hagas la tonta, te vestiste así para molestar a mamá osa. ¿Qué te obligó a hacer esta vez?**

**-Tenemos una apuesta. Ella sabe que odio los vestidos, el maquillaje y los zapatos altos y escribió en la libreta de retos que debemos vestir así por varias semanas.**

Darien escucha en silencio el diálogo. No sabe si le gusta más su estilo de pordiosera o éste que parece la novia cadáver; si le dieran a escoger, sería este. Se ve tan sensual vestida y maquillada así. Nunca ha salido con una gótica y sabe que ella no lo es pero puede ayudarlo a vivir su fantasía. Le encantaría comerse a besos ese labial que adorna sus labios.

**-Y tú te las ingeniaste para usar su reto en su contra –**Rei comienza a comprender mientras Serena le da vueltas al ramo de rosas admirando el acabado

Serena ríe emocionada

**-Hubieras visto su cara y la de Mina cuando bajé a última hora para que no tuvieran tiempo de mandarme a cambiar. Parecía que les daría un ataque. –**Intenta tomar la tarjeta para leer el destinatario

Darien carraspea

**-Buenos días Serena, se te hace tarde para subir a trabajar**

Serena que no había detectado a su jefe abre los ojos y se ruboriza. Siente que las rodillas le tiemblan. Esos ojos la hacen sentir especial.

**-Lo siento** –Se quita el piercing –**es falso** –justifica –**Voy en camino**

Corre apresurada hacia el elevador donde la esperan los Kou. Rei compadece a sus hermanas, estos son los momentos que agradece ser hija única.

**-Esta niña necesita con urgencia un novio que la meta en cintura…** -Pero calla al ver al maleante… corrige Diamante entrar vestido de cuero negro con el estilo parecido al de Serena –**¡****Cambiaron para hoy el día de brujas y no me enteré!**

Espera a que él llegue a Recepción para poner su mejor sonrisa

**-Bienvenido a los Laboratorios Chiba, ¿En qué puedo servirle?**

-**Buenos días señorita…** -Lee su nombre en la chaqueta –**Hino. Vengo a ver a Darien Chiba. Tengo una cita con él.**

Serena que está por subirse en el elevador lo divisa y corre hacia él

**-Hola Diamante**

-**Tú eres…** -No logra reconocerla debajo de tanto maquillaje

**-Serena, la hermana de Haruka**

**-Ah, la chica de las coletas. Me gusta tu metamorfosis.**

**-La misma** –Da una vuelta exhibiendo su vestuario. -**¿Te gusta?**

**-Excelente -**Responde el tatuado.

Darien pone los ojos en blanco y toma a Serena por el brazo llevánola hasta el ascensor por lo que la chica levanta la voz a medida que se alejan

**-Necesito que me asesores con los tatuajes…** -se cierran las puertas del elevador

Darien regresa hasta recepción

**-Soy Darien Chiba, a sus órdenes**

**-Mi nombre es Diamante Tomoe, vengo por Soishi Tomoe de las Franquicias Tomoe**

No se equivocó en el restaurante. Observa a dos guardias de seguridad acercarse con las manos en pistolas de electricidad alertas a Diamante y les hace señas que se retiren. No los culpa, mientras él viste un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata color vino, Diamante parece un delincuente acabado de salir de prisión.

**-¿Qué cargo tiene en la empresa?**

**-Soy el presidente de la compañía**

Rei no pierde detalle del encuentro de los hombres. Pero lo que la tiene más intrigada es el ramo de rosas y la manera tan familiar como su jefe le tomó el brazo a su amiga y la llevó al ascensor.

**-Señorita Hino tome sus datos para el ingreso y entréguele el carnet de visitante **– Se dirige a Rei

**-Si señor Chiba**

Espera pacientemente que Rei haga formal el ingreso al recinto. Por ser una empresa que se dedica a la creación y mejora de fórmulas, y hay muchos químicos que no pueden ser usados por terceros que son codiciados en el mercado negro y por terroristas, cualquier visitante y empleado debe ser chequeado minuciosamente su ingreso y salida.

-** Acompáñeme por favor**.

**-Me parece haberlo visto antes ¿Nos vimos en...? –**Le pregunta Diamante mientras avanzan hacia el elevador** –¿el restaurante que recién inauguraron?**

**-El Restaurante Kino –**asiente Darien** –Ahora que lo menciona, usted es el hombre que está cortejando a la hermana de Serena.**

**-Serena es la chica que estaba disfrazada hace poco de pordiosera y hoy es la novia de Drácula –**Comenta Diamante

**-La misma –**Lleganal piso y se dirigena la secretaría**. **Darien no tiene necesidad de ir ya que puede llamar a Setsuna desde su oficina, pero enloquecerá si no ve a Serena. Pasa frente a las paredes de cristal y ve como ella observa a través de un microscopio para luego anotar los resultados.

La bata y la malla no esconden su hermosura, más bien la hacen ver más adorable

**-Si te gusta tanto ve por ella antes de que aquel te la gane** –Dice divertido Diamante señalando a Seiya que no despega los ojos de la espalda de Serena. Ella voltea y le dice algo que lo hace ruborizar y encogerse en sus apuntes a la vez que el alto castaño ríe y le dice algo a ella –**Esa chica debería trabajar de guardaespaldas, si la despides me la envías.**

**-Es valiosa, no la soltaré fácilmente**

**-¿Valiosa para los laboratorios o para ti? -**A Diamante no se le escapa detalle de cómo ve el jefe a Serena

Darien guarda silencio.

** .-**

**Spa Tenoh**

**-Señorita Tenoh, un joven la espera para comer –**Le avisa Kamesite Ayakashi, la anfitriona del turno diurno a Mina. La contrató esa semana ya que la clientela está aumentando y ella necesita tiempo para la administración del lugar

Mina levanta la mirada del cuaderno contable. Está extrañada, no ha hecho planes para salir con nadie. Va a pedir que la persona desconocida se retire cuando ve al dueño de los más bellos ojos verdes que haya visto.

**-Hazlo pasar –**Se levanta mientras sonríe coqueta **– Bienvenido a mi humilde lugar de trabajo.**

**-Es un placer para mí invitarla a comer –**Yaten parece otro hombre y no el mismo amargado de la mañana.

Al escuchar su voz Mina se ruboriza

**-¿Usted es el locutor Yaten Kou?**

**-¿Existe algún problema con eso? **

Antes de dirigirse hacia el Spa Yaten pasó por una tienda y compró un Jeans clásico, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra tomando en serio la recomendación escrita en la hoja. Por primera vez en dos días se peinó y compró un agua de colonia para caballeros.

Se ve muy distinto a la imagen de vago descuidado que siempre proyecta.

**-Perdone mi manera tan grosera de tratarlo hace dos días, no sabía que era usted. –**Está ruborizada admirando la imagen de hombre ordenado que tiene Yaten. Le gusta lo que ve **– Tome Asiento mientras termino las cuentas.**

**-¿Necesita ayuda? –**Se ofrece el peliplateado** –Soy bueno en la contabilidad.**

La rubia asiente encantada mientras enumera las cualidades del hombre de sus sueños en él: Viste bien(X), es educado(X), parece tener buen carácter(X), se ve responsable(X) y lo mejor es que se le da la matemática (√). Ahora verá si cuida su alimentación o es un desastre con el cuidado de su salud como Serena.

Sale un instante y llama por teléfono a Saory, es la empleada de mayor confianza y puede ser su aliada para que sus hermanas que jamás le jugarían sucio, no se enteren que les hace trampa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Radio FM Kiss**

Michiru entra en la oficina de Haruka y la observa crítica

**-Con ese vestido parece más que vas a visitar a un ex -marido y no a un… Novio en potencia. Si te pusieras unos aretes un poco más grandes que esos zarcillos que para poder verlos hay que tener una lupa, mejoraría tu imagen.**

**-No me gustan los zarcillos grandes –**Se levanta y muestra el vestido amarilloclásico hasta la rodilla y cuello recto mangas 3/4 y cinturón.

**-Menos mal que imaginé que vendrías desastrosa, apuesto a que tu hermana menor te ganó con el vestido y el maquillaje –**Ve su rostro a la vez que saca de su bolso grande algo que resultó ser un vestido floreadocon colores primaverales, no es corto, pero la tela es fresca y delgada, saca una paleta de maquillaje** –No te preocupes por Mónica, el vago se fue nada más terminar el programa y aunque no lo creas se ofreció a llevarla. Con tanto talento no se por qué no pone empeño en su apariencia. Pobre la que se enamore de él, le tocará duro.**

Haruka observa su atuendo y el vestido que Michiru le ofrece. Su nueva amiga tiene razón, parece una mujer aburrida.

**-Dame el vestido –**Michiru se lo entrega** –Ya regreso –**Entra al baño y se cambia rápidamente. Sale mostrando una imagen más relajada y juvenil

**-Te lo dije, ahora sí el hombre de tus más secretas y bizarras fantasías enloquecerá por ti. Ven y siéntate para limpiarte el rostro y aplicarte el maquillaje –**Haruka obedece. siente la crema fría en el rostro ** –No se por qué si tienes una hermana con un spa, que ofrece entre los servicios comunes el de tratamiento de belleza, Serena y tú sean unas completas inexpertas a la hora de arreglarse. Es urgente que le ganen a Mina la apuesta. La necesitan urgentemente.**

**-No me había interesado hasta ahora verme bonita – **Ahora le coloca el rímel** –El reto fue más para ayudarme a verme bien para Diamante.**

**-Bien dice el dicho "Cuando la mujer se desarrolla se inscribe en la sociedad protectora de animales, porque si no está detrás de una rata, la persigue un perro".**

Haruka no aguanta la risa y se carcajea haciendo que Michiru le manche el rostro de rímel

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es la primera vez que lo escucho**

**-Por moverte debo comenzar de nuevo. Afortunadamente cuentas con media hora para verte con tu caramelito pecaminoso. Y hablando de caramelo, el día del restaurante vi a un hombre de cabello negro que parecía rockero entre los comensales.**

**-Tengo entendido que trabaja con Serena ¿Por qué lo mencionas? **

**-Me encantaría ponerle el diente. Averigua con ella el nombre y si puedes su número de teléfono.**

**-Ahora agradezco que seas mi amiga y no mi hermana, temblaría al escuchar a Mina o Serena hablar así.**

Suena el celular de Haruka

**-Es Mina –**Le dice Michiru al dárselo.

**-Hola Mina –**Contesta la mayor** -¿Qué se te ofrece?**

_**-"Quería saber si aún vives después de lo que Serena nos hizo"**_

Haruka suspira

**-No se que voy a hacer con esa niña**

_**-"Ya pensé en el qué hacer. Espera un momento"**_** – **Escucha a un hombre que llama a Mina. La línea queda en silencio _**–"Ahora sí, es un contable que me revisa el libro para verificar que las cuentas estén bien. No quiero tener problemas con Hacienda"**_

**-Me contabas que sabías que hacer con…**

_**- "¡Ah, si! Ella busca la manera de llevarte la contraria"**_

**-No necesitas recordarlo**

_**-"¿Y si le apruebas sus locuras como si fueran lo mejor del mundo?"**_

**-¿Hablas de aplicarle psicología inversa?**

**-**_**"Así es, si le aplaudes sus locuras te aseguro que…"**_

Haruka escucha interesada, la idea no es mala y nada se pierde con intentarlo...

.-

**Laboratorios Chiba**

**-Muy bien, ya todo está arreglado** –Darien y Diamante finiquitan los documentos de prestación de servicios en el área de proveeduría de catálogos y artículos –**Solo falta su firma aquí**.

Setsuna ya no está impactada por ver a su jefe junto al motorizado del otro día. Quien iba a creer que ese hombre con apariencia de maleante fuera el cerebro y dueño de las franquicias más famosas y prósperas a nivel mundial.

**-Listo –**Diamante se relaja en la silla mientras espera que Setsuna salga y cierre la puerta –**Ahora que estamos solos, quisiera saber si tienes algún conocimiento de una apuesta por la que ciertas señoritas discutían.**

**-Si te gusta mucho Haruka tienes que estar enterado que la que demuestre a las otras estar enamorada y tener novio será esclava por un año. **

**-Ahora entiendo la confidencialidad de la chica cuando me dio su número **

**-¿Haruka hace trampa? –**Darien está muy interesado. Si la mayor que se ve más seria y responsable que las otras intenta verse a escondidas con Diamante ¿Qué le impide a la coqueta de la gemela de Serena hacer lo mismo?

**-No lo sabes por mí**. –Diamante aclara –**A ti te gusta la pequeña. ¿Sin esas botas por dónde te llega? **

Darien no se sentía tan bien desde que era un estudiante sin la responsabilidad de llevar una empresa y tener bajo su responsabilidad un gran número de empleados

**-No me llega al hombro** –Ríe soñador señalando su brazo –**No me importa su tamaño sino ella. Cuando la vi** **me pareció un ángel**

**-Yo iba por la calle en mi moto y me llamó la atención en el estacionamiento de la emisora un espectáculo de mujer, la vi de espaldas, me acerqué para ver si era real y al verme con esos ojos verdes, quedé flechado –**El hombre de cabello claro sonríe recordando el momento

**-Intento acercarme a Serena, no puedo hacerlo rápido porque huiría**

**-No digas babosadas, eso es de frente. Si le gustas no se asustará** –Mira su ropa –**aunque vistiendo así como un maniquí que no demuestra sentimiento ni pasión, ella que es tan espontánea no se fijará en ti.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? -**Darien mira su traje y la ropa de Diamante

**-A las mujeres no le gustan los sujetos que parecen estirados. Ensúciate un poco, cambia tu manera de vestir, trata de demostrar que estás vivo y te aseguro que esa chica peleará con cualquier mujer que intente acercarse a ti –**Mira el reloj de su teléfono de última generación** –Me debo ir, mi dama me espera –**Antes de abandonar la oficina le advierte** –No sabes nada de Haruka y mi persona.**

**-Descuida, porque tal vez debas cubrirnos a Serena y a mí. –**Queda solo y pensativo en las palabras que le dijo Diamante. Tal vez ya sea hora que él también sufra una metamorfosis.

Sale y encuentra a Serena emocionada con el ramo de rosas en los brazos. Lee la tarjeta y lo observa con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos celestes

**-Gracias** –se acerca y lo abraza solo segundos –**me gustaron** –vuelve a leer el mensaje en un susurro _**-"Para una dama linda y sensible que jamás estará sola" –**_huele las rosas –**Son hermosas**

Darien aprovecha para invitarla a salir, la aborda de frente como le dijo Diamante

**-Quería saber si puedes comer conmigo hoy –**La chica no esconde su emoción, que luego se apaga

**-Sería un honor para mí pero sabe que no puedo aceptar porque mis hermanas se enterarían**

**-¿Y si el restaurante es fuera de la ciudad?**

Serena maquina, si sale con él fuera de la ciudad las chicas jamás se enterarían.

**-Solo con una condición**

**-¿La cual es? –**Ya El hombre está más relajado, solo espera que la condición no sea imposible de complacer

**-Que me ayude a buscar un lugar donde se haga salto en Benji**

**-Después del almuerzo nos ponemos en eso –**No quiere imaginar que planea**- Por cierto no se si conozcas el Restaurante La Fuente Dorada, hay comida para todos los gustos.**

**-Hoy lo conoceré –**Embelesada le responde –**Guarde las flores un momento mientras me quito las extensiones y el maquillaje**

**-Déjeselo puesto, me agrada como se ve, parece una chica mala**.- Serena se ruboriza y esconde el rostro entre las rosas – **No fue mi intención ofenderla**

**-Me agradó que le gustara** –le dice sin levantar la mirada. Ahora el rubor le llega hasta las orejas

**-Con permiso, necesito hacer algo antes de salir**

Darien se apresura a llamar a su hermana para avisarle que no la necesita por los momentos, por fortuna Amy tiene que asistir después de la práctica a la universidad por lo que no puede asistir. La vida le sonríe a Darien, las oraciones comienzan a ser escuchadas

.-

**Spa Tenoh**

**-Listo las cuentas ya están correctas –**Yaten se levanta y le entrega el libro a Mina que no ha hecho otra cosa más que mirarlo hipnotizada, grabando en su memoria cada gesto que él hacía cuando encontraba un número malo** –Puedes estar tranquila.**

**-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho hoy por mí. Solo quiero pedirte un favor –**Lo mira apenada

**-Haré lo que me pidas si está a mi alcance**

**-Mi hermana mayor ni tus hermanos que trabajan con Serena pueden saber que salimos**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Es una apuesta que tontamente yo comencé –**Le cuenta la apuesta y las condiciones

**-En ese caso no te preocupes, conozco un Restaurante fuera de la ciudad que sirven comida para todos los gustos.**

**-¿Cómo se llama? –**Pregunta alegre de poder contar con él

**-La Fuente Dorada, te gustará, ya lo verás**

Mina está feliz, sus planes no podían ser más perfectos

.-

**En un lugar de la ciudad**

Haruka aparece apresurada en el convertible amarillo y ve a Diamante esperándola sentado despreocupado en la moto, Esta vez es una Kawasaki ER-6F. La chica queda enamorada de la potente moto al instante.

**-Hola preciosa, te esperaba** –La rubia se acerca para admirar y tocar la Kawasaki pero es atraída de repente y besada por Diamante –**Me preocupaste, pensé que te habías arrepentido.**

**-No lo pensé –**Intenta calamar los latidos de su corazón** –Perdona la tardanza, si hubiera sabido que sería recibida así habría llegado más temprano.**

Por respuesta Diamante vuelve a besarla, esta vez ella abre los labios y le permite que invada con su lengua su boca para mostrarle como debe ser un verdadero beso. No puede evitar comparar a Jedite con ese hombre. Y en todo Diamante sale ganando.

**-Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde – **La mira de pies a cabeza** –Sabía que eres hermosa, pero vestida así eres una tentación para cualquier hombre. El cuero y el negro deben verse de maravilla en ti.**

Haruka ríe ruborizada.

**-¿A dónde vamos?**

**-Un amigo me contó de un lugar donde te complacen con lo que pidas. Está fuera de la ciudad y es acogedor –**besa la comisura de sus labios** –Se llama La Fuente Dorada, te encantará**

**-¿Iremos En mi auto? –**Desea viajar en la moto, sentir su potencia

**-Puedes viajar conmigo, seré cuidadoso en la curvas –**Le entrega el casco** –Usa tus dos brazos para sujetarte a mi, además de asegurar que no te caerás será la excusa perfecta para que me abraces.**

Enciende la moto y ayuda a la joven a acomodarse, se van hacia el lugar sin imaginar lo que les espera.

.-

Serena aborda el auto de Darien y espera a que él cierre la puerta y lo rodee.

**-Gracias por las rosas** –Le dice nuevamente. Él se siente feliz de que su gesto haya sido del agrado de ella.

**-No tienes que agradecer y tutéame cuando estemos a solas. Me siento como un anciano cuando me dices usted.**

**-Lo intentaré.**

**-Iremos al restaurante y después de comer haremos lo que me pediste.**

Amy llamó dos horas antes a Rei para pedirle que no divulgue a nadie la cita de Serena con Darien. Sabe que guardar un secreto no es el fuerte de Rei y como medio de presión le recuerda que le debe el empleo. A regañadientes aceptó.

Serena duda antes de hablar

**-¿Qué opina de las mujeres que trabajan? – **Al parar en un semáforo Darien voltea a ver su rostro y percibe temor en sus ojos.

**-Toda mujer tiene derecho a trabajar, es libre como el hombre de ejercer cualquier tipo de profesión honesta que la haga crecer como mujer y como profesional. Pienso que pueden dar más que nosotros porque ustedes las mujeres son detallistas y están más pendientes en las cosas pequeñas que a veces los hombres no les damos importancia.**

Su razonamiento dejó sin palabras a la rubia, es su propio pensamiento salido de la boca de un hombre .Mueve la cabeza ¡Quién hubiera creído que existe un hombre que piensa como ella!

**-¡Vaya! –**Exclama por fin** –me alegra que piense así.**

Cuando Serena se encuentra a solas con Darien aflora su verdadera personalidad, es otra persona, más educada, pierde todo aire retador es más dulce y tímida. Esa actitud provoca en él una ternura infinita, le hace desear protegerla, siente amor por esa chica que a tan corta edad ha experimentado la pérdida y el dolor.

Él y Amy tienen vivos a sus padres que ya jubilados se mudaron a Corea para vivir, explorar y disfrutar sus años dorados.

Sonríe al recordar que a pesar de tener treinta y dos años de casados aún se aman y su padre llama novia a su madre y viceversa, que se demuestran el mismo amor y respeto como la vez que se enamoraron. Eso es lo que Darien quiere para sí.

Por eso no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por casarse, no había encontrado ese amor que en vez de sentirlo como carga sea una bendición, no lo había hallado… hasta ahora.

**-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado a pasear en bicicleta?** –Le pregunta al verla distraída en el paisaje –**Podemos vernos en el parque que queda al norte, por allí hay una senda que pocos ciclistas conocen y no habría problemas que alguien te descubra**

**-Me encantará acompañarte. Tengo tiempo sin usar la bicicleta… -**Calla al ver como un motorizado los pasa a toda velocidad sin prestar atención al auto que viene en sentido contrario** –Ese tonto debería cuidar la vida de su pasajera si no le interesa la de él –**La pasajera lleva vestido floreado de colores primaverales

**-Por ese tipo de conductores suceden los accidentes –**Señala Darien molesto.

Veinte minutos después llegan a un restaurante de estilo tradicional y ven estacionada debajo de un árbol la moto.

**-Quisiera saber quien es el dueño de eso –**Serena piensa en voz alta** –Ese bellaco debe aprender a conducir antes de tocar un vehículo, sin importar cuantas llantas tenga.**

**-Ya tranquila, que vinimos a pasar un rato ameno**

Entran al restaurante y observan que el lugar está extrañamente etiquetado: Vegetarianos piso superior, para los que comen carnes a la derecha y los que vienen a degustar alimentos del mar la terraza.

**-Vamos a comer carne** –dice Serena señalando al ala derecha.

Afortunadamente no es muy amiga de los vegetales porque en el piso superior se encuentran Haruka y Diamante disfrutando la comida.

La rubia estilizada come sin importarle como la gente ve a Diamante preguntándose si es un hampón que la secuestró

**-¿No te molesta que la gente te observe crítica?**

**-Ellos viven de chequera y apariencia. Yo lo hago para disfrutar lo bueno de la vida –**Toma la mano con que ella sujeta el tenedor **–De no ser así no te hubiera conocido**

Haruka lo observa intentando no demostrar que se siente conmovida por la ternura que escucha en su voz

**-Si te hubiera conocido hace años y no a… -**su voz suena temblorosa** –mi vida sería otra**

**-Aún puedes vivir plenamente, eres joven. No te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz.**

**-Disculpa necesito ir al tocador –**Se levanta y apresuradamente baja las escaleras. Observa hacia una mesa donde ve a una chica que llama poderosamente la atención por su indumentaria y la gente la observa crítica como a Diamante ya que su acompañante parece un hombre de… ¡¿es el jefe de Serena?!

La culpable es Mina que escribió el reto de invitar a comer al jefe y Serena ha tenido que cumplirlo por vergüenza fuera de la ciudad y justo en ese restaurante

Se apresura hacia el tocador y en ese momento ve al vago locutor con… ¿Mina?

Seguro hizo otra apuesta y perdió, porque ese hombre es todo lo contrario a su hermana.

Aunque está vestido decente en este momento eso no significa que cambie de la noche a la mañana.

Da la vuelta apresurada y sube corriendo las escaleras

**-Debemos irnos** –Le dice agitada a Diamante moviendo las manos nerviosa – ¡**Mis hermanas están aquí!**

**-¿Juntas?** –Levanta la mano para llamar al camarero

**-No, Serena está con su jefe por un tonto reto de Mina y ella está con el vago de Yaten Kou**

**-Baja primero tú mientras cancelo la cuenta y te escondes en el baño hasta que te llame**

Toma su cartera y corre apresurada hacia el baño a esconderse

Mina y Yaten se deciden pasar a la terraza. En ese instante Serena levanta la mirada y ve a su hermana caminar con él. Abre los ojos asustada y Darien voltea para ver el motivo de su preocupación

**-¿Esa no es tu hermana?** -Le pregunta tranquilo **–Parece que hace trampa saliendo con un hombre**

**- Sale con él porque le dije a Taiki que lo obligara a invitarla ¿Y qué crees que dirá si me ve contigo?**

**-Tienes razón, lo siento** –Qué contrariedad –**Haremos esto, tú te escondes en el tocador y mientras pago la cuenta y busco el auto. Cuando esté en la puerta te llamo para que salgas y nos vamos rápido**

**-¡Pero es que no he comido aún!**

**-Te compensaré por esto, lo prometo**

Serena se levanta y apresurada desaparece mientras Darien llama al camarero. Luego de pagar por una comida no consumida sale en busca de su auto y ve al dueño de la Kawasaki que los pasó en la carretera

**-Así que tú eres el irresponsable de la carretera** –Guarda silencio, le llega la idea a la mente **-¡No me digas que la mujer que estaba contigo es Haruka y la trajiste a este restaurante!**

**-¿Y de tantos lugares tuviste que escoger este para traer a Serena? –**Diamante no sabe si reír o enojarse

**-¿Dónde está Haruka?** –Darien le responde con otra pregunta recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

**-Se escondió en el tocador de damas hasta que la llame**

**-¡Envié a Serena para allá!** –pasa la mano por su cabello –**Se encontrarán y descubrirán todo.**

**-Haruka sabe que están aquí, pero piensa que Serena te invitó a comer por un reto de su otra hermana.**

Los dos hombres se miran muy serios y de repente estallan en risas

**-Cuando invites a algún lugar a la hermana de Serena avísame dónde para no volver a pasar este bochorno –**Darien le indica divertido

**-Dalo por hecho **

–**Permíteme llamar a Serena para que no descubra a su hermana**

En el restaurante Mina que le tiene aversión a los gérmenes recuerda que no se ha lavado las manos

**-Discúlpame un momento, debo ir a lavarme las manos antes de comer, deberías hacer lo mismo, la gente se enferma porque no toma las precauciones antes de ingerir alimentos.**

Se levanta para dirigirse al tocador, Yaten aprovecha para leer los datos que Taiki le dio

**-Obsesiva con el orden y la limpieza. No puede ser ¿Por qué no es una persona normal?**

Le viene a la mente su habitación, ese basurero como lo bautizó Taiki, no recuerda la última vez que le hizo la limpieza o cuando encendió la lavadora para lavar su ropa, o revisó debajo de su cama. Sonríe irónico, si esa belleza descubre como es en realidad saldrá huyendo.

Tendrá que hacer una pequeña mejora a su conducta, botará toda la ropa sucia y comprará nueva. Con eso bastará.

Mina entra al tocador y siente unas ganas urgentes de hacer pis, de tres cubículos con que cuenta el lugar dos están ocupados y el tercero no tiene cerradura

**-Por favor si se pueden dar una apuradita que estoy de urgencia** –Por respuesta recibe un largo silencio **-¿se durmieron en el retrete?** –Nada – ¡**Esto no es posible! llamaré al gerente para que las saque**

En el momento que sale, Serena recibe el mensaje de Darien y asomando la cabeza para ver si hay otra persona se apresura a salir, aborda rápidamente el auto y se marchan.

Haruka recibe también el mensaje de Diamante y corre despavorida hacia la salida, se sube a la moto sin colocarse el casco y salen rápidamente hacia un lugar seguro.

Mina llega con una mujer enviada por el gerente y encuentra los cubículos vacíos

**-Seguro se asustaron cuando las amenacé con llamar al gerente, ustedes deberían estar pendiente de la gente que entra, porque de seguro esas mujeres no estaban haciendo nada bueno. Lo que una ve en estos lugares. Seguro son casadas y vinieron a lanzar una cana al aire y sus esposos vinieron a descubrirlas.**

A un Kilómetro del restaurante Diamante detiene la moto. Haruka se baja y de los nervios se inclina un poco

**-¡Estuvo cerca!** –Exclama **–Pensé que me descubrirían**

**-Pero no negarás que fue excitante**

**-Si excitante es sentir tu pulso en las sienes y ganas de vomitar ante la seguridad de que te descubran, entonces sí fue excitante –**Ríe al recordar el susto de muerte que pasó cuando por la rendija del cubículo vio a Serena esconderse en el siguiente, peor fue cuando Mina entró reclamando su derecho para usar el baño –**Pero no quiero volver a pasar esto.**

**-Deja que te recompense, busquemos esos pantalones negros ceñidos y la chaqueta de cuero, de paso compramos una pizza, basta de tantos vegetales, la comemos en mi casa –**Haruka va a protestar pero él se le adelanta** -junto con una mujer muy especial. Cuando la conozcas la amarás como yo.**

**-¿Puedo conducir de regreso?**

**-Ya veo que quieres más a mi moto que a mí. **

**-Ambos son uno solo –**Diamante le entrega el casco. Acomoda la falda entre sus piernas y sesube** –Anda súbete, en cualquier instante Mina regresa a la ciudad y no quiero que nos encuentre aquí.**

**-Eres todo lo que pedí para navidad, aunque me llegó con cinco meses de retraso –**Levanta la visera del casco de ella y le da un ligero beso y vuelve a cubrirla** –Marchémonos por esa pizza y la ropa… junto con unas botas. Vestida de negro serás la mujer más deseable del país.**

Se acomoda detrás de su rubia, ésta enciende el motor y parten directo hacia el final de un almuerzo incomparable...


	8. Chapter 8

Darien y Serena llegan a un sushi bar

**-Espero que te guste el sushi, se que querías comer carne pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar –**Se baja del auto y le abre la puerta a su ángel quien tiene cara de querer matar a alguien –**No vayan a aparecer tus hermanas por acá también**

**-¿Por qué tenía Mina que aparecer en ese lugar? ¿Es que no existe otro? –**Se queja Serena

**-Si sigues con esa actitud vas a sufrir una indigestión, mejor vamos a comer –**Le toma la mano y se la besa. Debajo del maquillaje Serena se ruboriza y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente

**-Buenas tardes señor –**El valet parking lo recibe, es un joven que tiene los ojos pintados de oscuro y el cabello negro un poco alborotado con reflejos rojos y azules, que ya no presta atención al entrenamiento que le dieron para que fuera respetuoso con los clientes y al ver a Serena vestida como la mujer de sus sueños, quedaencantado **–Por fin conozco a la mujer de mis sueños**

**-Será de tus pesadillas –**Le espetaSerena y Darien se molesta por el descaro del hombre

**-Señor disculpe pero es que su hermana me…**

Darien lo toma por la pechera

**-Te agradezco que controles tus impulsos y le pidas disculpas a mi esposa**

El valet Parking palidece y trata de disculparse

**-Pepe… pero es que usted viste… y ella usa… -**No encuentra las palabras** –Y usted no es… y ella si… **

**-Déjalo querido, te dije que al disfrazarte de hombre de negocios nadie creería que estamos juntos –**Serena que le sigue el juego le dice muy seria** –No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte ese horrible traje. Si nuestros hermanos de la secta de los Dark Ángels saben que este mequetrefe te faltó el respeto vendrán por él.**

**-No les digan nada por favor – **el joven está rojo** –Le pido disculpas señora a usted también señor. Pero por favor permítanme mantener mi puesto.**

**-Está bien –**Darien lo suelta y le alisa la camisa** –La próxima vez se más respetuoso con las damas –**Le entrega las llaves **–Cuida el auto**

**Sí señor –**Hace una reverencia nervioso

Al verlo alejarse para estacionar el auto estallan en carcajadas. Habían estado aguantando la risa desde el principio

-**¡No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso! –**Darien le abre la puerta del establecimiento** –Salir a comer contigo hace del almuerzo una aventura.**

**-Eres divertido debajo de tanto almidón –**Serena se limpia con cuidado las lágrimas que derramó por tanto reír** –De tanto reír me duele el estómago.**

Al escuchar la palabra almidón Darien recuerda las palabras de Diamante_**"A las mujeres no le gustan los sujetos que parecen estirados. Ensúciate un poco, cambia tu manera de vestir, trata de demostrar que estás vivo"**_

**-Tienes razón, había olvidado que la vida puede ser divertida – **Le ofrece la silla para que se siente -**¿Pedimos un vino para comenzar?**

**-El alcohol me hace daño –**Enrojece al confesar** –Hace años intenté ahogar las penas en alcohol y lo que conseguí fue vomitar hasta que ya no tenía conciencia. Haruka no lo sabe, y no quiero que lo sepa. Ya bastante tiene con cargar conmigo como para también preocuparla por cosas que no vienen al caso.**

**-Si amas a tu hermana ¿Por qué te comportas así?**

**-Porque cuando trato de portarme bien ella dice que estoy enferma e intenta llevarme a un hospital –**Ríe** –Le gusta molestarme, piensa que le llevo la contraria, pero es ella la que provoca todo esto –**Señala su ropay maquillaje** –tratando de tener un control que no sabe ejercer. La amo mucho, pero si me tranquilizo ella se siente una inútil.**

**-¿No has pensado alguna vez que tal vez ella se enamore y desee formar una familia?**

Serena lo ve por un momento resentida, para después entristecer

**-Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero ella no sabe escoger. Su único novio resultó ser una rata que le secó el corazón. Quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, pero ambas tememos repetir errores que vimos en… -**Cambia el tema** –Tengo hambre, vamos a pedir. Si llegó tarde Setsuna me despedirá.**

Darien entiende la indirecta. Decide pedir y comen en silencio

.-

**Mansión Tomoe**

**-Bienvenido señor Tomoe, señorita –**Los recibe el nuevo guardia de seguridad

**-¿Esta es tu casa?**

**-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada –**Le contesta Diamante divertido

Haruka no se impresiona por el inmenso tamaño de la mansión, sino porque jamás imaginó que Diamante viviera en un lugar como ese.

**-¿Cuál es tu profesión?**

**-Te diré todo cuando comamos la pizza que encargué. Ya deben haberla traído **

**-El señor Soishi tiene visita** –Le anuncia el guardia a su jefe **–Y se llevó la pizza con él cuando la trajeron.**

**-¡OH cielos! –**Ya le está colmando la paciencia el abuso y la prepotencia de su tío –**Encarga otra con todos los ingredientes, pide una para ti también. ¿Por lo menos pagó lo que se llevó?**

**-Dijo que lo pusieran en la cuenta de usted**

Diamante no dice nada delante de la chica, pero ya buscará un apartamento pequeño para que Soishi se mude. No quiere que le de un desplante a Haruka y no piensa esconderla.

**-Observe bien a esta señorita** –Le indica al guardia **–De ahora en adelante es la única mujer, aparte de la nana y mi familia que tiene libre acceso a la mansión ¿Le quedó claro?**

**-Si señor**

**-¿Dónde está Nicolás?**

**-Su tío lo envió a comprarle una botella de whisky porque no le parecieron buenas las de la bodega **

Diamante arranca la moto y va hasta la cocina. Haruka espera a que él abra y le de paso para entrar.

**-Hola nana –**abraza a la anciana** –Mira a quien te traje –**La anciana la estudia en silencio y sonríe encantada** –Te dije que te gustaría**

**-Es cierto mi niño, es muy hermosa, bienvenida mi niña –**La abraza y Haruka le responde el abrazomirando asombrada a Diamante** –Cuida bien de mi muchachito porque aunque parezca un niño malcriado es muy bueno.**

Diamante mira sonriente cuando la nana le toma a la chica por las mejillas y estudia sus facciones. En ese momento entra Soishi en la cocina

**-Me pareció escuchar la moto. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que el señor de la casa entra por la puerta principal y la cocina es para los empleados?** –Se da cuenta de la presencia de Haruka –**ah, llegó la nueva mucama. Usted joven, le toca el ala derecha donde se encuentran mis aposentos, comience por los baños**

**-Te pido respeto para mi novia **

Diamante se para frente a su tío. Es más alto que éste, por lo que Soishi parece un hombrecito delante de su sobrino

**-No sabía que tenías este tipo de gustos** –Haruka se ruboriza mientras la nana la abraza solidaria.

El tatuado aguanta el deseo de golpear a su tío. Decide cobrar la afrenta contra su chica de otra manera.

**-He decidido que hoy te marches de esta casa. Ya no eres bienvenido y de ahora en adelante todas tus cuentas las pagarás tú.**

**-Pero sobrino ¿A dónde iré? –**Pregunta pálido el hombre **– ¡Soy tu familia, tu sangre!**

**-Debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con las personas que más quiero así que comienza a hacer tu maleta con tus propias manos. Mis empleados no están para servirte.**

Soishi mira a Haruka con odio y dando la vuelta sale apresurado.

**-Tal vez deba irme** –La chica casi llora –**No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas familiares.**

**-Debí hacer esto hace tiempo** –Marca el número de su abogado –**Hola Sanders, necesito que le busques un apartamento modesto a mi tío, y ahora mismo anula todas las cuentas en común que tengamos. También quiero que averigües cualquier negocio que está haciendo a mi nombre.**

_**-"¿Por fin entendiste?"**_

**-Tuve que ser testigo de su pedantería. Hablamos luego.**

Corta la comunicación y se acerca a Haruka, la abraza tierno mientras ella esconde el rostro en su cuello.

**-Perdóname por la ofensa de mi tío – **Observa como la nana le prepara una infusión de flores demanzanilla** –Para mi eres la mujer más valiosa de mi vida junto con mi madre, mi hermana y mi nana.**

**-No creo estar a tu nivel –**Comienza a justificarse la chica sollozando

**-Se quien eres. Sin necesidad de investigar supe todo lo de tus padres y preguntando un poco me enteré de tu abolengo por parte de tu madre. Yo soy el que no está a tu altura, pero te prometo esforzarme para no avergonzarte**

La nana es testigo mudo de la declaración de Diamante. Se siente feliz de que haya podido encontrar a la mujer que completa su ser.

.-

**En otro lugar**

Darien y Serena van de regreso al laboratorio recuerda que no hicieron lo que le prometió. Es una excusa perfecta para salir nuevamente con ella

**-Olvidamos buscar donde se hace el salto de Benji. ¿Qué te parece si mañana comemos nuevamente y hacemos la diligencia?**

**-Me parece bien. Aunque no podría aguantar otro almuerzo como el de hoy. Comeremos donde Lita, ella podrá escondernos en caso de que a mis hermanas se le antoje aparecer. –**Nota que Darien se desvía de laruta **-¿Dónde vamos?**

**-Espera y verás -**Se detiene en una tienda de mascotas** –Ya regreso **

Entra y en menos de dos minutos regresa con una bolsa de alimento para gatos y una caja que contiene dos pequeños gatitos

**-¡Qué bellos! **– Serena toma la caja que él le entrega. Dentro de la misma hay dos gatitos que al sentir su caricia comienzan a maullar **-¿Son para Amy?**

**-No, mi hermana me dijo que te gustan los gatos y al ver a estos dos hermosos mininos pensé que en tus sabios cuidados crecerán fuertes. El negro es una hembra – **Serena la toma y le observa el rostro tocando su frente que tiene un mechón de pelo blanco en forma de media luna** – Y el blanco es macho. Aún no tienen nombres.**

**-¿Puedo darle el blanco a Mina? Siempre ha querido tener un gato blanco pero jamás nos permitieron tener ni una pecera. Así se entretiene y deja de ser una dictadora del orden.**

**-Solo si promete cuidarlo.**

**-¿Dijiste que el negro es hembra? –**Aún la tiene en sus manos. Darien asiente** –Entonces la llamaré Luna**

**-Es un nombre muy bonito**

**-¿Sabías que Luna significa Selene?**

**-Parecido a tu nombre.**

**-Por eso le pondré Luna –**Acaricia la pancita de la gata** -Te prometo que la cuidaré.**

**Restaurant La Fuente Dorada**

Mina y Yaten han terminado de comer. La rubia está feliz al ver que su acompañante cuida su alimentación.

**-Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, es un placer contar con tu compañía**

**-Para mí es muy halagador estar contigo.** –Sonríe coqueta, haciendo que el peliplateado se sienta hechizado por ella.

**-¿Deseas repetir la experiencia mañana?** –Le pregunta solícito

**-Me gustaría, pero no puedo salir de la ciudad, tengo que esperar a que lleguen unos productos. Pero puedo pedir que nos lleven el almuerzo al Spa**

**-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?** –Le pregunta el peliplateado

**-Comida orgánica y del mar. No me gusta el pollo, la carne o el cerdo**

Yaten abre los ojos desmesurados, pues a ella no le gusta lo que a él más le encanta comer. Ya perdió un punto con ella.

**-¿Ni siquiera una hamburguesa?** –Pregunta desconsolado **-¿Papas fritas, gaseosas, arroz frito con cerdo, kenchi?**

**-Todo lo que has mencionado produce colesterol alto y cáncer. Si no cuidamos nuestra salud no viviremos más de cincuenta años **

La chica usa un perfume tan delicioso al olfato que provoca comérsela, pero parece muñeca de porcelana, todo lo que él detesta.

No entiende por qué siente tanta necesidad de estar en su compañía si hace años vetó ese tipo de mujeres en su vida. Su mujer ideal es como la chica que parecía despreocupada por su apariencia y vestía como él en el restaurante.

Pero por algún motivo ésta lo trae de cabeza.

**-Ya es hora de irnos** –Molesto por conocer los gustos culinarios de Mina llama al camarero y pide la cuenta.

**-¿Dije algo malo?** –Mina

**-Nada. Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer mañana y no puedo posponerlo** -Miente.

Mina entiende que la está evitando.

**-¿Sabes qué? No necesito que des ninguna excusa para evitarme. Me harás un favor manteniéndote alejado de mí.**

Se levanta, toma su bolso y sale del recinto apresurada. A Yaten apenas le da tiempo de pagar y dejar la propina para salir detrás de ella.

**-Espera** –Corre sin importarle que la gente lo vea –**No quise…**

**-¡Por supuesto que quisiste!** –Espeta ella **-¿Crees que no entendí tu mirada? Mis hermanas tienen razón, todos los hombres son unos zopencos desubicados que lo único que quieren es cortarle las alas a la mujer para sentirse machos y** **seguros** –Se acerca a una pareja que va a partir **-¿Podrían llevarme de regreso a la ciudad por favor?**

**-Si, suba **–le indica la mujer que va de copiloto

**-¡Viniste conmigo y conmigo te vas! –**Yaten la sujeta por el brazo enojado

**-Si no quieres perder tu empleo o que le informe a mi hermana mayor de tu maltrato te recomiendo que me sueltes. Si sabes como se comporta una osa defendiendo a sus hijos, Haruka es peor.**

Yaten comprende que está ante una mujer decidida y valiente, no ante la tonta que pensó que era después de escuchar sus gustos.

**-Perdóname** – La suelta lentamente. No quiere perder lo que puede llegar a ser. Es el momento exacto para huir pero por alguna razón prefiere estar preso y dominado por ella.

-**Perdonado. Pero mantente alejado de mí** –Se sube al coche y cierra la puerta.

Yaten la ve partir desconsolado.

.-

**Spa Tenoh**

**-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –**Saory la interroga

**-Ni me lo preguntes –**Mina acaba de llegar** –Si Serena y Haruka viven diciendo que los hombres son básicos que solo sirven para la plomería y cambiar bombillas, ¿Por qué no aprendo de ellas?**

En ese momento llega un repartidor con un enorme ramo de rosas y globos

**-¿La señorita Mina Tenoh?**

**-Soy yo-**Mina y Saory se ven a la vez que la rubia firma y recibe el ramo

**-¿De quién son? **–Le pregunta Saory a la vez que Mina toma la tarjeta y lee:

_**-"Perdóname por ser un cabeza dura, **_

_**Por favor acepta este ramo en señal de mi arrepentimiento.**_

_**Tuyo:**_

_**Yaten Kou"**_

**-¡Que romántico –**Ya Mina olvidó su enojo

**-Parece que los hombres son buenos para la plomería, cambiar bombillas y enviar arreglos florales que nos ablande el corazón -**Comenta divertida Saory

**-Déjalas aquí en recepción** –Arranca la tarjeta y la esconde en su bolso –**no vayan a venir algunas de mis hermanas y descubran que salí con un chico**

Tres horas después Serena entra en su despacho con una caja

**-Mira lo que te traje –**Emocionada le muestra los gatitos

**-¡Qué bellos! –**Toma al blanco en sus manos y lo abraza tiernamente** -¿De quién son?**

**-Míos, pero pensé que te gustaría el blanco, es varoncito**

**-¡Me encanta! –**Ríe al verlo maullar** –es precioso ¿tiene nombre?**

**-La negra la escogí para mí y le puse Luna. Tú debes buscarle un nombre al tuyo**

Mina piensa, siempre le ha gustado la mitología griega, sus dioses, sus fábulas

**-Le pondré Artemis. Ya que la tuya es Luna, la diosa Artemisa fue identificada con Selene, diosa de la luna y en la mitología romana con la diosa Diana.**

Ambas guardan silencio, admirando a los gatitos y recordando a su madre. Serena rompe el silencio con voz temblorosa

**-Falta un mes para que ella cumpla un año más lejos de nosotras. Un año más desde que nos fue arrebatada**

**-Serena, debes superarlo, odiar a nuestro padre no le devolverá la vida.**

**-No, pero me da un motivo para vivir, para continuar adelante –**Sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas** –Si él no la hubiera obligado a asistir ella y los padres de Lita, estarían vivos.**

**-Las cosas suceden no por casualidad…**

**-¡No justifiques lo que no se puede justificar! –**Grita Serena furiosa haciendo que los gatitos se asusten** – ¡Él mató a nuestra madre y dejó a Lita huérfana!**

Sale apresurada olvidando los gatitos. Toma el primer taxi que pasa, Mina corre detrás de ella pero es demasiado tarde. Regresa al despacho y marca el celular de Haruka

**-¿Hola?**

**-Haruka tenemos un problema, Serena huyó de aquí y no pude detenerla...**

.-

**Restaurante de Lita**

Andrew está cerca de la entrada atendiendo unos clientes cuando ve llegar a Serena. Se disculpa con los comensales y se dirige directo hacia la amiga de su esposa. Ella al verlo se arroja a sus brazos y comienza a llorar.

**-Vamos a buscar a Lita – **le dice mientras caminan hacia donde se encuentra la castaña

**-¡¿Pero qué te sucedió?! –**Le pregunta su amiga al verla vestida de manera tan extraña y con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas** –Llama a Haruka –**Le indica a su marido

**-Está bien cariño – **se aleja para marcar el número

**-¿Qué sucedió ahora? –**La interroga mientras le limpia la cara del maquillaje. Retira cada una de las extensiones dejando su dorada cabellera libre de artificios –**Esta es la Serena que conozco. Ahora sí puedes decirme qué te sucede y por qué te disfrazaste de bruja**

Entre el llanto la rubia ríe, pero vuelve a poner cara de preocupación al ver la camisa blanca de Andrew

**-Lo siento, te compraré otra – **Señala su camisa

**-No te preocupes, tengo varias aquí por si acaso sucede algún accidente con la comida.**

**-El único hombre en el mundo que vale la pena y tú lo conquistaste –**Le bromea Serena a Lita

**-Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes ganas de matarme –**El rubio le concede a Serena una de sus mejores sonrisas al escuchar el halago

**-Se me quitaron cuando me enteré que seré madrina de mini-Lita**

**-¿Y si es mini-Andrew? –**Lita y Andrew quedan expectantes

**-Lo amaré sabiendo que le darán una buena educación y aprenderá a valorar a las mujeres**

**-Ahora que ya estás más tranquila dime que es lo que te sucede**

Serena guarda silencio mientras entristece nuevamente

**-¿Puedes perdonar a mi padre después de lo que le hizo a los tuyos?**

Andrew y Lita se miran en silencio

**-Nunca lo culpé –**Suspira abrazando a su amiga** –Si hay que culpar a alguien es al ciervo o la niebla, pero no a tu padre.**

Haruka y Mina entran sigilosas y observan a Serena y Lita abrazadas

**-¿Eres feliz con él? –**señala a Andrew

**-Más de lo que puedes imaginar –**Levanta su rostro y le dice sincera** –Él sacrificó su carrera de Química por mí. Estudió Administración y Turismo para ayudarme en el Restaurante, para que yo hiciera mi sueño realidad.**

Serena vuelve a llorar

**-Disculpen** –Andrew deja a las chicas solas con sus confesiones – **debo atender a los clientes.**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas? -**Lita evoca sus años de escuela** -Las cinco soñábamos con encontrar el príncipe azul. Mina era la más loquita al describir al suyo como uno que pulía su armadura a cada rato, Amy no exigía mucho, solo alguien que la amara, Rei quería uno que la obedeciera, yo anhelaba encontrar uno parecido a mi padre y tú querías a alguien que peleara contra los dragones por ti, que fuera capaz de volar alto contigo.**

Al escuchar a Lita Serena piensa en Darien. Si el príncipe azul existiera ese sería él.

Mina y Haruka se acercan en silencio y se abrazan a la otras dos. Así las cuatro pasan unos minutos. Todas han sido víctimas del destino. Las hermanas piensan que ya es hora de pasar la página y darle una oportunidad a la vida.

Es una promesa...


	9. Chapter 9

Serena baja a desayunar vestida con una falda rosa con media negras y botas del mismo color de la falda, Usa la sudadera negra que Lita le regaló. Aún sigue molesta porque no puede usar sus coletas. Usa una cinta rosa y su maquillaje consiste solo en un labial rosa, un ligero rubor y rímel. Alimenta a Luna y la coloca en la caja de arena.

**-Preciosa Luna** –le habla con amor –**mamá debe ir a trabajar y te portarás bien. Nada de hacer tonterías con Artemis.**

**-Mi nene se va conmigo –**escucha que Mina le habla** –Por lo tanto lo que suceda será causa de tu nena. Me gusta tu estilo hoy, te ves menos... bruja.**

**-Pero tú sigues siendo la misma estirada de siempre no importa lo que te pongas. ¿Dónde está Haruka que no ha bajado a servir el desayuno?**

**-Tendrás que preparártelo tú misma ya que apenas está vistiéndose, no se que le pasa, desde hace días está más atenta a su imagen.**

**-Tal vez tiene novio y lo mantiene oculto**

Ambas se miran para luego arrugar el rostro

**-¡No! –**No creen que la mayor esté jugándoles sucio.

Es la más correcta de las tres y la que después de Serena menos quiere saber de relaciones.

La causa de su diálogo baja lentamente las escaleras

**-¡Wow!** –Serena está impactada por la manera tan provocativa en que está vestida. Ahora es ella la que viste toda de negro, haciendo resaltar el color de su piel y su cabello **-¡Te ves genial!**

**-Como que me estoy quedando atrás en cuanto al arreglo personal** –Mina la rodea detallándola

**-Me encantan tus botas, ¡Y esa chaqueta!** –Serena la toca mientras habla incomodando a Haruka **-¿Esta falda es de cuero?**

**-¡Y esos zarcillos! –**Mina le toca los dos grandes aretes** – Que…**

**-¿Pueden dejarme en paz? –**Ya no aguanta tanto escrutinio** –Se hace tarde **

**-Te pareces a Diamante, ¿Por casualidad te hiciste algún tatuaje sin decirnos nada? –**Serena la mira sospechosa

**-No digas tonterías hermanita, que aún no hemos cumplido ese reto.**

**-Voy a firmar el acuerdo para que me den el auto –**Serena saca de la nevera una jarra de jugo y parte del pollo que Lita les obsequió la tarde anterior** –Pero quiero una camioneta rústica 4X4 oscura con vidrios ahumados –**Habla muy tranquila mientras llena un plato con arroz, pollo, jamón y lo que encuentra a su paso metiéndolo al microondas

A Haruka y Mina se les revuelve el estómago nada más ver el desayuno de su hermana

**-Sigo pensando que la cambiaron en la maternidad** –Mina hace un gesto de vomitar y sale a tomar aire

**-¿Por qué ese cambio radical y pedir un vehículo en específico?**

**-Ya es hora de dejarte en paz, habrán días que no podrás recogerme y no es justo que te preocupes por mí**

**-¿Pero por qué no quieres cualquier vehículo?**

**-Porque quiero conocer lugares de los cuales tú no me llevarás en tu auto, pero no olvido que debes enseñarme a conducir en él –**Ríe a la vez que come una gran porción de pollo

Haruka la observa en silencio. No le cree el cuento.

Tendrá que pedirle a Rei y Amy que la vigilen..

**Laboratorios Chiba**

**-¿Te contó tu hermano cómo le fue en su cita con mi hermana?**

**-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!** –Taiki se lamenta –**Cuando llegamos lo encontramos que parecía un poseso, solo decía que es un tonto por dejar escapar a la mujer de sus sueños.**

**-¡Así que la cita no fue buena! –**Mira a través del microscopio y hace unas anotaciones para a continuación usar el procesador

**-Aunque no puedo quejarme, por lo menos sirvió para que aseara su basurero, sacó varias bolsas de basura llenas –**Menea la cabeza

**-Yo soy muy ordenado y… -**comienza Seiya pero es interrumpido por Taiki

**-No digas babosadas y continúa tu trabajo **

**-Lo prometido es deuda –**Saca de la bata una hoja doblada y se la entrega al castaño** –Allí está el correo electrónico de Amy y su teléfono celular. Ahora queda de tu parte no portarte como un patán porque entonces te la verás conmigo.**

**-Descuida –**Seiya interviene** –Taiki se corta una mano antes de maltratar a su delicada flor como la llama.**

**-¿Quién te preguntó hermano?**

**-No, está bien, quería saber como la llamas en secreto. Ustedes los hombres nos llaman con apelativos tan tontos. –**Serena comenta jocosa** -¿Tienes lo que te pedí?**

**-Aquí está. Aunque no se por que necesitas nuestros números telefónicos**

**-Haruka me dijo que los necesita por si acaso una emergencia podía comunicarse con ustedes dos**

Darien observa todo desde una esquina, aparte de admirar a Serena observa al joven del cual su hermana está enamorada. Buscando en su ficha de trabajo y preguntando un poco pudo conocer que es excelente persona y compañero de trabajo, graduado en Química con las mejores calificaciones.

Aunque es un poco huraño, cuando alguien le simpatiza se abre a esa persona. Como sucedió con su ángel, ahora parecen los mejores amigos y la protege de su hermano Seiya.

**-¿Sucede algo señor Chiba?** –Pregunta Setsuna detrás de él haciendo que se sobresalte

**-Nada** –Ruborizado regresa a su despacho seguido por su asistente

**-Llegó esta mañana esta notificación de parte del abogado del señor Diamante Tomoe **

**-¿Algo importante?**

**-Anuncia que toda relación de negocios sea a través del señor Diamante y no de su tío Soishi**

**-Bien, comunícate con Diamante y pídele que me llame cuando tenga tiempo. Suspende todo lo pendiente para este fin de semana y los próximos. **

Setsuna lo mira como si no lo conociera. Desde que fundó la compañía Darien no ha tomado vacaciones ni ha dejado de trabajar los fines de semana. Cree saber quien es la razón de su mejora pero guarda silencio.

Por la mañana cuando llegó y lo encontró instalado leyendo las correspondencias se impactó al verlo vestido solo con un pantalón negro, un suéter cuello alto del mismo color y un saco verde colocado en el espaldar de la silla.

Como que la nueva adquisición es un bálsamo para el hombre que estaba dejando escapar su vida sin darse cuenta.

**-El Doctor Kimiro preguntó si está libre para que le acepte un almuerzo**

**-No estoy disponible para ningún almuerzo para hoy ni mañana, ya tengo planes, pero dispongo de dos horas en la tarde antes de que Amy salga de la universidad.**

**-Está bien. Con su permiso –**Sale en silencio dejando a Darien solo con sus pensamientos

Al mediodía Serena baja donde Rei a esperar a Darien.

**-¿Quieres venir a comer donde Lita? –**Le pregunta la rubia** –Así te mantienes callada y no le dices a mis hermanas que salgo con alguien –**baja la voz** –del sexo opuesto.**

La morena ríe encantada

**-Solo verte salir con un hombre vale la pena sacrificarse. Aceptaré así tenga que comer sola, no me perdería ninguna de las delicias de Lita.**

**-¿Cómo que sola?**

**-Amy llamó para disculparse pero está muy ocupada por el final del semestre. Tienes mi palabra de guardar silencio y ayudarte en caso que necesites alguna coartada.**

Serena se ruboriza ante las palabras sugestivas de Rei. Observa que Darien se acerca

**-Ya nos vamos, te espero en el Restaurante ¿Trajiste tu motocicleta?**

**-Si, gracias por ayudarme a comprarla. Sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido comprar el modelo que me gusta.**

**-¿Para qué están las amigas sino para las buenas y las malas? Pero recuerda abonarle religiosamente a Haruka en su cuenta si no quieres que venga a cobrarte en persona –**Sonríe corriendo fuera para encontrarse con Darien en el estacionamiento.

.-

**Restaurante Kino**

**-Bienvenidos al Restaurante Kino ¿Tienen reservaciones? -**Andrew los recibe bromeando y estrechándole la mano a su amigo –**Te agradeceré que cuides muy bien a esta señorita porque de lo contrario te la verás conmigo –**Se inclina un poco y le pregunta a Serena** -¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?**

**-Muy bien, aunque deberías cuidarlo a él -**Responde Lita a su espalda** –No sabes lo que es capaz mi amiga con alguien que no se porta bien. Hola Darien –**Abraza a Serena** –Amiga **

**-Buenas tardes –**Darien se siente encantado al ser partícipe de la camaradería que rodea a su ángel** –No se preocupen, intento comportarme como un caballero de reluciente armadura que peleará con los dragones por la doncella**

Lita y Serena se miran sorprendidas y ruborizadas recordando las palabras del día anterior. Rei se presenta apresurada

**-Lamento llegar tarde pero afuera está un hombre con la secretaria de mamá osa –**Empuja a Serena** –Escóndela Lita que vienen para acá – **Todos caminan apresurados hacia la oficina que ya tiene en un rincón una mesa con todo el servicio** –Me acerqué para saber de quien se trata ya que es más joven que Mónica y resultó ser su hermano –**Habla emocionada – **¡Me llamó dulzura y me invitó a comer con ellos!**

**-Respira Rei que te vas hiper ventilar –**Lita le bromea

**-Es pelirrojo, con unos ojos verdes tan adorables**

**-Apresúrate que otra te lo gana –**Serena le grita y Rei sale apresurada al salón

Todos ríen. Andrew y Darien se retiran un poco dándole oportunidad a Serena y Lita de hablar

**-¿Conseguiste a tu príncipe azul? **–Le pregunta Lita mientras le acomoda la cinta del cabello

**-No lo se y eso me asusta. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Darien me hace sentir tantas cosas lindas.**

**-Pero tienes miedo de equivocarte**

**-Si –**ella baja la cabeza y mira sus manos unidas, parece una niña desprotegida –**Mi madre se equivocó terriblemente**

**-¿No has pensado que si ellos no se conocen y se casan, tú y tus hermanas no habrían nacido? Yo les estoy agradecida por haber traído al mundo a tres de mis mejores amigas, por supuesto, Haruka aún me atemoriza**

Serena guarda silencio. No lo había pensado de esa manera. Tal vez ya es hora de dejar de pelear contra los molinos de viento y disfrutar del aire que acaricia su rostro

**-Querida, Darien me estaba contando que van a seguir viniendo a comer pero hay que ocultar a Serena por si acaso vienen sus hermanas y la ven en compañía de mi amigo.**

**-Puede perder la apuesta –**Dice Darien

**-Y no podemos permitir que eso suceda –**Lita sonríe** –Ahora sí me cobraré todas las veces que Mina me llamó escobillón y cuando Haruka me perseguía para golpearme por haberte halado las coletas –**Todos ríen

**-Saldré a atender a los clientes mientras tú te encargas de nuestros amigos** –Andrew besa brevemente a su esposa haciendo que Serena y Darien sientan deseos de emularlos.

**-Bien vamos a buscarles un camarero ciego, sordo y mudo que tenga mala memoria** –Lita sale y los deja solos. Serena se sienta sin esperar que Darien la ayude y esconde el rostro ruborizado detrás del menú

**-¿Qué te apetece comer?** –Darien está encantado con la timidez y el pudor que Serena muestra hoy. Esa parece ser su verdadera personalidad y no la estrambótica que muestra la mayoría de las veces.

**-Hoy pediré tallarines **

**-Te recomiendo para después el helado de menta** –Ella asiente si bajar el menú. Darien se lo quita -**¿No me mirarás una sola vez?**

**-No lo se –**Se pone más roja** –Hoy amanecí…**

**-Como realmente eres –**Sus palabras son sencillas pero el timbre de su voz les da un toque especial que provocan en ella ganas de abrazarlo –**No te preocupes, no divulgaré tu secreto**-Toma su mano y la aprieta –**Esperaremos al camarero. Ahora cuéntame de Taiki Kou, el hombre que le gusta a mi hermana**

**-Parece pedante, grosero, altanero, prepotente, insípido…**

Darien levanta la mano.

**-Cuéntame de sus cualidades no de sus defectos.**

Serena se ríe.

**-Pero la verdad es que es un algodón de azúcar. Llama a Amy su flor delicada o delicada flor eso es lo que me dijo Seiya.**

Así pasan el almuerzo, él encantado con Serena y ella sintiéndose mujer ante cada mirada que él otorga...


	10. Chapter 10

El sábado por la mañana Serena se levanta antes de que sus hermanas lo hagan, se viste con un conjunto de ciclista blanco con detalles rosa que compró la tarde anterior. Saca las rodilleras, protectores para los codos y el casco y baja muy silenciosa las escaleras.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?** –Le pregunta Haruka desde la entrada de su habitación –**Por si no lo recuerdas eres responsable de una pobre y dulce gatita que cayó erróneamente en tus manos.**

**-Ya lo sé –**Molesta le contesta -**Por eso compré esta mochila –**Le muestra una especie de koala que se cruza en el pecho donde tiene a Luna **- para llevarla conmigo de paseo, le llevo agua y alimento.**

**-¿Y escaparás de los quehaceres? **

**-Tu trabajo consiste en escuchar la radio, dictar memorandos y firmar cheques, el de Mina atender mujeres, la mayoría son ancianas que desean volver a tener nuestra edad y el mío estar pegada a químicos, instrumentos de medición, microscopios, procesadores y hojas de análisis y cálculos todo el día** –le dice irónica –**Así que dime ¿Cuál de las tres se merece más el día de descanso?**

Su hermana mayor la observa con los ojos entrecerrados. La verdad es que le conviene que las gemelas estén ocupadas para poder salir a su cita con Diamante.

**-Está bien, pero lleva tu teléfono por si ocurre una emergencia –**consiente que salga

Serena sube corriendo las escaleras le da un rápido abrazo y baja desapareciendo rápidamente. Monta la bicicleta y emprende el camino hacia donde la citó Darien.

Desde lejos observa al protagonista de sus sueños que viste un conjunto negro. No entiende como ni por qué, pero desde que salió a comer con él por primera vez y le regalo a la dulce gatita se instaló en sus pensamientos, gracias a él ha vuelto a tener esperanzas y deseo de sonreír.

**-Buenos días bella dama** –Le sonríe Darien al verla llegar, siente deseos de recibirla con un beso.

**-Buenos días **

Espera a que ella se baje y le entregue a Luna para delicadamente tomarla por la barbilla. Mira sus ojos celestes para constatar que no esté atemorizada. Lentamente, para darle la oportunidad de retirarse baja la cabeza hasta que sus labios se posesionan de los de Serena en un beso tan tierno y delicado que hace que ella le tiemble las piernas.

Levanta la cabeza y sonríe al ver que Serena aún tiene los ojos cerrados. La besa nuevamente y esta vez con la lengua le abre la boca intensificando el beso, saboreando cada rincón de su dulce boca, dando en vez de recibir.

**-Debemos partir si no quieres que a tus hermanas se les ocurra transitar por aquí y que nos descubran –**le dice con los labios aún cerca a los de ella

**-No creo poder moverme después de esto –**Serena siente que sonríe tontamente pero no puede evitarlo** – Es la primera vez que alguien me… -**Se ruboriza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos** –Siento que me tiemblan las piernas –**Su corazón está desbocado.

Al escuchar la confesión Darien se asombra. No puede creer que ningún hombre haya besado esos labios tan provocativos antes que él. Se siente henchido de orgullo y emoción al saber que es el primero y espera ser el único que toque su boca.

**-Vamos** –se coloca la mochila donde Luna asoma la cabeza **– ¿y el gato blanco?**

**-Mina no se despega de él. Le puso por nombre Artemis y vive maquillándole una media luna dorada para que combine con mi gata. Hasta le compró una canasta para llevarlo al Spa –**Intenta hablar normal pero las palabras le salen atropelladas **–Y después dicen que yo soy la… -**Mueve un dedo alrededor de la oreja a la vez que emite un silbido.

Se suben a las bicicletas y emprenden el camino por la vereda que Darien le comentó. En ambos lados hay cerezos, arces y pinos rojos, todo es de ensueño. En el camino encuentran a varios deportistas trotando y otros ciclistas. En un claro hay un kiosco donde expenden alimentos naturistas, agua embotellada y bebidas energéticas.

**-¿Qué te parece?** –Pregunta Darien al dejar las bicicletas junto a un árbol

**-Me parece que estoy soñando** – Da una vuelta de 360º admirando la naturaleza que la rodea

**-A veces vengo a correr un rato antes de ir a los laboratorios**

**-No me gustan los deportes, pero podría acostumbrarme a trotar solo por el gusto de admirar esta maravilla. Comenzaría mi día laboral feliz. **–Saca una libreta de la mochila **–Nuevo reto: trotar dos veces a la semana en este lug…**

**-¡No lo hagas! –**Darien le arranca rápidamente la libreta

**-¿Por qué no? –**Comienza a dibujarse la vena que le sobresale en la frente cuando se enoja

**-Porque ellas conocerían nuestro escondite –**Ella queda en silencio analizando sus palabras** –Te ayudaré a buscar un nuevo reto**

**-¿Qué quisiste decir con "nuestro escondite"?**

Darien siente preocupación al escuchar la pregunta. Va a darle una respuesta elaborada pero recuerda las palabras de Diamante

**-Serena, voy a ser sincero contigo** –Respira profundo mientras le sostiene la mirada y coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella **–Me gustas mucho, creo que me enamoré de ti cuando te vi hablando con Amy en tu primer día de trabajo. Se que no quieres saber nada de los hombres y que no confías fácilmente, pero déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, quiero que seas algo más que mi acompañante, quiero que seas mi novia**

Ella guarda un silencio prolongado, sus pupilas se dilatan a la vez que se le acelera la respiración, mira sus ojos azules como el mar luego su cuello, para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos, como si intentara encontrar una mentira en sus palabras.

Cuando él siente que ya no puede resistir tanto silencio ella habla

**-¿Dices que me amas?... ¿En tan poco tiempo?... ¿Estás seguro?**

**-Estoy muy seguro**

**-¿Pero por qué? Soy diferente a ti, soy espontánea, tu eres controlado, yo no… -**él coloca un dedo en sus labios

**-Si los dos fuéramos controlados seríamos unos aburridos y por lo de espontáneo, estoy aprendiendo contigo.**

**-¿Qué dirá Amy de todo esto?**

**-Estoy seguro de que secretamente planeó todo esto. No puede ser que todos los días esté muy ocupada para almorzar con nosotros**

Serena piensa en todas las veces que su amiga se disculpó cuando la invitó a comer con ellos para evitar las habladurías. Amy siempre expuso excusas tontas para no salir con ellos.

**-¿Y mis arranques de mal humor?** –Intenta buscar cualquier motivo para no aceptar lo inevitable –**Me enojo con facilidad, y estos últimos días he llorado mucho, tal vez me convierta en una llorona a tiempo completo.**

Como respuesta Darien la besa una vez más, sin darles importancia a los deportistas que los ven con curiosidad.

**-Esto es lo que haré cada vez que te vea enojada o llorando.**

Serena se separa de él. Le da la espalda mientras toma a Luna en sus manos y la acaricia. Darien espera pacientemente a que se pronuncie ante su declaración.

**-Si acepto ser tu novia… -**Voltea para verle el rostro** -¿Respetarás mi espacio? ¿Me darás el respeto que merezco? No podría soportar que… **

**-No te cortaré las alas si eso es a lo que temes. Y en el trabajo seguirás siendo la químico que trabaja en el piso tres, con las mismas responsabilidades y el mismo empeño que has demostrado esta semana para que Setsuna no te despida.**

**-Eso es lo otro que te iba a pedir, no quiero tratos privilegiados, quiero demostrar que si estoy en los laboratorios es porque lo valgo y no por ti, que si tienen que amonestarme lo hagan sin contemplación y si soy recompensada es porque me lo gané con mi esfuerzo, no quiero nada de ti que no sea la verdad, solo eso espero. **

Está muy seria como si fuera al paredón para ser ejecutada. Darien puede entender que dentro de ella se vive una batalla entre lo que se aferró hasta ahora contra sus sentimientos, De repente lo mira asombrada con esos ojos celestes que él tanto adora.

**-¿Qué sucede?** –El temor de él es que no lo acepte.

**- ¡La apuesta!** –Dice con un hilo de voz –**Si soy tu novia voy a perder la apuesta.**

**-Ya lo había pensado y tengo la solución.**

**-¿Cómo que ya lo tenías planeado?**

**-Si Andrew y Lita nos ayudan podremos almorzar todos los días en su restaurante.**

**-Lita es la mejor, cocina delicioso –**asiente a la vez que habla** -Sigue –**Serena está pensativa escuchando.

**-Se que por las tardes tu hermana mayor siempre te pasa recogiendo.**

**-Ujum… -**Acaricia a la gata mientras escucha interesada –**Hasta que me den la camioneta. **

**-Los fines de semana podemos venir a nuestro escondite o algún otro lugar que estemos seguros ellas no se aparezcan. Me sentiría orgulloso de gritarle a todos que estás conmigo pero hasta que a la que se le ocurrió hacer la apuesta no se retracte será imposible que salgamos libremente.**

**-Y no conoces a Mina –**Le dice irónica Serena** –Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no cesa hasta conseguir su cometido. Mi esperanza es que el hermano de Taiki logre enamorarla.**

**-No has contestado a mi proposición – **Le recuerda Darien.

Serena lo ve muy seria y comienza a negar en silencio con la cabeza, Darien va palideciendo a la vez que se le forme un nudo en la garganta.

**-Si, acepto ser tu novia** – ríe divertida al ver como palidecía antes de que ella contestara –**Me encantó ver tu cara de susto **–Antes de que él la tome en sus brazos le muestra a Luna –**Debes saber que vengo en combo, somos Luna y yo, tómalo o déjalo.**

Por respuesta Darien le toma el rostro besándole la frente, las mejillas y por último los labios con delicadeza, provocando en Serena mucha dulzura.

**-Acepto encantado. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme de ésta manera –**Le toca la nariz

**-¿No piensas alimentarme? –**Le pregunta descarada** –Lo mío no es pan y cebollas, sino comida, comida y más comida.**

**-Leí en la libreta de retos que hoy es el día de comer solo zanahorias.**

**-Guácala .**Hace un gesto de asco** -lo había olvidado.**

**-Entonces te traje al sitio correcto, aquí preparan galletas y barras a base de zanahorias pero sin su sabor –**Se acerca al dependiente.

Después de un rato se sientan bajo un árbol. Darien apoya la espalda en el tronco y atrae a Serena junto a su pecho. Al principio se resiste pero paulatinamente se va relajando hasta quedar recostada entre el pecho y la pierna levantada de él quien sostiene su cabeza con el brazo.

**-Jamás pensé estar en esta posición con un hombre** –Reconoce la rubia mientras juega con Luna que está en su pecho –**Es agradable estar así.**

**-Solo conmigo –**Darien Toma un mechón de su cabello y juega con la gata haciendo que persiga el cabello** –Con nadie más. **

Luna se baja de Serena y comienza a jugar con una mariposa que revolotea junto a ellos. Darien aprovecha para bajar la cabeza y darle pequeños besos hasta que Serena se aferra a él y es cuando profundiza el beso haciendo que a la chica se le derrita todo raciocinio.

**-¡No puedo creer lo que uno ve en estos lugares! **

Los enamorados se separan repentinamente y ven a Amy y Rei sonrientes frente a ellos. La hermana de Darien tiene a Luna en sus brazos acariciándole las orejas. Ambas visten ropa deportiva y se nota que han estado trotando.

**-Si me lo cuentan no lo creo -**Rei está impactada al haber descubierto a su amiga en los brazos de Darien –**Mamá osa tiene razón –**Habla con Amy como si ellos no estuvieran presentes** –Serena oculta algo.**

**-Pero como es nuestra amiga no hemos visto nada –**Amy le entrega la gata a la morena y se agacha para abrazarlos ** -Estoy feliz por ustedes hermano –**Mira a Serena que está muda y completamente colorada** –No sabes lo feliz que estoy que seas la elegida.**

**-Apresúrate que nos esperan –**Rei saluda a un par de jóvenes que resultan ser Taiki y Alan que las esperan junto al kiosco.

**-Pueden seguir en sus asuntos –**Amy les entrega a Luna** –No los hemos visto. Ahora vamos a comer unas barras energéticas y nos vamos con nuestros caballeros andantes.**

Juntos las ven partir y reunirse con los hombres.

**-¿En qué estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos? –**Le pregunta él.

Serena vuelve a recostarse en el pecho de Darien y lo hala por su negra cabellera para recordarle con sus labios el pendiente que tenían.

Rato después, Serena continúa recostada en Darien disfrutando de la sensación de saberse mimada.

**-Me dijiste que este lugar era poco conocido y en menos de diez minutos de estar aquí nos encontramos con Rei –**Enumera con lo dedos** –Amy y Taiki. Lo único que falta es que Haruka y Mina vengan por estos lados a respirar aire puro.**

**-Olvidé decirte que mi hermana también conoce este sendero **-Darien le acaricia el cabello mientras observa a Luna dormida sobre Serena** –Tendremos que buscar nuevos lugares para encontrarnos.**

**-Mi tío está haciendo las gestiones para entregarme mi vehículo, lo pedí con cristales ahumados. La verdad no se por qué lo hice pero ahora me alegro, así nadie te verá conmigo.**

**-¿Sabes conducir?**

**-No, pero el reto es para aprender a manejar en el auto de Haruka.**

**-¿Por qué no les hacemos un poquito más de trampa y te enseño yo para que no hagas sufrir mucho a tu hermana?**

**-Me parece bien –**Sonríe emocionada** – Cada vez me gustas más –**Aún no está preparada para decir esa palabra tan importante. Darien comprende y espera pacientemente a que esté segura. No quiere presionarla.

**-Subamos a las bicicletas a buscar o preguntar dónde saltar en Benji, y de paso buscaremos un nuevo reto –**Levanta Serena un poco para darle un beso embriagador** –No me cansaré de besarte.**

**-Y yo no me cansaré de recibir tus besos –**Le responde con los ojos cerrados y ruborizada **–No sabía que un beso podía ser tan dulce –**Mete sus dedos entre la negra cabellera y fija sus ojos celestes en los de él** –Gracias por…**

**-Yo soy el que debo agradecer a la providencia el haberte conocido –**Ríe al recordar las palabras que le dijo a su hermana en el desayuno el día que conoció a Serena** –Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a despedirte tu primer día de trabajo si no te presentabas antes que yo. Hubiera sido el rey de los tontos de haberlo hecho.**

**-Y yo me hubiera inventado una para cobrármelas. **

**-Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos tome la hora del almuerzo acá –**Toma a Luna y se la entrega** –Sostenla un momento mientras me levanto**

Se levanta y toma el koala donde coloca a la gata antes de ofrecerle la mano a Serena para acercarla a su cuerpo. Le besa la frente y la deja libre para que tome la bicicleta.

**-¿Hacia dónde vamos?**

**-Hacia la vereda que sube** –Le señala una pequeña colina –**Allá se practican deportes extremos**.

**-Dejemos eso para mañana. Mejor sigamos conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. Este lugar me tiene enamorada.**

**-¿Sólo el lugar?** –Darien levanta una ceja.

Serena se ruboriza y lo mira con adoración.

**-No… también tú me tienes volando alto** –Toca su rostro **-¿Seguro eres real? ¿No despertaré en mi cama decepcionada y enojada con el destino?**

**-Soy muy real.**

**-Vamos –**Serena se coloca el casco y se acomoda en la bicicleta.

**-¿Hacia dónde?**

**¿El cementerio queda cerca de acá?**

**-Si, bajando por esa ruta.**

**-Bien –**Está repentinamente pálida** –Es hora de hacer algo que debí hacer hace cuatro años.**

Darien la sigue en silencio. La chica va a toda velocidad, como si la persiguieran, por fin entran al cementerio y busca un mausoleo. En la puerta están las fotografías de un hombre de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes y a su lado una mujer casi idéntica a Serena.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?** –Le pregunta Darien al verla tan agitada y a punto de llorar.

**-Madre** –Ella ignora la pregunta de Darien y acaricia la fotografía de su madre –**Te presento a Darien Chiba**. **Se que te hubiera gustado conocerlo en persona pero no pudo ser así. Darien** –Voltea y toma su mano. Sus ojos muestran una tristeza desoladora –**Conoce a mi madre y mí… padre.**

**-¿Lo has perdonado? –**Le pregunta a la vez que la abraza por quedando la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho y su mandíbula reposa en la cabeza de ella.

-**Conocerte ha sido la medicina que necesitaba para levantarme y continuar –**Asiente mientras toca lafotografía de su padre** –Durante años me encerré en una sola idea y era la de odiar a mi padre por no tenerla a ella. Pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora que también lo perdí a él –**Voltea y llora escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Darien permite que llore y desahogue su alma de toda la amargura que la invadió desde, como dijo su hermana el accidente de sus padres. Le quita el casco con suavidad y besa su cabello a la vez que la acuna en sus brazos Hasta que Luna comienza a quejarse por el apretón.

**-Luna no está contenta con el abrazo**- Le dice Darien sonriendo. Serena se aparta y él saca a la gatita del koala.

-**Lo siento** –Limpia su rostro con la punta de los dedos hasta que Darien le pasa un pañuelo.

**-No debes sentirlo. Esta es la mejor terapia para que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida.**

**-Es que la extraño tanto –**Vuelve a llorar con sentimiento con la cabeza pegada a la imagen** –No creí sobrevivir sin ella… -**Suspira intentando tranquilizarse** – Si Haruka no hubiera… estado… conmigo las veinticuatro horas… todos esos meses… Tal vez hubiera… -**Llora aún más fuerte.

Darien coloca a Luna dentro de su casco y lo cuelga en la bicicleta para apresurarse a abrazarla.

La aprieta con fuerza en su pecho mientras le susurra palabras de consuelo.

**-Ya mi ángel, intenta tranquilizarte que esto te hace daño –**El llanto de ella le producen un nudo en la garganta** – Mi ángel por favor no llores.**

**-¿Tu ángel? –**Serena ríe entre el llanto al escuchar el apelativo que él usa** –Me encanta –**Comienza atranquilizarse** –Creo que es al contrario, tú has sido el ángel que ha venido a sacarme del abismo – **Se separa de él** –Necesito lavarme la cara y… –**Se ruboriza** –Sonarme la nariz.**

Darien le pasa el frasco de agua y ella se retira un poco lejos, detrás de otra cripta. Después de un minuto regresa y se para nuevamente frente a las imágenes de padres. Pasan un rato más abrazados observando y tocando las fotografías, hasta que a ambos les ataca el hambre.

**-Vamos a ver que podemos comer que tenga zanahorias. **

**-Gracias por sacrificarte conmigo** –Le dice Serena amorosa –**Se que no tienes ninguna necesidad de hacer esto y puedes comer lo que quieras.**

**-Quiero hacerlo por ti. Sería un terrible novio si delante de ti el día de hoy comiera chocolates, o caramelos, o una buena chuleta, o…** -Serena le cubre la boca con la mano.

**-¡Por favor no sigas!** –Ambos ríen divertidos –**Regresemos al Kiosco y atiborrémonos de suplementos a base de zanahorias. Pero mañana me vengaré comiendo una buena comida.**

Toman a Luna y emprenden el camino de regreso.

.-

**Casa Tenoh**

Mina despierta y se estira en la cama antes de levantarse para ver a Artemis.

Lo tiene durmiendo en una cesta cerca de su cama. Lo acaricia y sonríe al verlo estirarse y bostezar. Sale al baño y encuentra la casa sola, ni Serena ni Haruka están, tal vez salieron juntas y no le avisaron. Mejor para ella, así tendrá tiempo de hacerle la limpieza profunda a la casa sin que estén pasando a cada rato contaminando lo que ya limpió.

Suena su celular. Al revisar el identificador de llamadas se da cuenta de que es Yaten, desde que tuvo el altercado con él en el restaurante La Fuente Dorada no ha querido verlo, los tres días ha estado enviándole ramos de rosas y peluches y en todas las tarjetas le pide disculpas.

Baja con Artemis y lo coloca en su caja de arena antes de contestar.

**-¿Hola?**

_**-"Buenos días Mina, soy Yaten"**_** –**su voz suena insegura.

**-Ya se quien eres, lo que quiero es que me digas qué quieres.**

_**-"Sé que me comporté como un patán pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad"**_

**-¿Oportunidad para qué? –**Le pregunta a la vez que se prepara un café descafeinado.

_**-"Quiero verte, quería saber si quieres ir a la playa conmigo o al parque o a donde tú quieras".**_

**-Lo siento pero hoy debo comer solamente zanahorias y si salgo a cualquier sitio faltaré al reto.**

_**-"¿Qué reto?"**_

**-Olvídalo –**Suspira.

_**-"¿Y si vienes a mi casa? Aquí puedes comer todos los vegetales que quieras, aunque no te prometo acompañarte".**_

**-Si no me vas a acompañar a comer zanahorias entonces declino tu oferta.**

Se hace silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_**-"Si voy a expiar los pecados que cometí contra ti comiendo zanahorias que así sea. Acepto tu condición".**_

Mina sonríe de oreja a oreja. Moldeará al dueño de los ojos verdes. Es un reto personal.

Quedan de acuerdo donde se encontrarán y cortan la comunicación. Mina está feliz, sube corriendo a tomar un baño y vestirse antes de bajar con la cesta en busca de Artemis.

.-

**Casa Kou**

Yaten recibe solícito a Mina en la entrada. Seiya aún está durmiendo ya que los fines de semana se levanta tarde para irse de parranda por la noche. Avisó que tiene una nueva cita con una chica que vio en el restaurante lo citó para salir esa noche.

**-Hola Mina, me contenta que puedas estar aquí** –Habla nervioso y atropellado **–saqué unas cuantas recetas de Internet a base de zanahorias para que si gustas la preparemos juntos.**

Mina lo observa recelosa, pero se ve tan lindo con esos ojitos verdes suplicante que al final le sonríe rendida.

**-Me gustará** –Dice mientras observa el ambiente en que se encuentra. Es todo varonil, no hay un solo toque femenino **-¿Con quién compartes la casa?**

**-Con mis dos hermanos, son los que trabajan en los laboratorios Chiba. **

**-Allí trabaja mi hermana gemela.**

**-¿La rubia de coletas? **

**-Si, espero que no te haya gustado.**

**-Tú eres la que me gusta, y la verdad no se por qué.**

**-Es lo mismo que me pregunto –**da un paso hacia él.

**-No tenemos nada en común –**A su vez él se acerca.

**-Me gustan los hombres que visten bien, educados, de buen carácter **–Da un paso más –**Que sean responsables…**

**-A mí me gustan las mujeres que no son esclavas de su apariencia, que no parecen maniquíes, que no se mueran de hambre porque comen de todo –**Terminan encontrándose en el centro y funden sus labios en un beso que promete encender fuego.

**-¿No pueden irse a un hotel o a tu habitación?** –Seiya se levanta molesto por el ruido.

**-Ops, perdón** –La rubia se separa de Yaten ruborizada y acalorada.

**-Si serás zopenco, respeta a Mina ella es la hermana de tu compañera de trabajo.**

**-¿Serena Tenoh? –**Su expresión cambia al ella asentir** -¡Ni se me ocurriría faltarle el respeto a la hermana de Serena!, ya amenazó a Taiki, no me dijo con qué pero desde ese día la llama chupetita de arsénico.**

**-Esa es mi hermana –**Mina ríe jocosa** –Te recomiendo por tu bien no meterte con ella ni con alguna de nosotras. Su lema es: "no te metas con mis hermanas porque ese es mi trabajo"**

**-¿Quieres un café, un jugo, agua, leche? ¡No te quedes parado como tonto! –**Le dice Seiya a Yaten** –Ofrécele algo a la señorita que sea más apetecible que tu baba.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mansión Tomoe**

**-Mi niña ya las tortitas de zanahoria están listas.**

La nana está encantada de que Haruka esté en la mansión. Llegó muy temprano y Diamante ya la esperaba con el traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que le compró.

**-Gracias nana- **Prueba una y le agrada el sabor**-Mmm...… está deliciosa. Con razón mi príncipe es fuerte atractivo, con usted cuidándolo y alimentándolo. **

Diamante Entra con una bata de baño y sandalias playeras de cuero para buscarla.

**-Y por lo visto mi preciosa princesa se pondrá más hermosa y seductora con tus cuidados.**

**-Pero espero pronto los niños que tendrán y que no sea uno solo. Esta casa es muy grande para tener pocos niños.**

Haruka se ruboriza ante la mención de los niños.

**-¿Qué te parece si comes y te cambias para que aprovechemos esa enorme alberca?**

Inclina la cabeza para besarla y la rubia le mete un trocito de tortita en la boca.

**-Deja que la nana me consienta y después me uniré a ti. ¿Ya llamaron a las doncellas que tu tío despidió?**

**-Si, se presentarán el lunes a primera hora –**Toma el plato con las tortitas y una jarra de jugo dezanahorias yse los lleva a la alberca** -¿De cuál de las tres fue la idea de comer solo zanahorias los sábados?**

**-De Mina. Serena odia las zanahorias y quiso castigarla –**Lo ayuda a quitarse la bata y muestra un traje de baño tipo boxersobre un cuerpo que es puro músculo** –Me gustan tus tatuajes, pero éste –**le toca el de la frente** –Me trae de cabeza.**

Diamante le responde con un beso.

**-Esta luna es tuya amor – **Le da media vuelta** –Apresúrate a cambiarte. El vestidor es la puerta blanca junto a la de cristal.**

Haruka se apresura y se cambia poniéndose el traje de baño rojo que apenas la cubre.

**-¡OH Dios! No me atrevo a salir así –**Toma una bata y se cubre hasta el cuello.

Sale y se para frente a su novio como él se auto denominó.

**-¿Piensas bañarte con la bata puesta? –**Le desata el cinturón y lentamente la descubre** –Sabía que debajo de tanta ropa se oculta una mujer sensual. -**Le acaricia la cintura desnuda a la vez que la besa con más pasión. La rubia siente que la sangre le hierve en las venas. Sentir la piel desnuda de Diamante rozando su piel la enloquece **-Vamos por ese baño antes de que nos quememos.**

Se arrojan y comienzan a nadar jugando, Diamante la persigue en tanto Haruka entre risas intenta escapar hasta que la acorrala en un rincón.

**-Me gusta nadar, pero contigo es más divertido –**Ella se siente atrevida. Lo atrae y le rodea la cintura con las piernas a la vez que mira sus ojos **–Me gustas mucho Diamante, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.**

**-¡Por fin! –**Él le basa el cuello** –Yo en cambio me enamoré de ti en el momento que te vi en ese estacionamiento. Desde ese día eres la dueña de mis pensamientos. Jamás había traído a una mujer hasta el día que te traje para tener la aprobación de la nana.**

La besa mientras le acaricia los muslos que lo aprisionan.

**-Buenos días, veo que su romance ha avanzado y esta buscavidas se ha instalado en la mansión.**

Ambos voltean hacia la voz venenosa que los interrumpió, ven a Soishi junto a un hombre rubio joven que resultó ser...

**-¿Jedite? –**La rubia se aprieta más a Diamante sintiéndose atemorizada al recordar toda la basura que le dijo al abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

**-¡Haruka, amor pero si eres tú! –**Ella voltea a mirar suplicante a Diamante, este le sonríe para después ver con frialdad a los visitantes.

**-¿La conoces? –**Soishi ve asombrado al joven.

**-Por supuesto, es una de las tres herederas de la fortuna Tenoh y mi prometida.**

**-¿Qué hacen en mi casa? –**Diamante pregunta molesto por la interrupción y el descaro de los dos hombres. Pero escuchar a ese bastardo presentar a Haruka como su prometida es el colmo** –Para tu información como quiera que te llames, es mí prometida. Ahora vayan al salón de visitas mientras nos ponemos presentables.**

**-Mi amor –**Jedite ignora las palabras de Diamante** –No sabes como te extrañé todos estos años, pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y casarnos…**

**-¿Heredera? –**Soishi que había enmudecido al escuchar las palabras de Jedite, logra hablar** -¿Es una Tenoh? Si parece una mujercita fácil y corriente –**La rubia se ruboriza completamente de la vergüenza a la vez que se le nublan los ojos por las lágrimas.

**-¡Fuera de mi casa! –**Diamante sale sinimportarle chorrear el agua por todos lados y empuja a los hombres** -¡A mi novia no le faltas el respeto y menos delante de mi presencia!**

**-No te pongas así por una simple mujer –**Soishi continúa instigando.

**-¡No volverás a pisar este lugar ni nada que esté a mi nombre! –**Empuja a su tío** – ¡Y si no quieres que olvide que eres hermano de mi padre es mejor que aprendas a respetar a mi futura esposa!**

**-¿Esposa? –**Jedite** –Eso lo veremos.**

**-Esto no se quedará así sobrino.**

Los visitantes miran con odio a Diamante.

**-Así que dejas que cualquiera te manosee. Lo lamentarás. -**luego Jedite le lanza una mirada amenazadora a la joven y se marchan.

Haruka se estremece de temor al recordar cómo la miró la última vez que estuvo delante de su presencia pidiéndole el anillo de compromiso porque valía mucho más que ella, que ahora y hasta los veinticinco años era una "don nadie frígida" que no se lo merecía.

Siente que el mundo se le oscurece y comienza a hundirse.

**-¿Amor? -**Diamante voltea hacia la rubia -** ¡No puede ser! **–Es lo único que logra pronunciar al verla en el fondo de la alberca. Se arroja al agua y la rescata, logra colocarla boca arriba para evitar que se ahogue.

Nicolás al escuchar los gritos de su jefe corrió hasta la alberca y lo encuentra levantando a Haruka desmayada.

**-Permítame ayudarlo con la señorita** –Ayuda a colocarla en la orilla y Diamante la traslada hasta su habitación.

-**Desde ahora queda vetada la entrada a mi tío y a ese hombre en esta casa** -le dice a Nicolás que observa el cuidado de su jefe para con la chica.

**-Si señor. **

**-Baja y ayuda a la nana a subir hasta aquí, la necesito junto a Haruka, entre mujeres se entienden.**

**-De inmediato señor.**

Al quedar a solas con ella se da cuenta que su ninfa corre peligro.

El próximo año cumplirá veinticinco años, heredará su parte de la fortuna y ese badulaque intentará posesionarse de ella. Debe advertir a Darien que tanto ella como las gemelas corren peligro.

**-Amor, estaré siempre para ti, lo prometo** – Le dice mientras la cubre. Al ver a la nana acercarse con Nicolás se levanta –**Nana te la encargo. Haré unas llamadas y regreso. Nicolás acompáñame.**

**-Si señor.**

**-¿Pero que le sucedió?** - Pregunta al verla con los ojos cerrados, está muy pálida.

**-Sufrió un fuerte impacto, tú sabes que hacer en estos casos** –Le da un beso en la frente a la nana y se retira junto con Nicolás al despacho, antes busca la bata y se cubre **-¿Para qué vinieron?**

**-Su tío le dijo al vigilante que necesitaba buscar unos documentos importantes.**

**-Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Tienes buenas relaciones con el comandante de la policía?**

**-Si señor. **

**-Quiero una entrevista con él.**

**-¿Cuál es el motivo del encuentro?**

**-Quiero que reabran el caso del accidente de los Tenoh y la otra pareja que viajaba con ellos.**

.-

**Casa Tenoh **

Serena entra sigilosa. No ha visto los autos de sus hermanas en la calle ni el garaje, pero se asegura de estar sola.

**-Puedes pasar, la casa es solamente nuestra** –Le sonríe a Darien a la vez que suelta a Luna en la caja de arena –**Haruka y Mina han salido. Espérame aquí mientras me baño y cambio.**

**-¿Estás segura que traerme no te causará un problema? **–Darien entra recelosos. No sabe por qué se dejó convencer por su ángel **- Los vecinos podrían avisarle a tus hermanas.**

**-No te preocupes por ellos. Cada quien vive su vida y no se preocupan por sus vecinos –**Se acerca, levantándose de puntillas intenta besarlo pero aún así no alcanza a su cometido. Molesta le pregunta **-¿Cuánto mides?**

**-Un metro noventa y seis centímetros ¿y tú? ¿Cómo un metro con sesenta centímetros? –**Cautivador la abraza.

**-Réstale dos – **Cierra los ojos al sentir sus labios en la frente.

**-Un metro con cincuenta y ocho ¡Eres pequeña! –**Se inclina para rozar con pequeños besos sus mejillas.

**-Pero como los virus, peligrosa –**Ríen a la vez que sus labios se tocan, pero sin besarse** .**

**-No eres peligrosa, eres deliciosa. Dulce, embriagadora –**pero la besa rápidamente antes de darle la vuelta hacia la escalera** – Apresúrate ante de que alguna de tus hermanas nos encuentre y pierdas la apuesta.**

**-¡Tienes razón! **

**-Te esperaré en la sala.**

Sube apresurada y se baña veloz para vestirse con un jeans desteñido y una sudadera blanca con una inscripción "_**Soy un ángel**_" pero el dibujo muestra un diablito colocándose una aureola. Calza sus pies con unas botas tipo militar. Se ata su cabello con las coletas de siempre y baja corriendo.

Encuentra a Darien sentado en el sofá con la fotografía de las tres. Se acerca silenciosa hasta que toca su codo.

**-Haruka se cortó el cabello el día que Jedite Kimore la abandonó** –Acaricia la imagen de su hermana mayor –**No puedes imaginar toda la basura que le dijo ese día delante de nosotras. La llamó tantas cosas feas, pero una me llamó la atención. La busqué en el diccionario y…**

**-No necesitas hablar de eso. Más bien intentemos pensar que va a encontrar un hombre que la valore y la ame por lo que es realmente, la…**

**-Mejor hermana del mundo –**Termina ella suavemente** –Y la más celosa con nosotras. Lita tiene razón, en el colegio estudiábamos juntas Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y yo, Haruka iba dos grados más avanzada pero se las arreglaba para vigilarnos, sobre todo sobreprotegerme de los demás niños. Cuando se enteraba que alguien se metía con Mina o conmigo **–Ríe a la vez que toma un retrato de las tres cuando eran niñas** –Golpeaba a la salida al majadero. Tu hermana se salvó varias veces cuando le hacía algo a Mina porque yo me achacaba la culpa o acusábamos a Rei.**

Ríen divertidos. Darien la hala hasta sentarla junto a él.

**-Si tu hermana hubiera encontrado a quien amar… ¿Le darías tu bendición?**

**-Hace una semana me habría opuesto con todas mis fuerzas –**toca su mejilla y lo mira a los ojos** –Pero ahora le daría mi bendición… claro está, después de poner a prueba al atrevido que ose poner sus ojos en ella. Esta vez el que quiera tener algo por ella deberá demostrar que es digno de su amor.**

Darien guarda silencio por un instante al ver la determinación en los ojos celestes.

**-¿Y qué me dices de Mina?**

**-Al que se enamore de ella lo compadeceré y protegeré –**Se ríe al ver asombrado a su novio** –Mina es capaz de convertir al hombre de sus sueños en el muñequito de torta que siempre ha deseado. Es la única que sacó el carácter de mi padre –**Luego del suceso en el cementerio puede mencionarlo con tranquilidad** –Así que si ella quiere un monigote, lo obtendrá.**

**-Y por el bien del pobre hombre…**

**-Reiré un poco cuando conozca al infeliz, pero después lo apoyaré. No quiero que le sea robada su identidad y su felicidad –**Ha vuelto a adquirir el semblante austero que tiene cuando piensa en como su madre fue forzada a dejar todo por su esposo.

**-Vámonos. Es hora de que pase por el apartamento y me cambie para ir al cine.**

Serena le cambia la arena a Luna, le deja comida y agua antes de salir y tomar el taxi que Darien llamó, le da la dirección al conductor y observa como ella se marcha antes de tomar su bicicleta y sortear atajos que lo lleven lo más pronto a su residencia**.**

.-

**Casa Kou**

Seiya ha vuelto a acostarse y _"el infeliz"_ de Yaten está soportando por enésima vez la explicación de Mina de por qué las carnes roja, magras y las "fritangas" como ella les llama son dañinas para la salud.

**-Verás, las enfermedades que antes las padecían solo los ancianos ahora se están desarrollando en los jóvenes con más frecuencia** –Toca el pecho de Yaten haciendo que él olvide la objeción que estaba apunto de dar –**Y si uno mismo no se cuida, ¿Quién lo hará?**

Termina la explicación con un beso, haciendo que a Yaten le hierva la sangre pero de pasión.

**-Cómo me hubiera encantado tener una maestra como tú en la escuela, habría hecho todo lo que ella me ordenaba.**

Mina al ver su expresión de arrobamiento sonríe satisfecha, será pan comido hacerlo cambiar

Lo besa nuevamente haciendo que él la sujete por el cabello y profundice el beso, sus lenguas danzan el vals de la pasión. Ella corta el beso repentinamente al sentir en su cuerpo sensaciones desconocidas.

**-Debemos parar –**Está ruborizada y respira agitada** –No te conozco lo suficiente como para estar en estos arrumacos –**Yaten sonríe, piensa que será pan comido hacer cambiar a esta muñequita en el ideal de mujer que él desea...


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka se encuentra despierta pero aún acostada en la cama de Diamante. La nana no ha permitido siquiera que se siente.

**-Nana por favor, necesito marcharme. Mis hermanas deben estar preocupadas.**

**-Nada de eso** –Le lleva una sopa de vegetales **–Aún estás muy pálida mi niña, necesitas descansar y apenas son las dos de la tarde.**

**-¿Dónde está Diamante?**

**-Está ocupado en el despacho. Vinieron unos señores y tienen reunidos un buen rato.**

**-¡Me permitirás vestirme al menos –**Se ruboriza** –Me siento incómoda vestida solamente con esto –**Señala el bikini** –acostada en la cama de un hombre.**

**-No es cualquier hombre –**La nana le resta importancia** –es su novio y por lo que me dijo Nicolás, mi niño les gritó a ese para de rufianes cuando los corrió, es que usted es su futura esposa. ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! –**Baja la vozy le dice muy seria **–Cuando decidió vestir como lo hace y tatuarse lancé un grito al cielo. Pensé que traería a la casa a una mujer toda rara –**cambia su expresión a alegría** –Pero te trajo a ti, que eres una linda niña, bien educada y él me dijo que eres trabajadora. **

**-Algo así –**Esta avergonzada y feliz por las palabras de la nana.

**-Cuando lleguen los niños que espero sea pronto yo los cuidaré mientras vas a trabajar.**

Haruka asiente pensativa y preocupada. Si la mirada amenazante de Jedite es lo que cree, entonces no será jamás la dichosa esposa de nadie.

En el despacho Diamante se encuentra hablando con el comandante de la policía. Se ha vestido con un pantalón gris y un suéter negro que le oculta los tatuajes de los brazos para no incomodar al policía. Su cabello claro oculta un poco la luna que tiene en la frente.

**-¿Puedo obtener una copia del informe y los peritos que levantaron el accidente?**

**-Me encargaré de eso. Pero debo saber el interés de alguien que no es familia de los Tenoh por que se reabra el caso.**

**-Me casaré con una de las hijas, la mayor, Haruka Tenoh Tsukino.**

**-¡Ah, si! La recuerdo.**

**-También deseo que investiguen a este hombre –**Le entrega un papel con el nombre de Jedite Kimore –**Me parece peligroso.**

**-¿Alguna razón?**

**-Es lo que quiero averiguar –**Se levanta dando por terminada la reunión** –Gracias por venir **– Se dan la mano despidiéndose.

**-Cuando tenga algo le haré saber.**

**-Está bien –**Observa al comandante retirarse y sube apresurado a su habitación. Encuentra a Haruka recostada en las almohadas con gesto contradictorio**. **Se sienta frente a ella y le besa la mejilla** -Veo que la nana te está dando uno de sus amorosos cuidados.**

**-No estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo acostada. Necesito levantarme y marcharme. Mis hermanas no están seguras con Jedite rondándonos. **

Diamante ve como sus ojos verdes se nublan.

**-Cuéntame qué sabes de él.**

Ella cierra la boca en una dura línea mientras recuerda todo.

**-Lo conocí cuando tenía un año en la universidad, era una ingenua de diecinueve años que apenas comenzaba a independizarme de la vigilancia de mi padre –**Sonríe irónica** –para caer en las garras de él. Siempre fue encantador, me hacía regalos decentes. Desde el principio le dije que no me gustan las cosas costosas. Mi padre intentaba comprar el perdón de mi madre con cosas caras y eso me enseñó a valorar lo poco con dado con amor.**

Diamante la levanta un poco y se sienta detrás de ella para después atraerla a su pecho. Le acomoda la sábana y la abraza.

**-Continúa amor.**

Ella se siente reconfortada y protegida cada vez que él la llama amor y estar en sus brazos la hace sentir cosas que con Jedite no experimentó.

**-Después de seis meses acepté ser su novia. Le conté a mi padre sobre él, al principio no dijo nada, pero después de una semana se negó rotundamente a que lo siguiera viendo. Dos días antes Jedite me pidió que me casara con él y accedí. Me entregó un anillo con un diamante de cinco quilates. Mi padre enloqueció de ira y no dio su aprobación, hasta dos días antes de que pereciera junto a mi madre y los padres de Lita.**

**-¿Qué sucedió después?**

**-Con la lectura del testamento, quedó evidenciado que papá aún no confiaba en él. No podemos heredar sino hasta después de cumplir los veinticinco años y debo encargarme de las gemelas hasta que se casen. El que me case antes del tiempo no hace que reciba un centavo –**Cierra los ojos dolida por los recuerdos** – Apenas finalizada la lectura del testamento me exigió el anillo, no le importó que mis hermanas, mis tíos y el abogado estuvieran presentes para llamarme pobretona don nadie y otras cosas más -**Lágrimas de rencor y dolor ruedan por su rostro** – Nunca permití que fuera más allá de los besos, por lo que delante de todos dijo que yo era… -**Voltea y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Diamante y se agita por el llanto desgarrador.

**-Amor, no debes llorar por esa basura, no eres nada de lo que él presumió. No se lo que fue pero eres la mujer más sensual y adorable que haya conocido –**Le levanta su rostro** –Eres una mujer íntegra, completa y aunque tengamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, siento que desde que nací te estaba esperando.**

Ella lo mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes

Quiere que él le demuestre que ella puede ser una mujer normal como cualquier otra. Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, desliza la sábana de su cuerpo.

**-Demuéstrame que es cierto lo que dices. Que no soy frígida...**

**-Mi diosa... -**Diamante tiembla **-¿Estás segura?**

**-Muy segura -**Le dice antes de fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas.

El tatuado acaricia su espalda mientras intensifica el beso que la excita despojándola de todo pudor...

.-

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, mi ángel –**Darien le da paso a Serena al apartamento. Ella llegó al mismo tiempo que él porque en la avenida había congestionamiento.

**-Es muy lindo –**Observa las cortinas y las cenefas que bellamente decoran las ventanas, las lámparas de cristal. Todo está impecable

**-Amy es la que se encarga de la decoración. De ser por mí, solo tendría un sofá, la radio y mi cama –**Se rasca la cabeza incómodo** –No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Pero sacaré de donde sea el tiempo para estar contigo todos los días.**

**-¿Y cómo haremos? –**Pregunta Serena con duda** – Estoy trabajando hasta tarde –**Baja la voz y le dice en secreto** –Mi jefe es un negrero, encantador pero negrero.**

Darien ríe a la vez que la atrae y le besa la mejilla

**-Recuerda siempre eso: encantador - **Se posesiona de sus labios** – Puedes llegar cinco minutos antes que los demás empleados y subir hasta mi oficina, para que te de los buenos y días y empieces el día feliz.**

**-Eso significa levantarme más temprano –**Arruga el entrecejo** –No me gusta mucho… -**Darien la besa hasta convencerla **–Está bien. Solo espero que tanto sacrificio sea recompensado con…**

**-Mucho amor, comida, comida y más comida –**recuerda las palabras que le dijo en el parque.

A Serena se le iluminan los ojos. Ya Darien comienza a conocer y temer esas miradas porque…

**-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! –**Le dice divertida a la vez que le toca el brazo** -¿Si me llevas a hacerme el famoso tatuaje que está anotado en la libreta y de paso te haces uno?**

**-No me gustan los tatuajes –**Le dice muy serio.

**-Ya lo imaginaba –**Se suelta de su abrazo** –Haruka es la que debe pasarla de lo lindo con Diamante. **

Darien se ruboriza con cara de culpabilidad.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Ella cree que soy tonta y me parece que tú también –**Lo mira acusadora** –Se que ha estado saliendo con Diamante. Ha cambiado su manera de vestir, se ve feliz, y se que los de la moto de la otra vez en el restaurante como se llame eran ellos. Da la casualidad que ella llevaba el mismo vestido de la mujer de la carretera. **

**-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?**

**-Porque la apuesta es nosotras contra Mina. Y quiero con toda mi alma que ella sea feliz. Lo que no entiendo es por qué si lo sabías desde el principio no me dijiste nada.**

**-No era mi secreto, y creo que al delatarla hubiera quedado ante tus ojos como alguien de poco fiar.**

Serena guarda silencio meditando sus palabras, mirando profundamente sus ojos. Por fin sonríe encantadora y vuelve a abrazarlo.

**-Tienes razón. Siempre tienes una respuesta sensata para todo.**

Darien levanta el rostro de su ángel y se inclina hacia ella.

**-Me alegra que entiendas –**Le dice contra sus labios** –Se que han sufrido y que no acostumbras confiar en alguien más que en tus hermanas, pero te pido un voto de confianza –**Levanta un poco la cabeza y observa los ojos celestes **– Prometo intentar no defraudarte.**

**-Entonces apresúrate a bañarte y cambiarte de ropa antes de que la película que quiero ver comience. Hoy es el estreno del nuevo largometraje de mi actriz favorita y no pienso perdérmela. –**Se ruboriza intensamente -**Y de paso, me gustaría que uses esa colonia que me trae de cabeza.**

**-No lo sabía –**Le acaricia la cintura y están a punto de besarse nuevamente cuando escuchan la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Se separan justo en el momento que Amy entra al apartamento. Los ve sorprendida y se alegra al ver a su amiga.

**-¡Cuñada! –**Darien y ella ríen divertidos al ver a Serena cambiar de rojo a pálida y nuevamente enrojecer hasta las orejas **-¡OH serena! me alegro de que quieras a mi hermano.**

**-¡Un momento! Yo no he dicho eso –**baja la cabeza y une sus manos y gesticula con voz apenas audible** –Pero es cierto.**

**-¡Mi ángel! –**Va a besarla pero ve que su hermana los mira interesada y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se voltee. Ella divertida le obedece y él besa a Serena antes de retirarse a su habitación

**-Vamos a celebrar esto con ensalada de frutas –**Amy la lleva hasta la cocina.

**-Pero hoy solo debo comer zanahorias **–Se lamenta.

**-¿Y quién le contará a tus hermanas que faltaste al reto? –**Le pregunta al momento de servirle la ensalada en un tazón.

Serena ríe y se apresura a recibir el exquisito manjar de manso de su… cuñada.

**-por eso es que te quiero tanto.**

**-Debo apresurarme Taiki me invitó al cine –**Le dice el título de la película.

**-Mi… -**No logra pronunciar la palabra.

**-Novio –**La ayuda Amy** .**

**-Si, él y yo iremos a ver la misma película. Será divertido que estemos viéndola juntos.**

**-¿Y crees que estoy interesada en verla? –**Le pregunta Amy soñadora** –Lo que quiero es estar sentada junto a él en la última fila para…**

**-¿Para qué? –**Le pregunta su hermano alerta. Sale vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul **-¿Para qué quieres estar con él en la última fila?**

**-Para que nadie interrumpa hablando en mi espalda y me haga perder la secuencia y el interés en el film** –Le dice ruborizada.

Serena no entiende que es lo que hablan, porque para ella el cine siempre ha sido ver desde los anuncios hasta los créditos.

.-

**Casa Kou**

**-Apresúrate Yaten que vamos a llegar tarde al cine –**Mina está impaciente porque una película que protagoniza la actriz del momento y que Serena y ella admiran se estrena hoy.

-**Ya voy cielito **–Está en la habitación decidiendo qué ponerse. Se siente incómodo con toda esa ropa nueva que lo hace ver como uno más del montón **-¿Por qué rayos no es como su hermana?**

Se decide por un pantalón del color de sus ojos y una camisa blanca. Se coloca el único saco que compró que es de color negro y termina con unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

Sale a encontrarse con la rubia que lo observa crítica de los pies a la cabeza pero no comenta lo que piensa.

**-Tengo unas revistas sobre moda masculina que te** **serán de provecho** –Toma su cartera y sale seguida de un Yaten que la mira aterrorizado –**Es tarde.**

Yaten eleva las manos al cielo a la vez que cierra los ojos en señal de súplica. ¿Por qué no se enamoró de la otra? ¿Por qué tenía que poner sus ojos en esta muñequita de porcelana?

Lo peor del asunto no es que puede correr, sino que no logra hacerlo. Desde que la vio en la oficina de la Productora Ejecutiva quedó hechizado con su belleza. No logra sacársela de la cabeza. Conoce sus gustos y su pensamiento, totalmente opuestos a sus ideas, pero aún así suplica por su compañía.

**-Iremos en mi auto** –Le dice al ver que ella se dirige al propio.

**-Nada de eso. La única vez que salimos lo hicimos en tu auto y es hora de que te subas al mío.**

**-¿Y si alguna de tus hermanas me ven en él?** –Le pregunta al recordar la apuesta que le contó.

**-Tienes razón** –Se queda pensativa –**Cada quien irá en su auto.**

**-¿Cómo dices? **

**-Que cada uno utilizará su auto. Nos encontraremos allá.**

Yaten piensa que esta rubia si que está zafada de la cabeza. Pero acepta, todo por estar a oscuras en el cine con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Es hora de levantarnos amor- **Diamante le habla a Haruka al oído. Ella soñolienta amolda su espalda al pecho de él y cierra los ojos.

**-Tengo sueño y mi peluchito es suave y calentito – **Sonríe al sentir que él le besa el cuello** – Y huele rico.**

Él le da la vuelta y la mira a los ojos a la vez que le alborota el cabello y ella descubre el tatuaje en forma de luna de su frente. Sus ojos plateados se fijan en los verdes de su ahora mujer a la vez que le acaricia el cuerpo.

**-Estoy inmensamente feliz de haber sido tu primer…** -Ella le cubre la boca con la mano, él se la besa.

**-Mi primer y verdadero amor –**Maliciosa le comenta** -Descubrí tu secreto. Me encanta el tatuaje que tienes en tu… –**Ríe al sentir que él le hace cosquillas –**Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía.**

**-El tatuaje es nuevo y aparte de la artista que lo hizo, tú eres la única que lo ha visto –**La besa despertando nuevamente las sensaciones en el cuerpo esbelto de ella **– Eres mi mujer y de ahora en adelante yo soy todo tuyo. Eres mi dueña, mi ama, habla que tu esclavo obedece.**

Ella repentinamente se pone seria.

**-Gracias por demostrarme que soy tan mujer como cualquier otra –**Le acaricia la mandíbula donde se vislumbra una ligera barba clara, pasa el dorso de su mano y disfruta la sensación de la rústica barba incipiente en su piel -**Cuando Jedite me llamó Frígida le creí… -**Mueve la cabeza** –Juré no volver a enamorarme, hasta que un motorizado con porte de chico malo se metió en el estacionamiento de la emisora y me volvió la vida patas arriba. Creo que estar así contigo me ha hecho perder la apuesta.**

La sonrisa de Diamante es de un hombre orgulloso y enamorado. La besa nuevamente con pasión, exigiendo a la vez que le enseña a reclamar, a pedir, a exigir.

Descubre el cuerpo de su musa y se deleita saboreando y enseñándola a saborear, a disfrutar.

**- Pero ganaste un novio casi esposo –**Le dice mientras desciende por su cuerpo y besa cada centímetro de ella **- Pero no digamos nada hasta que la pequeña o la muñequita tiren la toalla. Eres hermosa, exquisita, te deseo, y te desearé hasta que no tenga fuerza en el cuerpo.**

Se coloca sobre ella y mirándose a los ojos vuelven a unir sus cuerpos.

**Apartamento Chiba**

**-Apresúrate Amy que llegaremos tarde –**Serena le grita desde el comedor** –Tu hermana es peor que yo.**

**-Por eso cada uno tiene su propio tocador. No se que tanto hacen las mujeres en el baño –**Ella lo mira molesta **– (Pero me gustaría saberlo contigo).**

La rubia se acerca a la biblioteca y lee varios tomos de la enciclopedia científica, libros de anatomía, Historia.

**-Aburrido, aburrido, aburridísimo –**Hasta que sus ojos se fijan en un libro de Fisiología** –Mucho mejor.**

**-Creí que te buscabas historietas o novelas rosa.**

**-Odio las novelas rosa donde el hombre es descrito como lo mejor del mundo –**Ha vuelto a escondersedetrás del sarcasmo** –Nos mienten desde pequeñas para que lleguemos a la edad adulta creyendo una mentira.**

**-No me gusta que hables así, pensé que ya lo habías superado.**

Ella suspira y se le anegan los ojos de lágrimas.

**-Falta poco para… -**Tiene la mirada perdida.

**-Para que dejes atrás todo lo malo y emprendas una nueva etapa de tu vida –**Amy aparece en la puerta de su habitación –**Le pediremos permiso de dos días a tu jefe –**se acerca su hermano y lo abraza suplicante** –para desaparecer y que nadie nos encuentre.**

**-Amy yo… -**Serena baja la cabeza y comienza a negar.

**-Esta vez no voy a permitir que te escondas en el closet. Saldrás conmigo así tenga que desprenderlo y montarlo en el auto. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños número veintidós bailando y bebiendo hasta que…**

**-No tolero la bebida.**

**-Mejor –**Darien no puede creer lo que Amy dice, su hermanita que ha protegido desde que sus padres la dejaron a su cargo está instigando a su ángel a cometer diabluras** – ¿Qué mejor manera de dejar todo atrás que olvidar y sobre todo si vamos con mi hermano para que evite que nos metamos en problemas?**

**-Pero Amy… -**Serena se ruboriza al pensar pasar no una sino dos noches con él.

**-Vamos al cine y después discutimos esto –**Darien al principio no estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, pero después de saber que está dentro de los planes, ya no le parece tan descabellada la idea.

**-Ya no quiero ir –**Está pensando en la propuesta de Amy** - Tal vez Mina se aparezca, le gusta la misma actriz y nunca a perdido una premiere.**

**-La llamaré –**Amy marca el número –**Hola Mina, ¿Serena está contigo? –**Le guiña un ojo a su amiga.

_**-"No, yo estoy camino al cine. Hoy no he visto a mis hermanas".**_

**-Gracias, la llamaré a su celular –**Corta la comunicación.

**-¿Qué te dijo? **

**-Va para el cine. Serena tenía razón –**Toma su bolso** –Debo marcharme. Mi cita me espera.**

**-Espero que tengas mucho juicio y no te portes mal.**

**-Nunca lo hago –**Sonríe inocente** –Pero ustedes deberían portarse un poquitín mal.**

Besa a su hermano y luego abraza a su amiga. Los novios quedan solos en un silencio incómodo.

**-Creo que debo irme –**Serena se acerca a la puerta.

**-Te llevaré –**Toma las llaves y salen juntos hasta la calle.

En un descuido de Darien Serena se aleja de él y camina pensativa hasta que tropieza con alguien.

**-¡El mundo es un pañuelo! Es la segunda Tenoh que veo hoy. **

Serena levanta el rostro y reconoce a Jedite que la mira malicioso.

**-¿Las ratas están saliendo de las alcantarillas?** –Pregunta ella a su vez provocando que el hombre enfurezca

Darien localiza a su ángel que está siendo abordada por un rubio de buen parecer que la mira con maldad. Llega a su lado a tiempo para escuchar la discusión.

**-¡Eres una plaguita altanera!, el viejo Tenoh debió azotarte un poco para que aprendieras a respetar.**

**-Me enseñó a respetar a las personas, pero a despreciar a las alimañas –**Lo mira con todo el desprecio que se merece –**Ahora apártate de mi camino que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un parásito.**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!** –Levanta la mano para golpearla y para asombro de Darien que se apresura a protegerla y del mismo Jedite Serena lo golpea con fuerza con la rodilla en la parte más delicada de su anatomía.

-**Recuerda una sola cosa: Yo no soy Haruka y no permitiré que me trates como lo hiciste con ella** –Le escupe amenazante cuando su cara está al nivel de ella.

**-¡Esto no se quedará así!** –Le dice adolorido.

**-¡Aléjate de nuestras vidas que ya bastante daño has hecho!**

Le da la espalda y al ver a Darien lo abraza pálida.

**-¿Te sientes bien?** –Le pregunta a la vez que se fija en el hombre que entre el dolor mira con odio a su ángel.

**-Debería decir que si** –Tiembla en sus brazos –**Pero no puedo caminar si no me apoyo en ti.**

**-Regresemos al apartamento **– Observa una vez más al hombre **-¿Quién es?**

**-Jedite Kimore, el culpable de que mi hermana sufriera tanto.**

Entran al elevador y Darien la abraza. Su ángel aún no logra calmarse.

**-Debo recordar no hacerte enojar –**Le dice intentando hacer que se relaje pero ella solo asiente en silencio y esconde el rostro en su camisa.

**-Debo llamar a Haruka. Ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa. Desearía que Diamante esté a su lado y la proteja de esa plaga. **

Llegan al apartamento y Darien la sienta en el sofá. Va en busca de un vaso con agua, pero al llegar ella corre hasta el baño y se encierra para luego vomitar.

**-Ángel ¿Estás bien?**

**-No… -**Darien entra y la encuentra pálida arrodillada llorando junto al retrete –**No me siento bien –**Se levanta con la ayuda de él y se lava la boca** –Quiero irme a mi casa. Necesito acostarme.**

Darien comprende que tantas emociones en un día han descompensado su pequeño cuerpo. La toma en brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación. Ella voltea y se duerme casi inmediatamente.

**-Duerme tranquila mi ángel que yo velaré tus sueños –**Le quita las botas y la arropa. Cierra la puerta y marca en su celular el número personal de Diamante.

.-

**En el cine**

Amy se encuentra en la puerta del cine con Taiki, le sonríe tímida.

**-Buenas tardes mi dulce Amy.**

**-Buenas tardes Taiki** –Levanta el rostro para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

**-Ya compré las entradas, Entremos para que consigamos buenos puestos.**

En ese momento Amy observa a Mina que se encuentra con un muchacho de cabello plateado. Taiki sigue su mirada.

**-Mi hermanito convenció a la hermana de Serena. Espero que por fin cambie de humor porque estos tiempos ha estado de un humor de perros.**

**-¿Es tu hermano?**

**-Si, y no lo reconozco –**Admira la manera que viste** –No lo había presentable bien desde que mamá lo vestía. Siempre ha sido un desastre con la ropa y... ¡¿Se peino?!**

**-Como que es la oveja negra.**

**-Se parece a Serena en lo despreocupado en su imagen. Es un gran profesional de la locución pero no le interesan las fiestas, ni nada de lo que su profesión le exige. Es un anarquista.**

**-Conozco a Mina y ella es todo lo contrario a él –**Se lamenta** -¡Qué lástima! No prosperará esa relación. Pensé en darle una buena noticia a Serena pero no será así.**

**-Te apuesto a que él consigue enamorarla y casarse con ella.**

**-Acepto** –Le da la mano – **¿Cuál es el premio?**

Taiki la observa seductor.

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –**Le mira la boca** –Pero este trato se sella así –**Inclina la cabeza y la besa** –Ahora sí es un trato.**

Amy está temblorosa. Debe hablar con Serena pronto para que la ayude a pensar en qué pedir para cuando gane la apuesta.

Mina por su parte está emocionada porque estará con Yaten. Varias chicas han reconocido al locutor.

**-¿No es Yaten Kou?** –Él se hace el desentendido.

**-¡Si es!** –Suspira otra **-¡Es tan guapo!**

– **Vamos cielito** -le dice ignorando al resto de las mujeres –**Va a comenzar la película y aún no entramos** -Yaten pasa su brazo por el hombro de Mina.

**-Voy cariño** –entran y se sientan en el último puesto.

Mira a su alrededor y para su horror ve a Amy que la saluda riendo con maliciosa inocencia.

.-

**Apartamento Chiba.**

Serena se estira perezosa en una cama mullida. Respira profundamente y le llega la suave fragancia de una colonia masculina. Abre los ojos lentamente y enfoca la vista en las paredes, las cortinas y por último en la cobija que la cubre.

**-¡OH Dios! **

Se sienta de golpe asustada y se quita la cobija. Suspira de alivio al ver que está vestida, solo faltan sus botas. Se levanta y descalza camina hacia la puerta. Abre con suavidad y ve a Darien de espaldas hablando por teléfono

**-¡Por fin tomas el teléfono! he intentado comunicarme contigo hace más de una hora y… -**Hace un larga pausa** -¿Está contigo?** –Escucha que dice y guarda silencio como escuchando a su interlocutor **–Menos mal. Lo sé, Serena se encontró con él cerca de aquí y el muy abusivo intentó pegarle.**

La rubia recuerda de golpe todo lo sucedido. Se aterrorizó al ver al causante del más profundo dolor de su hermana pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla atemorizada.

Hizo el mayor esfuerzo para comportarse como lo haría un hombre y lo enfrentó con valentía en el exterior, aunque temblaba como gelatina por dentro, sentía una pelea de perros en el estómago pero continuó frente a él intentando mantenerse imperturbable.

Cuando el desgraciado levantó la mano para golpearla, no sabe cómo ni por qué pero levantó la rodilla y lo atacó en el único lugar donde sabe que una mujer como ella puede derribar a un hombre.

**- ¡¿Yo hice eso?!** –Susurra impactada. Le parece una película.

Recuerda que cuando ya no podía mantenerse inalterable se dio vuelta con esfuerzo y encontró a Darien asombrado detrás de ella. Lo demás no lo recuerda mucho.

**-No te preocupes que no logró tocarla, más bien ella fue la fiera que lo puso en su lugar** –pausa –**Si, en su pequeña hombría** –Ríe por algo que escucha –**Mi ángel es una fierecilla. Si antes me encantaba ahora la amo más. Está bien, cuida a Haruka, con ese bastardo rondando debemos ser precavidos** –pausa –**Ya lo pensé, también estaré alerta porque querrá cobrárselas, no la dejaré sola a merced de él. Adiós, dale mis saludos a tu novia.**

Darien voltea y le sonríe al verla espiando

**-Hola** –dice con una vocecita débil

**-Veo que te encuentras bien** –Se acerca a besarla pero ella voltea el rostro

**-Tengo aliento de Dragón –**Se justifica apenada** –Siento la boca ácida. **

**-No es extraño –**La abraza acariciando sus coletas** –Estoy orgulloso de ti amor. Demostraste que eres toda una mujer. Pero por favor ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! –**Ella ríe contra su pecho** –Casi me da un síncope cuando golpeaste a ese bastardo.**

**-Si no lo hago me hubiera golpeado él a mí.**

**-Yo estaba presto para defenderte**

**-No sabía que estabas allí**

**-¡Ay mi ángel! –**Suspira a la vez que besa su cabello** –Estar contigo hace de mi vida una aventura –**La tomapor la quijada y observa sus ojos celestes** –Deseo que esta aventura sea para siempre.**

**-Llévame a casa por favor.**

**-Aún no – **La lleva hasta el baño y le entrega un cepillo de dientes nuevo** –Te espero en la cocina. Hice una sopa de pollo y verduras, eso te ayudará a recomponerte un poco.**

La deja sola en el tocador. Si Serena busca cualquier excusa para alejarse de ese hombre, él supera todo obstáculo para ganarse con hechos más que palabras su admiración. Demuestra que ella es importante en su vida, derribando todos los muros que construyó a su alrededor.

Luego de cepillarse y lavarse la cara sale a encontrarse con Darien.

**-Mina me las pagará. Esas zanahorias son horribles. **

**-¿Qué harás?**

Le entrega la libreta y ríe al verle la cara de asombro

**-¿Paracaidismo?**

**-Ella odia las alturas, yo odio las zanahorias, creo que estamos a mano.**

**-¿No es suficiente el Benji?**

**-Eso es nada. Cada vez que mastico algo que tiene zanahorias desearía tenerla frente a mí.**

**-¿Cómo es eso de visitar un centro de Streep tees masculino? –**La mira serio, continúa leyendo

**-Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento –**Arruga el entrecejo** –Y lo que está escrito se queda.**

– **¿De donde sacaste esos retos? -**Abre aún más los ojos al leer** –¡ ¿Que Diamante les haga un tatuaje a cada una en…?!**

**-La idea fue para fastidiar a Haruka – **Se para y levanta su franela a la vez que baja un poco el pantalón por el frente** –Yo me lo haré aquí –**toca la parte izquierda baja de su vientreplano **–Iba a hacerme una rosa, pero de tanto llamarme ángel, me haré uno en tu honor**

Darien se le acerca y le quita las manos acomodando su ropa

**-No hagas eso delante de un hombre que traes de cabeza** –Besa su boca apasionado –**Ni de ningún otro.**

Serena le responde el beso, luego lo mira inocente los ojos

**-Tengo hambre y esa sopa me llama a gritos.**

.-

**En el cine**

**-Mina qué gusto verte**

Amy se para frente a su amiga justo antes de que se despida de Yaten

**-Amy, no sabía que te gustaban estas películas**

**-Iba a venir con Serena** –Mina palidece **–pero a última hora canceló. Sabes como es ella –**Se fija en Yateny sonríe encantadora** – ¿No me vas a presentar?**

**-Claro… este… él es… un amigo… que me invitó a salir –**Voltea hacia Yate y lo mira suplicante** –Yaten Kou, Amy Chiba**

Ambos se dan la mano.

**-A sus pies** –Le contesta él educado.

**-Mucho gusto** –Amy les guiña un ojo y antes de retirarse –**Disfruten el resto de la tarde. **

Se marcha contenta para encontrarse con Taiki que los saluda con la mano. Yaten está molesto. Ha hecho varios cambios para complacer a su muñequita y ella aún se avergüenza de él y lo presenta como un simple amigo. Sus ojos verdes tienen la tonalidad esmeralda cuando voltea a verla.

**-¿Así que solo soy un amigo que te invitó a salir? No sabía que los amigos se besan así – **La toma de la quijada y besa su boca apasionado **-Me gustas mucho pero no aceptaré que me trates como un peón –**Se aleja de ella** –Cuando quieras algo serio conmigo sabes dónde encontrarme.**

**-Yaten por favor entiéndeme, la apuesta…**

**-No hay apuesta que valga si es tu vida la que importa. **

**-Está bien, dame unos días para terminar con esto.**

Él regresa a su lado y la toma por la cintura. Le sonríe encantador antes de que ella sea la que tome la iniciativa de besarlo

**-Salgamos mañana y demuéstrame que no te avergüenzas de este tonto que te adora – **Mina observa sus ojos embelezada

**-Está bien.**

**-¿Puedo comer lo que quiera? Tú puedes hacer lo propio**

Ella asiente en silencio, en ese momento es capaz de complacerlo en lo que quiera. Yaten sonríe, su muñequita comienza a ceder.

.-

**Casa Tenoh**

Haruka estaciona el auto y entra sigilosa a la casa. Todo se encuentra a oscuras y en silencio, se dirige confiada hacia la escalera

**-¿Te divertiste mucho con tu novio?**

La hermana mayor se sobresalta y da vuelta ruborizada, mira a Serena que se encuentra con Luna y Artemis en la mesa de la cocina.

**-No se de qué novio hablas** –Intenta poner cara de póquer sin lograrlo

**-Me refiero a Diamante** –Le dice mientras se levanta y coloca a los gatos en el suelo, se acerca a ella –**Tu adorable y por lo que noto en tus ojos divertido y amoroso novio Diamante.**

Haruka se ruboriza aún más al recordar que ese día estuvo con él como nunca antes había estado con ningún otro. Aun siente en su cuerpo sus caricias.

Serena la mira sospechosa mientras estudia los cambios en su rostro. De repente abre los ojos asombrada al darse cuenta de algo

**-¡Estuviste con él…!** –Haruka palidece y enrojece nuevamente **-¿Hicieron el amor?**

**-Esas cosas no se preguntan** –Pero asiente sonriendo tímida –**Y fue maravilloso**

**-¡Vamos a tu habitación!** –La hala y suben corriendo las escaleras y se encierran en la habitación de la mayor

Haruka se acuesta y mira soñadora al techo Serena se lanza a su lado

**-No pensé que sería tan maravilloso –**Comienza a contarle y cierra los ojos** –él es tan tierno, tan atento… -**La mira soñadora **–Me dice que soy su casi esposa**

**-Estoy feliz por ti hermana –**coloca una almohada sobre su hermana y se lanza sobre ella –**Al fin conociste al hombre de tu vida.**

**-¿Me delatarás con Mina?**

**-Solo si prometes no delatarme a mí – **Se acuesta sobre el abdomen de su hermana **- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? –**Sonríe tontamente** –Tengo… novio**

Haruka levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos impactada.

**-¿Se puede saber quién es la víctima?** –Ella niega en silencio **–El único hombre que has permitido que se te acerque es… **-Recuerda el almuerzo en el restaurante fuera de la ciudad, cuando Serena tuvo la crisis, como la miraba el gigante moreno en el restaurante de Lita **-¡Darien Chiba!** –Su hermana se ruboriza y asiente con los ojos cerrados **–Dios bendiga a ese hombre, le de valor y ¡energía para aguantarte cada día! **

Serena se lanza sobre ella apretando su cabeza con la almohada a la vez que ambas ríen.

Mina abre la puerta y ve la escena. Acaba de llegar y escuchó a sus hermanas reír como lo hacían antes de que sus padres murieran. Las dos la miran y le lanzan varias almohadas

**-¿Qué les sucede?**

**-Te esperábamos** –Serena la hala de la mano y cae sobre ambas **-¡Ay! Estás gorda, pesas mucho**

**-¡¿Gorda?! **–Asustada se toca el abdomen. Sus hermanas ríen burlándose de ella **–Muy graciosas. ¿Ahora me pueden decir a qué se debe tanta felicidad?**

**-A que somos las hermanas más afortunadas –**Serena las abraza** –Hoy es el día**

**-¿Qué día? –**Preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo

**-Bueno, quise decir la noche –**Se levanta** –Hoy es el reto del Centro nocturno –**Las hala** – Vamos a ver hombres bailando y desvistiéndose al ritmo de la música...**


	14. Chapter 14

Son las dos de la mañana cuando el timbre del teléfono celular despierta a Darien

**-Hola** -dice aún dormido restregándose los ojos

_**-¿Es Darien Chiba?**_ –Escucha la voz de un hombre

**-Si… ¿Quién habla?** –Se sienta y enciende la lámpara

_**-"Le habla el oficial Marcel Nakamura. Su novia Serena Tenoh Tsukino y sus dos hermanas están en la comisaría…"**_** –**Darien escucha la dirección _–"__**Hubo una redada en el centro nocturno y ellas fueron detenidas" **_

**-¡Voy en camino!** –corta y se apresura a cambiarse de ropa. Llama a Diamante

_**-"¿Quién es el desconsiderado que llama a esta hora?" –**_Escucha a Diamante hablar con voz ronca

**-Las chicas están detenidas. Haruka también –**Toma las llaves del auto y sale hacia el elevador

_**-"¡¿Detenidas?! "**_**–**Grita al otro lado de la línea -""_**¿Cómo sucedió?"**_

**-No lo sé, voy en camino –**Le da la dirección** –Nos vemos allá.**

Cinco minutos después llega a la comisaría. Diamante aparece detrás de él en un vehículo oscuro, se encuentran y son testigos cuando Yaten llega también en su auto.

**-¿Qué te dijeron?** –Diamante interroga a Darien a la vez que entran apresurados seguidos de Yaten

**-Solo que hubo una redada en un centro nocturno y ellas están detenidas. **

Llegan a la recepción y ven un rebullicio de personas que están por la misma razón que ellos, buscan hijas, hermanas, esposas, y ¡Hasta madres!

Por su altura, Darien puede distinguir fácilmente el salón, observa a las tres juntas sentadas en una banca. Haruka y Mina tienen sus rostros ruborizados, tal vez por el alcohol que ingirieron. Serena tiene la cabeza casi metida en un cubo de basura convulsionando como si vomitara.

**-¡Allá están!** -le dice a Diamante y llama a Yaten **-¿Eres el novio de Mina Tenoh?**

**-Si, me llamaron diciendo que está detenida**

Darien como puede se acerca hasta el mostrador

**-Busco al oficial Marcel Nakamura –**Habla casi a gritos por el ruido del lugar** –Me llamó diciendo que mi novia y sus hermanas se encuentran detenidas, soy Darien Chiba.**

**-Señor Chiba, lo esperaba –**Le dicen a su tres hombres se acercan al oficial, un hombre maduro de mediana estatura

**- Buenas noches, si es que cabe decirlo ¿Cómo supo a quién llamar?**

–**Las tres están ebrias. Tuve que revisar sus pertenencias y obtuve el nombre del novio de la que tiene el cabello suelto por unas tarjetas e imaginamos que el "**_**peluchito**_**" del celular es él- **Yaten se ruboriza al escuchar como Mina lo llama en secreto

**-¿Y como me halló? –**Darien aún no sabe cómo dieron con él.

**-La que parece menor de edad casi no puede hablar, pero en su teléfono tiene "**_**mi amado Darien**_**". Y también porta una tarjeta de presentación suya.**

**-¿Y la mayor no tiene nada? –**Diamante no entiende por qué no lo llamaron

**-Su celular está bloqueado –**Le informa** – No pudimos obtener respuesta, pero imaginamos que al llegar usted por su novia –**Le dice a Darien** –se llevaría a las otras.**

**-¿Podemos llevárnoslas? **

**-Afortunadamente no se opusieron al arresto como el resto de las señoras. Puede llevárselas. Las que se alebrestraron se les levantarán cargos por obstrucción a la justicia –**Observa a los hombres que acompañan a Darien **-¿Y ustedes son?**

**-Yo soy el novio de la mayor y él –**Diamante le explica señalando a Yaten** -de la otra **

**-Pensé que era uno de los streepers que había escapado –**Señala la ropa de cuero del novio de Haruka

**-¡¿Perdón?! –**Los tres hombres lo miran asombrados.

**-Disculpe oficial** -Darien pregunta** - ¿Puede decirnos en qué tipo de centro nocturno estaban nuestras novias?**

El oficial mueve la cabeza censurándolos

**-Deberían vigilar más a sus mujeres, así no escaparían a locales de Streep Tees. No sea que uno de estos días sean ellas las que monten el espectáculo –**Camina hacia un escritorio** –Deben firmar estas formas, con esta copia recogerán sus pertenencias en la entrada **

Los tres proceden a llenar las formas y junto al oficial se acercan a las chicas. Mina es la primera en ver a Yaten, se levanta apresurada.

**-¡OH Yaten!** –Se lanza en sus brazos

**-¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?** –Le pregunta el peliplateado a su novia que le acaricia el cabello mientras se aprieta a él y encoge los hombros como respuesta

Diamante se acerca a Haruka, ella levanta la cabeza avergonzada

**-La culpa es de ella** –Señala a Serena –**Con su tonto reto de…** -Se pone más roja de lo que está

**-¡Me estoy muriendo!** **¡¿Y lo único que haces es acusarme?!** –Serena no deja de temblar. Limpia su boca y se enjuaga con un vaso de agua que tiene al lado –**La del reto de la bebida fue Mina. **– Cierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza en la pared** – ¡Por favor no le digan a Darien que estoy aquí y que estuve bebiendo!**

**-Demasiado tarde –**Le dice al oído

**-¿Cómo crees que estamos acá? -**Diamante la interroga sarcástico

Ella mira cautivada los ojos azules de su novio a la vez que le acaricia la mejilla y le alborota el cabello

**-¿Eres mi caballero que lucha contra los dragones? -**Él asiente

**-¡¿Han estado haciendo trampa ustedes dos?! **–Mina las acusa sin darse cuenta por la borrachera que está en los brazos de Yaten

**-¿Acaso el hombre que abrazas es tu ángel de la guarda? –**Haruka le pregunta sarcástica arrastrando las palabras. Diamante la ayuda a levantarse y ella se abraza a él –**Debiste venir con nosotras amor, tienes mejor cuerpo que todos esos pelafustanes que se quitaban la ropa**

**-Me la quito solo para ti amorcito, pero por favor guarda silencio o cambia el tema. **

**-Te apuesto a que mi amado Darien tiene mejor cuerpo que Diamante – **Serena continúa acariciando la mejilla de su novio perdida en su encanto,

**-No nos van a apostar así que olvídenlo –**Le dice Darien ruborizado-** Vámonos antes de que apresen a Diamante pensando que es un bailarín exótico –**ayuda a levantar a una temblorosa Serena

**-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que haces ese tipo de baile? –**Serena lo acusa, no puede caminar, aún se encuentra bajo los efectos del alcohol –**Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas a la vez que hubiéramos visto todos tus tatuajes ¿Cierto Ha…? –**Se desmaya en los brazos de su novio.

**-Yo los vi **_**todiiiiiiitos**_** ¿Verdad amor? Sobre todo el de la herradura que rodea… -** la mayor calla cuando su boca besa el cuello de su novio, su voz es apenas perceptible pero los hombres la escucharon.

**-Mejor las llevamos a su casa** –Dice Diamante ruborizado ante la mirada atónita de los otros **–Cuando despierten querrán estar en sus camas.**

Darien pacientemente carga a Serena y salen juntos. Cada uno a sus respectivos vehículos.

.+

**Casa Tenoh**

**8:30 de la mañana**

Yaten despierta en el sillón junto a la cama de Mina al llegarle el aroma de café recién hecho. Se masajea el cuello y observa a su muñequita hecha un ovillo en la cama

**-Cielito, deberé cuidarte con esmero ya que eres traviesa y puedes meterte muchos problemas** - le acomoda la cobija y sale al pasillo.

Diamante despierta junto a Haruka en la cama de ella. Esta recostada en su pecho dormida profundamente.

**-Si que la hicieron buena anoche amor –**Por respuesta ella se voltea dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Besa su hombro y la arropa, se pone la franela antes de salir de la habitación y entrar al baño.

Darien se encuentra en la cocina preparando café y unos huevos revueltos. Encontró en la nevera leche y jugo.

**-Buenos días –**Yaten es el primero en bajar

**-Buenos días ¿Cómo está Mina? –**Le entrega una taza con café.

**-Como se puede esperar después de una buena borrachera. Mi nombre es Yaten Kou, y usted me parece conocido…**

**-Darien Chiba –**Le responde** -Eres el hermano de Taiki y Seiya - **Lo recuerda del restaurante de Lita y La Fuente Dorada. Voltean hacia la escalera al escuchar los pasos de Diamante** - ¿Cómo está Haruka?**

**-Mi diosa está en los brazos del dios Baco –**Acepta la taza de café** –Veo que te instalaste y conoces bien la cocina **

**-A diferencia de ustedes tuve que atender a mi ángel toda la noche. No paraba de vomitar. Por fortuna desde las siete ha caido en un sueño profundo. He tenido tiempo de preparar algo para desayunar pero casi todo es orgánico y poco apetecible.**

**-Eso es de mi muñequita –**Yaten declara** –Es una paranoica con la comida.**

Ambos lo miran con curiosidad

**-¿Desde cuándo Mina ha estado haciendo trampa?**

**-¿Trampa?**

**-Si… Trampa –**Diamante lo mira divertido** –No me dirás que no sabes que ellas tienen una apuesta y nos mantienen escondidos porque no quieren ceder**

**-Mi muñeca dijo que la semana que viene acabará con todo.**

**-Si quieres tener un futuro con ella te recomiendo que no la presiones –**Darien lo pone al tantode la apuesta **–Nadie puede meterse entre las hermanas, las tres acabarían contigo. Deja que continúen con lo suyo hasta que una de las tres ceda.**

**-De lo contrario cada vez que tu "muñequita" como la llamas atienda a sus hermanas en el spa querrá machacar tu fábrica de hacer niñitos –**Diamante y Darien ríen al verlo palidecer y cubrirse su pudor.

**-Basta de molestar al nuevo –**El moreno aconseja** –Debemos entrenarlo. Lo primero que harás será darnos tu número para cuando salgas con tu novia no coincidamos. Ayer casi sucede. A última hora Serena recordó que a Mina le gusta el cine y evitamos un desastre.**

**-Y por ser el nuevo deberás comprar el pan y otras cosas para cuando nuestros amores despierten** –Diamante le dice –**Es broma, ya Nicolás está avisado y vendrá a las nueve con algunas cosas que le encargué**

**-Pero ya estuvimos juntos los seis y ellas se dieron cuenta de cada uno de nosotros. **–Yaten no entiende por qué deben seguir la charada.

**-¿Qué edad tienes?** –Le pregunta Darien

**-Veintidós**

**-Lección número uno jovencito** –Diamante ríe al hablarle –**Debes reconocer cuando una mujer está borracha de cuando está verdadera y completamente ebria.**

**-Lección número dos **–Darien le enumera –**Cuando una mujer está verdaderamente ebria no recuerda ni su nombre. Por lo tanto te aseguro que ninguna recordará ni siquiera que estuvieron detenidas o quien las trajo.**

**-Así que mi querido con-cuñado ninguna sabe lo que la otra sabe –**El hombre de cabello claro le anuncia

Darien carraspea

**-Mi ángel sabe que sales con Haruka **–Diamante lo mira incrédulo **-¡Yo no le dije! No ha dicho nada porque la apuesta es de las dos contra Mina.**

**-La llamas ángel, pero creo que es una bruja –**Diamante lo acusa

Todos ríen jocosos

.+

**1:20 de la tarde**

Haruka se estira perezosa antes de abrir los ojos

**-Al fin das señales de vida** **amor** –Diamante está a su lado con un batido de frutas – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Como si me hubieran cortado la cabeza y vuelto a pegar **–Se coloca la almohada en la cara –**No soporto esa luz.**

Señala la ventana. Diamante cierra las cortinas y se acerca a la cama para ayudarla a sentarse.

**-Te quité la ropa para que descansaras mejor** –Le besa la mejilla – **Dormí a tu lado y te abracé para que te desintoxicaras con mi amor.**

**-Gracias mi vida –**Le acaricia la luna de su frente –**Pero debí despertar en tus brazos.**

**-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche?**

**-Ponme al tanto porque no tengo idea de nada después del trago número siete... o ¿sería el seis?**

En la habitación de al lado Mina está tomando el mismo batido. Yaten de pie la observa pensativo.

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta cielito?**

**-Bajito, bajito –**le dice Mina apretándose la frente

**-¿Son dañinas la carne y la fritura pero el alcohol no lo es? –**susurra obedeciéndola

**-Baja la voz que me vas a romper los tímpanos –**Cierra los ojos y busca unos analgésicos en su gaveta**- ¿Quién me puso el pijama?**

**-Adivina cielito, ese pantalón ceñido y el body apretando tu cuerpo iban a hacerte daño –**Le besa el cabello, se sienta a su lado y toca su frente. La mira con esos ojazos verdes que ella tanto adora -**¿Sabes que te sucedió anoche?**

**-Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en un local nocturno apostando a quién bebía diez vasos de vodka seguidos. Perdí la cuenta en el vaso número seis**

En la habitación de Serena Darien está por enésima vez cambiándole el paño húmedo de la frente. Su celular vibra, le ha quitado el sonido para evitar que el ruido la perturbe

_**-"Hola hermano"**_ –Amy está al otro lado de la línea _**–"Rei, Lita y yo queremos saber como sigue Serena"**_

**-Aún no despierta pero ya no delira y eso es un avance –**Le acaricia el rostro** –Solo mi ángel es capaz de ponerse a beber cuando no tolera el alcohol.**

_**-"Vamos con una sopa de pollo para que se recupere. Lita le puso un poquito de picante a ver si así mejora para que no falte al trabajo mañana. ¿Cómo has hecho para descansar?"**_

**-No te preocupes por mí, pero para que te sientas mejor, he dormido un poco. Entre Diamante y yo subimos un sofá y lo pusimos junto a la cama de mi ángel**

_**-"El amor te atrapó con fuerza"**_** –**Solo atina a decir Amy antes de cortar la comunicación.

**-Hummm...…** -Serena comienza a despertar

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** –Le susurra Darien al oído

**-¡Estoy muerta! Te prometo que no volveré a beber una gota de licor** –Aún le cuesta hablar **–Quiero tomar algo, pero por favor nada que contenga alcohol.**

Darien la levanta con suma delicadeza y se sienta detrás de ella para servirle de apoyo. Coloca un vaso de zumo de célery con naranja junto a la boca.

**-Bébelo, esto te ayudará a recuperar el potasio que perdiste por el vómito –**Ella le obedece dando pequeños sorbos **–Ahora me puedes explicar qué hacían en ese lugar**

**-Teníamos que cumplir ese reto y quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible para librarme de él**

**-¿Y el alcohol? –**le da pequeños besos en el cabello

**-Mina nos llamó tontas porque solo estábamos tomando soda –**Intenta quitarse el cabello de la cara –**Así que para celebrar sin que ella se enterara por nuestros respectivos noviazgos aceptamos el reto que ella nos impuso**

**-¿El cuál fue?-**Toma su mano y se la acaricia antes de alisarle el cabello

**-Tomar diez vasos de vodka seguidos, fondo blanco.**

**-¿Pensabas matarte? –**Pregunta alarmado

**-Solo logré tomar tres antes de que llegara la policía –**Cierra los ojos y tiembla al recordar el suceso –**Hay cosas que no recuerdo, tengo lagunas **

**-¿Por qué arrestaron a las personas del local?**

**-Estaban buscando supuestamente menores de edad. Tuve que mostrar mi identificación varias veces para que no me enviaran a un juzgado de menores.**

**-¿Recuerdas algo más?**

**-Nada después que metí la cabeza en el cubo de la basura y empecé a vomitar**

Se quita la cobija y se da cuenta que lleva una camisola de algodón. Voltea la cabeza con dificultad para mirarlo. Él continúa sentado detrás de ella.

**-Tuve que cambiarte la ropa –**Ella se ruboriza hasta las orejas** –Estabas incómoda con el jeans y la sudadera**

**-¿Y el brassier? –**Se toca el pecho

**-No te preocupes por eso –**Le besa la mejilla mientras la ayuda a levantar** –Estaba tan preocupado por que no murieras por una sobredosis etílica que no presté mucha atención a otras cosas –**Le miente

**-Gracias, siento que me duele hasta la piel. Quiero ir al baño. Necesito bañarme para despojarme de este malestar –**en ese instante recuerdas a su gata** - ¡Luna!**

**-Ya la alimenté, también al gato**

**-Artemis**

**-Artemis.** –Abre la puerta y se dirige con ella a paso lento hasta la ducha –**Si necesitas mi ayuda me llamas**

**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? **

**-Cada una en su habitación**

**-¡Serena, Mina, Haruka! –**Las amigas han llegado

**-¡Apágalas, bájales el volumen, quítales las baterías o córrelas que no soporto sus gritos! –**Le dice antes de cerrar de un portazo..


	15. Chapter 15

Las hermanas y sus novios salen de las habitaciones al escuchar el escándalo sin enterarse de la otra por el malestar

**-¡Dejen de gritar!** –Haruka les dice mientras baja con las manos en la cabeza. Se ha puesto una camiseta blanca, un mono rosa y las pantuflas de ositos que le regalaron Mina y Serena en navidad.

Mina baja con dificultad sostenida por Yaten, se ha puesto una bata sobre el camisón rojo con que él la vistió. Con cada paso que da siente puntadas en la cabeza.

**-Mamá osa, les trajimos el remedio para esa súper resaca** –Rei busca los tazones para la sopa –**Siéntate que hoy te atiendo yo**

**-¿Dónde está Serena?** –Amy abraza a su hermano

**-Está bañándose. Es la que está peor de las tres** –Señala a Mina **-¿Cómo se te ocurre retarla a beber si sabes que no tolera el licor?**

**-Ayer le dije lo que íbamos a hacer en su cumpleaños nos contó que es intolerante a las bebidas alcohólicas –**Amy explica –**No creí que fuera tan grave**

**-Nunca dijo que no puede beber –**Haruka está pensativa

**-De haberlo sabido no la reto –**Mina abre la nevera y saca un helado que pone en su cabeza

**-¿Qué hacen tres hombres en su casa? –**Pregunta Lita curiosa guiñándole un ojo a Darien cómplice

**-Eh...–**Mina busca una explicación creíble. Haruka quedó de piedra y ve asombrada a Yaten

**-Lo mismo me pregunto** –Dice severa

**-Como la representante legal de Serena estaba detenida con ella, y tú las acompañabas –**Le dice a Mina -**me llamaron y le pedí el favor a mi hermano, él fue el que asistió. Los tres estaban de farra -**Amy señala A Diamante y Yaten** - y es por eso que están con ellas.**

Los tres se miran y asienten.

Mina y Haruka no recuerdan lo de la comisaría... Saben que estuvieron detenidas poco tiempo y que ellos las fueron a buscar, eso les contaron sus novios. Los hombres si recuerdan, sobre todo las indiscreciones de la mayor.

**-Y yo que pensé que alguna había perdido la apuesta –**Rei mira inocente a Diamante y Haruka. Se fija en Yaten -**¿Y tú eres?**

**-Mi amigo –**Darien sale al rescate** –Es el hermano menor de los Kou.**

**-¡Ah! –**No está convencida con la explicación pero decide callar.

Minutos después Serena baja sujetándose del pasamano descalza con el cabello suelto. No soporta tener nada en la cabeza, se vistió con un short de algodón, un blusón que le llega a medio muslo y le deja un hombro al descubierto, no usa brassier porque siente que le rasguña la piel. Darien la observa hipnotizado recordando cada curva de su cuerpo y sus senos al cambiarle la ropa.

La ayuda a bajar los últimos tres escalones y aprieta su mano en señal de apoyo.

**-Siento que alguien puso una docena de ladrillos dentro de mi cabeza y todo lo siento como lija –**Pega su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

**-No es de extrañar después de lo que bebieron y haber estado presas –**Rei interviene para que los enamorados no se delaten y la lleva hasta la mesa.

**-Hola chicas** –saluda a sus amigas **–Lita huele rico. ¿Qué le trajiste a este trío de mujeres convalecientes?**

**-Una sopa de pollo -**Se acerca y le acaricia el cabello** –Ay Serena ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?**

**-Por los momentos alimentarme. Espero que Mina no quiera su sopa ya que no come pollo**

**-Tarde piaste pajarita **–Su hermana termina de tomarse el caldo -**Estoy tan mal que comería hasta piedras si con ello se me quita este dolor de cabeza.**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –**Le pregunta a los hombres pero le sonríe casi imperceptible a su novio

**-Lo mismo pregunté –**Lita **–Y me dijeron que estaban juntos cuando fueron a rescatarlas.**

**-Hola Serena –**Diamante la saluda divertido** –Anoche te trajimos desmayada y a tus hermanas casi a rastras.**

**-Si –**Yaten interviene** –Si no llegamos a tiempo aún estarían detenidas. Nos arruinaron la noche de diversión.**

Ella los mira contrariada y sigue con su tarea de servirse el resto de la cacerola de sopa Darien adora esa mirada de falso disgusto. Repentinamente suelta una de las suyas

**-Y me imagino que en el lugar donde se encontraban la gente estaba encantada al ver al elegante, el delincuente y el indigente juntos celebrando –**Los señala a la vez que habla irónica.

Los presentes ríen por las caras de los hombres mencionados, cada uno ve su ropa y la de los otros dos.

– **Buenas tardes -**Andrew llega en ese momento con un pastel de fresas a salvar a los hombres que se han ruborizado por la descripción de Serena –**Hola amor, dejaste esto en la mesa** –Le dice a su esposa. Se fija en su amigo y va a saludarlo -**¿Cómo has pasado este día?**

**-Mejor pregunta como no la hemos pasado, es más fácil de contestar. Te presento a Diamante Tomoe y Yaten Kou**

**-Te recuerdo de la vez que causaste revuelo en el restaurante -**baja la voz -**¿Eres el novio de? –**Señala a Harukael tatuado asiente** – Y tú eres de –**Hace lo mismo con Mina y recibe la misma respuesta

**-Así que ya ves que desde que conocí a mi ángel le dije adiós a la paz y a mi vida aburrida –**Darien declara feliz pero con cara de horror. Los otros lo secundan riendo.

**-¿De quién fue la idea de salir para que las apresaran? –**Pregunta Andrew en voz alta

Todas las mujeres señalan a Serena

**-¿Mía?** –Pregunta inocente mientras come –**No recuerdo haberlas obligado a asistir. Por cierto hay que tachar ese reto de la libreta. Diamante es tu turno para que nos hagas los tatuajes o busques una buena artista. Pero será después que la piel deje de arderme. Lo único que no me duele en este momento es la ropa.**

El aludido levanta una ceja y mira a Darien sorprendido, éste a su vez asiente disgustado. Solo pensar que alguien tocará el cuerpo de su ángel lo enoja, pero espera estar presente tomándola de la mano cuando suceda.

Mina se levanta y tacha el reto, pero algo llama su atención

**-¡¿Paracaidismo?! –**Siente que le falta el aire

Todas se apresuran a leer excepto Serena que se encuentra revisando su teléfono.

**-¡Yo quiero un tatuaje allí!** –Rei lee el reto del tatuaje y le dice a Amy –**Deberíamos hacérnoslo todas para estar igualadas **

**-Tienes razón –**Mira a Lita** –Tú te lo harías después del parto.**

Andrew y Darien se miran asustados pensando en oponerse. Pero como decirle que no a esas chicas que están juntas y hacen casi todo juntas desde el jardín de infancia. Menos la mayor, que está siendo arrastrada por su hermana a hacer locuras.

Serena llama a sus amigas

**-Miren lo que encontré en mi teléfono. Grabé parte de nuestra salida. Tal vez lo publique en mi Facebook**

**-Lo vería el tío Kenji y allí se acaba todo –**Haruka intentará borrar el video, sabe que nada detendrá a Serena si ella está dispuesta a subir el video a Internet y después llamará a todos sus amigos para que lo vean.

**-Tienes razón –**Come y habla al mismo tiempo** – Parece que nunca fue joven. ¡Es tan aburrido!**

**-A ver –**Rei le arrebata el aparato y se sienta, las otras la rodean mientras los hombres son ignorados. Serena come tranquila, piensa pedirle a Rei que lo publique en Youtube.

**-"**_**Estamos aquí esta noche –**_Es la voz de Serena que muestra la entrada con poca iluminación -_** para anunciarles que es la primera vez que pisamos este antro donde exhiben carne fresca masculina supuestamente heterosexual"**_

_**-"Cállate si no quieres que nos echen a patadas" –**_Mina habla y es enfocada por la cámara del receptor

_**-"¿Qué opinas tú Hermana mayor?"-**_apunta la cámara hacia Haruka

_**-"Quita eso de mi cara si no quieres perderlo"**_

_**-"Ustedes son testigos de la alegría" -**_Anuncia sarcástica y divertida- _**"que caracteriza a Haruka, cómo compadezco a su posible novio. Espero que él tenga júbilo por los dos"**_

Todas ríen en tanto Darien, Yaten y Andrew observan a Diamante divertidos.

_**-"Cállate que cuando conozca a tu víctima le contrataré un gastroenterólogo para que le atienda las úlceras que le producirás"**_

Ahora es Darien quien se ruboriza al ser objeto de observación y risas por parte de su hermana y los hombres.

_**-"¡Allá están los bailarines!"**_ –Mina es enfocada cuando corre hacia la tarima donde baila un musculoso policía que se quita la gorra y se la pone a ella cuando le coloca dinero en el chaleco

**-¡Wow!** –Rei pausa la grabación y mira a la rubia –**Estabas desatada anoche. Si no supiera como terminó la velada me enojaría con ustedes por salir a divertirse solas.**

**-Deja de quejarte que aún no nos cuentas de tu cita con Alan –**Amy la delata

Continúan viendo, ríen, gritan y se asombran cuando Serena enfoca a Mina que corre a bailar con un vaquero y le arranca el sombrero. Darien y Diamante compadecen al peliplateado en tanto las chicas ríen y felicitan a Mina. Rei continúa la grabación.

-_**"Ahora vamos a cumplir el reto impuesto por nuestra hermana Mina, esa que baila con todos los Streepers" –**_Haruka se ve más alborozada y señala la tarima. Serena dirige el aparato hacia donde le indica su hermana mostrando a Mina liberada_** –"Beber diez vasos de vodka hasta fondo"**_

_**-"Yo no tomo licor pero no voy a permitir que me ganen" –**_Serena enfoca su rostro_** –"Solo espero sobrevivir para lanzar a Mina de la avioneta cuando hagamos el reto de paracaidismo."**_

Las imágenes muestran primero a la mayor beber sin respirar hasta que lanza un grito en señal de victoria y ríe.

_**-**_**¡Mamá osa! –**Rei exclama mientras todas la miran. Ella se ruboriza

**-No era yo** –Se justifica –**Era mi gemela malvada**

**-Eso puedo decirlo yo **–Serena señala a Mina –**Que si tengo una gemela malvada**

**-¡Ay sí! como eres una angelito** –Le dice la otra

Le toca el turno a Mina. Es enfocada cuando bebe hasta el final y suelta el vaso para respirar profundo con los ojos cerrados.

_**-"Dame ese aparato que es tu turno" –**_Haruka muestra a Serena que bebe y al terminar tose hasta quedar completamente roja –_**"esto lo guardaré como un tesoro"**_

La segunda ronda pone a las chicas más alborotadas. Han comenzado a atraer público. Después del tercer turno de Serena ella es asistida por un joven bailarín vestido de motorizado, así como Diamante tiene el cabello claro, pero con menos masa muscular.

**-¡Serena! ¡Ese hombre casi te da respiración boca a boca!** –Lita está asombrada. Darien arruga el entrecejo y se acerca a mirar las imágenes

**-No recuerdo eso, solo se que perdí el aliento y alguien me estaba abanicando aire en la cara** – se levanta para acercarse a Darien quien ve contrariado lo que muestra el teléfono. Él aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula al ver asombrado como el abusivo se inclina y la da un beso a su novia en la boca

Voltea y ve a Serena completamente pálida y horrorizada tapándose la boca. Andrew es el que se da cuenta que ella está a punto de desmayarse

**-¡Sujétala Darien!** –Le avisa a su amigo quien la abraza a tiempo.

**-La llevaré a su habitación – **Le dice a Haruka quien como Serena y Mina está pasmada por lo que sucedió, no saben cómo ni cuando pero que ninguna recuerde ese suceso es extraño.

Los demás continúan viendo la grabación donde se ve que Serena pasa varias veces el vaso y debe darle un billete a Mina por cada vez que no bebe. Ella corre a poner el billete en el bailarín de turno. La gente las rodea y anima. Rei se fija en alguien que las observa un poco apartado. Ese hombre le da algo al bailarín que besó a Serena y señala a las chicas.

**-Parece que se ganaron un admirador –**señala la pantalla

Amy y Mina lo reconocen

**-¡Es Jedite!** –Grita Mina.

En su alcoba Serena llora con la cara apretada a la almohada

**-Mi ángel, lo que sucedió anoche no tiene importancia** –Intenta calmarla aún cuando él está alterado –**No lo hiciste, ese abusivo fue el que te besó**

**-¡Pero sucedió!**

Él la levanta y le toma la cabeza entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo

**-Escúchame bien** – le dice severo –**no fue ni es tu culpa.**

Ella guarda silencio antes de pensar en algo.

**-¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si no ocurre la redada?**

Alarmado la besa antes de abrazarla. Tocan a la puerta haciendo que ella se separe de él rápidamente y se recueste en la cama.

Haruka entra y se acerca a los dos. Darien le da paso para que se siente junto a su hermana y cuando está a punto de abandonar la habitación es detenido por ella.

**-Jedite Kimore le pagó al hombre que besó a Serena** –Le dice preocupada –**En la grabación se ve cuando le entrega algo y nos señala. Ese hombre viene contra nosotras...**


	16. Chapter 16

Las chicas suben a ver a Serena. Tan pronto Haruka le informó a Darien de lo sucedido éste abandonó la habitación para reunirse con los hombres

**-Serena cálmate, respira profundo y pausado para que se te pase ese dolor de cabeza** – El impacto de ver a ese hombre besándola ha transformado su dolor de cabeza en una desesperante jaqueca. Amy, Rei y Lita están sentadas en la cama con su amiga.

Haruka y Mina están nerviosas pensando cómo hacer. Ya están enteradas del enfrentamiento y la patada que Serena le propinó a Jedite

**-¿Cuándo vas a entender que ese genio te meterá en problemas?** –La hermana mayor se acerca y la acaricia el cabello.

**-Me quiso golpear y no se lo iba a permitir –**Cierra los ojos, su palidez contrasta con las sábanas blancas.

**-Regresaremos a la mansión. Llamaré al tío Kenji. Hace tiempo me dijo que cuando decidamos regresar nos ayudaría con los gastos del mantenimiento –**Haruka

**-No voy a regresar a ese lugar –**Serena aún tiene fuerzas para discutir

**-Pero Serena… -**Mina tampoco está de acuerdo pero piensa que en la mansión estarán más seguras

**-Iré a buscarte una taza de te o algo que te disminuya ese dolor de cabeza –**Haruka sale de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Serena se levanta y camina hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas e ir al baño. Cuando está apunto de cerrar la ventana se fija en un auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente, no lo había visto antes por el vecindario. En medio del dolor que siente enfoca bien al hombre que sale del vehículo y es cuando lo reconoce.

En el piso inferior los cuatro hombres se reúnen en la cocina

**-Debí imaginar que algo así sucedería cuando mi ángel lo golpeó.**

**-Ayer tuvo el descaro de presentar a mi diosa como su prometida después de cuatro años de haberla abandonado** – Diamante recuerda la rabia que sintió al escucharlo –**Cuando le anuncié que me casaré con ella la miró amenazante y dijo que eso lo veríamos**

**-Si se metió contra ellas, entonces también querrá hacerle daño a mi muñequita –**Yaten tiene la mirada nublada por la preocupación

**-¿Qué piensan hacer? **–Andrew también está preocupado

**-Por lo pronto haré que Nicolás las vigile cuando salgan a trabajar y regresen a casa. Yo debo estar temprano en la oficina ahora que despedí a mi tío aquí y lo envié a Europa con mi padre por estar en negocios turbios con él. **

**-En los laboratorios estaré con mi ángel. Me ofreceré a escoltarla para llevarla y traerla**

**-¿Y mi muñequita? –**Yaten debe estar temprano en la emisora. Podría dejar su trabajo como ha hecho con los otros, pero ahora está interesado en echar raíces en un solo lugar para darle estabilidad a la posible vida que tendrá en común con Mina –**Puedo estar con ella después del programa radial, pero desde que sale en la mañana hasta esa hora no se que hacer.**

**-Nicolás se hará cargo. Mandé a investigar al hombre, y con este video –**Toma el teléfono de Serena y pasa el archivo por Bluetooth al suyo para tenerlo como prueba –**Pediré una medida de restricción para que ese animal no se les acerque.**

**-Hablé con Serena para regresar a la mansión –**Haruka ha bajado silenciosa** –Pero se niega. **

Diamante se le acerca y la abraza. Ella comienza a llorar en su hombro

**-Ya verás que esta pesadilla será pasajera.**

En ese momento Serena baja las escaleras corriendo seguida de las amigas y Mina que la llaman angustiadas. Sale de la casa y comienza a ver hacia la calle.

**-¡Serena! **

Todos los hombres corren detrás de ella. Darien la toma del brazo pero se suelta con fuerza y continúa su camino

**-¡Allá está el desgraciado ese!**–Toma una piedra de la calle y la arroja gritándole **– ¡Bájate del auto si te crees muy hombre! ¡Ven a enfrentarte conmigo! Yo solita contra ti**

**-¡Cuidado Serena! **–Su hermana mayor la alcanza y aparta en el momento en que el vehículo arranca y se arroja contra ellas antes de desaparecer en la esquina

**-¡Cobarde, poco hombre! –**Serena insulta al vacío mirando por donde desapareció. Darien la abraza por la espalda en un intento por calmar su ira.

**-Anoté la matrícula** –Rei se les acerca apresurada **–Vamos a denunciarlo ya.**

**-¿Estás bien mi ángel? –** la lleva nuevamente hacia la casa, la sienta en una silla y regresa por Mina que para asombro de todos la toma del brazo hasta sentarla cerca de su hermana** -¿Vendrás por tu cuenta o tendré que traerte? –**Le pregunta a Haruka que ha quedado de pie.

Ella mira a Diamante y silenciosa se sienta junto a ellas.

**-No creo que…** -Yaten comienza pero es silenciado por la mirada iracunda de Darien. Su hermana y amigos guardan silencio.

-**¡Espero que sean concientes una vez en la vida y presten atención! –**Intenta mantener la calma aún cuando está furioso y asustado por el comportamiento de Serena –**Es hora de que piensen en su seguridad y se mantengan alejadas de los lugares públicos donde…**

**-¡No me voy a esconder de esa alimaña! –**Serena se levanta y lo enfrenta. Él la observa frustrado. Su ángel no es una mansa palomita sino un águila -**¡Que se cuide él porque ha declarado la guerra y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo!**

**-Si, como enfrentaste al profesor de Física cuando te quiso aplazar –**Mina habla por casualidad mirándose las uñas –**O la profesora de Historia cuando exigió nuestro árbol genealógico pensando que éramos hijas del demonio**

**-Ese profesor se merecía quedarse sin ropa en medio del patio y la loca esa era el demonio, tal vez estaba buscando a sus hijas y nos confundió –**Serena ha decidido terminar la reunión y está en un dime y direte con Mina quien la apoya. Todos escuchan asombrados** – Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que consiguió a las hormigas de fuego y por hacerle muecas diabólicas a la profesora fue que nos pidió esa absurda tarea.**

**-Pero fuiste tú quien le arrojó las hormigas en la cabeza desde el árbol donde estabas escondida. Y lo de las muecas no lo pude evitar al escucharla que le tenía pánico a todo lo inexplicable, pero la idea fue tuya –**Se levanta y acusa a su gemela -**y la que habló con voz tenebrosa escondida detrás de las cortinas fuiste tú. Eso hizo que la pobre se jubilara antes de tiempo**

**-Y por eso las cinco fuimos suspendidas por dos semanas –**Amy se lamenta –**Aún me atemorizan los gritos de mamá cuando fue a buscarme a la dirección , me quitaron mis libros y me compraron toda la basura de historietas que consiguieron para que me entretuviera en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor ajeno.**

**-Mi abuelo no me dejó ver televisión durante ese tiempo –**Rei -** la novela que veía terminó en ese lapso y me hizo limpiar todas las caminerias, los bancos, las papeleras y los avisos del parque para que aprendiera a no reírme de las desgracias ajenas.**

**-En cambio mis padres me llevaron a todos los lugares divertidos que se les ocurrió **–Lita –**Desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche todos esos días, no me daban descanso. Decían que si quería divertirme no lo hiciera a costa de los demás. Al tercer día deseaba tener el castigo de Rei.**

**-Nadie las mandó a reírse de los desdichados –**Serena les dice indiferente

–**En cambio a nosotras mamá nos premió con pasteles, golosinas y abrazos todos esos días porque no le parecía justo que dos adultos mal intencionados se aprovecharan de sus niñas para descargar en ellas la frustración de su amarga existencia -**Mina

**-El mejor castigo se lo ganó Haruka por pincharle los cauchos a los autos de los profesores –**Serena –**Mi padre nos quiso castigar junto a ella y lo que hizo fue darnos el mejor mes de diversión de nuestras vidas.**

**-¿Qué iba a saber yo que la mentira que me contaron ustedes era para que cayera en su trampa? –**Ha olvidado que las gemelas juntas son las maestras de la confusión y se ha dejado envolver -** Venir y decirme que ellos las castigaron por defenderme. Estuve ¡el mes completo de suspensión! Encerrada en mi habitación con las demonias estas para que recordara que no son lo que aparentan y no me volviera a dejar engañar –**Pero acaba de caer en su trampa nuevamente.

**-¿Cuándo nos desviamos del tema? –**Diamante admirado le pregunta en voz baja al peliplateado que se encoge de hombros

-**Cuando la bruja –**Señala a Serena** –Decidió engatusar al tonto ese –**Señala a Darien...

.-

**Al día siguiente**

**-Buenos días Serena –**Serena entra rápidamente a los laboratorios molesta, firma y va hacia el ascensor ignorando a todas las personas que la saludan.

La morena se pregunta que mosca nueva le habrá picado cuando observa que Haruka se le acerca

**-Buenos días Rei –**La saluda con su expresión áspera, la que hizo que se ganara el apodo de mamá osa –**Quiero que me llames a la mínima señal que Serena se le ocurra salir del edificio**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-¿No te diste cuenta como viene vestida? –**Le recrimina –**Para ser una persona que se mete en lo que no le importa estás perdiendo el toque de chismosa.**

**-Ya me fijé que vino vestida como si fuera a un funeral –**Le replica, pero cuando es atravesada por la mirada agria de Haruka baja el tono -**¿Qué sucedió ahora?**

**-Piensa darle cacería a Jedite –**Mueve la cabeza** - Esta niña me va a llevar a la tumba. Anoche se le metió en la cabeza comenzar a preguntar por su paradero a las personas que lo conocían cuando fuimos novios. ¿Qué estaba pensando mi padre cuando redactó aquel testamento?**

**-¿Te dijo cuáles son sus planes cuando lo encuentre?**

**-No… y lo que más me preocupa es que Mina se ofreció a ayudarla… -**Cambia su expresión -** Hablando de Mina , ¿Has notado algo extraño entre ella y el hermano de los compañeros de trabajo de Serena?**

**-No, pero puedes preguntarles –**Señala la entrada –**Allí llegan.**

Haruka voltea y observa a dos jóvenes entrar. Se fija en el roquero que le gusta a Michiru, no está mal, pero nadie iguala a su Diamante, bueno, solo uno, y es el novio de Serena.

Pero son completamente opuestos en su manera de vestir y su carácter, mientras Diamante es un hombre que vive al ritmo de la vida como Serena, pareciera que a Darien la vida se le hace difícil disfrutarla como a ella. Qué ironía.

**-Buenos días Hino –**Taiki saluda a Rei.

**-Buenos días Taiki… ¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana?**

**-Yo la pasé como para repetir** –Seiya responde sin fijarse en Haruka -**¡Con una hermosa locutora! Sabe divertirse a pesar de ser una preciosa y educada niña. Espero repetir la hazaña**

**-A ti no necesito preguntarte **–Rei le dice divertida –**Afortunadamente el jefe aceptó que cortejaras a su hermana… ¿Y tu otro hermano? **–Le pregunta inocente mientras recibe la carpeta de asistencia que ya firmaron

**-Ese parece que la pasó mejor-**Seiya comenta –**Conoció a una preciosura que parece muñequita de porcelana, los encontré besándose en la sala. Verlos juntos me recordó a la película animada de "La Dama Y el Vagabundo" **En ese instante Taiki se da cuenta de la presencia de la hermana mayor de Serena y la "muñequita", abre los ojos desmesurado.

**-Es tarde, debemos subir o si no Setsuna nos amonestará-**Lo hala del brazo para alejarlo

-**Espera que esto está bien bueno –**Seiya se suelta –**Resulta que cuando llegué a las cuatro de la mañana no estaba en casa y parece que pasó la noche del sábado y todo el día de ayer con ella y lo mejor de todo es que la chica es la hermana de…**

**-Buenos días, ¿No deberían estar en el laboratorio? –**Es Darien quien ha llegado y al escuchar la indiscreción de Seiya lo silencia antes de que Haruka escuche la confesión

**-Buenos días señor Chiba **–Le dice ruborizado –**Vamos subiendo**

Los tres observan en silencio a los hermanos abordar el ascensor. Darien voltea y saluda a las presentes

**-Buenos días señorita Hino**

**-Buenos días señor Chiba**

**-Buenos días Haruka, ¿A qué tengo el honor de tu visita?**

**-Después de cuidarnos ayer lo menos que podía hacer era pasar a saludarte**

**-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –**Le pregunta irónico

**-Por que no es cierto –**Rei la delata –**Está preocupada porque Serena piensa hacer de las suyas averiguando por el paradero del animal que las acosó.**

**-Vamos a mi oficina –**Darien espera a que Haruka se registre y juntos suben a la oficina esperando no ser descubiertos por Serena que está… En la puerta de la oficina.

**-Sabía que harías algo así –**Acusa a su hermana mayor...


	17. Chapter 17

**-Buenos días linda –**Seiya recibe a Serena solícito pero se retira cuando ve la furia en sus ojos

**-¿Por qué te trajo Setsuna chupetita de arsénico? ¿Quién se te murió para que vinieras de luto?**

Seiya y Taiki quedaron asombrados al observar como la asistente escoltaba a la viuda negra (Serena) hasta el laboratorio y le pedía que colaborar con la paz del lugar.

**- Lo que me suceda no es asunto tuyo –**Se sienta en su lugar de trabajo y colocándose los audífonos ignora a los hermanos –**Y tal vez estoy guardando luto adelantado por ti.**

-**¿Qué le habrán hecho a la pobrecita? –**Seiya

**-Querrás decir con qué pobrecito se habrá topado –**Recuerda que el sábado vio a su jefe en el parque con una rubia que no pudo distinguir bien ya que Amy le pidió discreción cuando fue a saludarlo. Ahora que lo piensa… **-Si es el hombre que yo creo, entonces nuestro jefe está en problemas**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-¡¿Quieren guardar silencio y trabajar?! No me dejan escuchar mi programa radial –**Serena les grita – **¡Parecen un par de viejas chismosas!**

En la oficina Haruka pone al tanto a Darien de los planes de Serena.

**-Se que ella y tú tienen algo más que la relación jefe-empleada. No he dicho nada porque la apuesta es de nosotras contra Mina**

**-Me alivia que lo sepas –**Darien se siente tranquilizado al poder contar con la hermana mayor de su ángel –**Te prometo que haré lo que sea para evitar que ella se meta en problemas. Si quieres la llevo a su casa para que no se desvíe en el camino.**

**-No es necesario. Yo la vendré a buscar como siempre, lo que necesito es que a la hora del almuerzo no está sola. Lo otro que me preocupa es el bailarín que la besó. En la grabación no se distingue muy bien su rostro por lo que puede ser cualquier hombre. Y conociendo a Serena es capaz de golpear al primero que se le acerque con sus características físicas.**

**-Hasta yo sería capaz de golpearlo **–Darien recuerda las imágenes –**La invitaré a comer y puedes estar segura que intentaré por todos los medios impedir que se busque más problema**

Haruka se levanta satisfecha.

**-Me alegro que te haya conocido –**Guarda silencio un momento antes de hablar –**Se que eres un hombre mayor que mi hermana, y que tal vez hayas tenido varias novias, por lo que te pido que no la lastimes. Debajo de su malcriadez está la niña más sensible que jamás puedas imaginar.**

**-Si supieras el amor que le tengo no te preocuparías. He visto a tu hermana despojada de todo artilugio emocional. Se que mi ángel es muy delicada.**

**-Quiero pedirte que me prometas que no te propasarás con ella **–Haruka le exige –**Está muy enamorada de ti aún cuando no se ha dado cuenta o intenta no amarte. Dime que no intentarás llevártela a la cama a la primera.**

**-Si crees que soy capaz de hacerle daño, entonces deberé apartarme –**Decepcionado le contesta –**Antes de lastimar a la mujer que amo prefiero…**

**-Lo siento –**Haruka se ruboriza avergonzada –**Es que Serena es apasionada cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza y si te aceptó como novio es que está dispuesta a darte toda la confianza que crea que mereces.**

**-Te prometo no faltarle el respeto –**Se levanta de la silla y la acompaña hasta el ascensor –**Jamás podría aprovecharme de mi condición ni como novio ni como el jefe de tu hermana para obligarla a acostarse conmigo. **

**-Te lo agradezco, perdona mis exigencias pero es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con un novio de Serena y…**

**-Descuida estoy en la misma situación con Amy –**Le resta importancia –**Cuando me dijo que le gustaba un hombre sentí deseos de sentarlo y decirle todo lo que me has dicho –**baja la voz como si dijera un secreto-** Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de las gemelas según tengo entendido. **

**-Si el treinta de junio, este año cae día sábado por lo que Mina y yo hemos decidido irnos a acampar desde el viernes en la tarde a la playa. Ya escondí todos los almanaques para que no esté pendiente de la fecha. Cuando la venga a buscar como siempre nos desviaremos de la ruta y es cuando la secuestraremos para que pase por primera vez en cuatro años su cumpleaños fuera del armario.**

**-¿No será arriesgado con ese hombre suelto detrás de ustedes? –**Él piensa que se exponen a muchos peligros

**-No te preocupes, nos acompañarán Rei, Lita con su esposo, Amy me dijo que te pediría permiso, También invitaré a Michiru, la nueva locutora.**

**-Me gustaría ofrecerme como guarda espaldas, iría con mis amigos.**

**-¿Tus amigos? **

**-Diamante y Yaten Kou, nos mantendríamos de bajo perfil y así Serena no se enterará que las cuidamos.**

Haruka se ruboriza emocionada al pensar que podrá escaparse por breves momentos junto a su novio. Sin percatarse sonríe y tiene una mirada soñadora. Darien a su vez se divierte al notar como la rubia cambia el semblante ante la sola mención del tatuado.

**-Está bien, te llamaré para decirte lo que haremos, sobre las provisiones y las tiendas de campaña...**

.-

**Spa Tenoh**

**-"**_**Ahora el próximo tema es para una persona especial, Disfrútalo cielito" –**_Suena al fondo la canción más romántica del momento.

Mina se pone la mano en el corazón cuando escucha las palabras de Yaten.

Desde que comenzó en el programa lo ha escuchado, pero la diferencia de los programas anteriores a este es que su voz suena más sensual, más carismática parece feliz. No parece ser el mismo hombre que dejó en el restaurante sino otro hombre, más atento, más amable, más solícito.

Si antes le encantaba, ahora se siente enamorada del hombre que la rescató de la comandancia y la cuidó desde ese momento hasta que Serena se cansó de tanta visita y corrió a todos argumentando que se fueran a hacer oficios en su casa.

**-Parece que el locutor tiene una enamorada que lo tiene ¡muuuuuyyyy flechado! –**Mina levanta la cabeza y ve a Saory sonriendo-**¿Será que los ramos de rosas y los peluches llegaron a algún corazón?**

**-No se de que hablas **–Pero le sonríe cómplice – **¡Ven para contarte!**

Saory entra y cierra el despacho para evitar que Kamesite escuche. No es que sea chismosa sino que mientras menos sepa mejor. Se sienta en el escritorio al lado de Mina.

**-¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?**

**-¡Maravilloso! –**Sonríe soñadora –**Yaten me llamó el sábado por la mañana y me invitó a comer zanahorias en su casa.**

**-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?**

**-Que al igual que Serena es un desastre con su alimentación. Pero ese día hizo un esfuerzo y hasta buscó en Internet recetas para hacerlas juntos.**

Saory ríe jocosa al escuchar tanta tontería en una sola oración.

**-No había escuchado nada más cursi que esto. Pareces enamorada, tendré que hacerles cita a tus hermanas todos los días durante un año.**

**-Ellas no saben nada y espero que no se enteren durante un buen tiempo –**Confiada le replica.

La música concluye y es el turno de Michiru.

_**-"Agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón al cielito de Kou. Linda has hecho mi vida y la del programa mucho más feliz".**_

Ambas escuchan pasmadas y estallan en risas.

**-No me has preguntado por qué vine a esta hora –**Saorytiene en sus manos una revista -**¿Sabías que tu locutor es blanco de algunos fotógrafos? Siempre han hecho burlas de su manera de vestir y lo critican por su carácter del demonio.**

**-¿Y?...**

**-Hoy salió en circulación la nueva edición de la revista de chismes más vendida del país –**Le hace entrega del ejemplar –**Busca la penúltima página, la de chismes de última hora.**

Mina obedece y lee el titular "_**El milagro de Yaten Kou"**_ Acompañado de dos fotografías: una en la que se ve en su habitual y espantosa ropa con una gorra de béisbol junto a otra donde aparece el joven con un cambio radical besándola. Recuerda que ese beso se lo dio ella a la salida del cine cuando le dijo que acabaría con la apuesta.

Saory divertida ve como palidece y queda de piedra, le quita la revista y continúa leyendo.

**-"La hermosa rubia que acompaña al famoso pero irreverente locutor Yaten Kou parece haber sido el milagro para que él cambie su manera de vestir. Cuando lo vimos no creíamos que se trataba del mismo irrespetuoso personaje. Se veía feliz acompañado de la hermosa y delicada mujer. Sonreía y era solícito. ¡Estábamos viendo un espejismo! Averiguaremos la identidad de la desconocida y les traeremos las últimas noticias de la pareja. Estaremos atentos para traerles nuevas informaciones."**

Mina mira a Saory asustada, si sus hermanas ven esa revista ya perdió la apuesta...

.-

**5:00 pm**

**-¡Ya pueden dejarme en paz! –**Serena entra a la casa y sube corriendo las escaleras dejando a Darien, Haruka y Diamante en la cocina. A las hermanas no les gusta entrar por la puerta principal ya que se sienten más cómodas estando en la cocina que en la sala y porque las escaleras y el garaje está justo al lado.

**-¿Puedo subir a verla? –**Darien habla con Haruka, no quiere parecer abusador.

**-Esta bien, llévale un trozo de pastel para que ganes indulgencia –**Le sonríe abriendo la nevera y sirviendo dos trozos y dos vasos de jugo –**En este instante nos odia a todos, y tú estás en el mismo saco. **

Darien acepta la bandeja y sube para intentar contentar al ángel que ha pasado el día queriendo morder a el que se le traviese. Solo sonrió cuando Lita la abrazó y puso su mano en el abdomen para que sintiera los movimientos del bebé.

Diamante la abraza por la espalda y le besa el cuello.

-**¿No piensas darme un trozo amorcito? Y tal vez te apiades de este hombre que te ama y subamos un ratito a tu habitación y hagamos -**Le habla al oído haciendo que a ella se le erice todo el cuerpo. Ella voltea y une sus labios a los de él –**Mmmmm…. Si ese beso me supo a gloria hacerte el amor me llevará al cielo.**

**-Amor, amor, amor… cada vez me enamoras más –**va a besarlo nuevamente pero escuchan el motor del auto de Mina y atrás el de otro coche.

Salen a su encuentro.

**-¿Qué hace él acá? –**Mina señala a Diamante.

**-Se ofreció a traerme gracias a que desde el día que irresponsablemente me dejaron con él en el restaurante de Lita se cree mi guardaespaldas.**

**-Y muy bueno –**Diamante le sigue la corriente –**Pero puedo cambiar de protegida y custodiarte a ti, le traería a tu hermana todos los pormenores de tu vida.**

Mina lo mira con la misma expresión que Serena usa cuando quiere insultar, pero solo dice.

**-Gracias, pero si necesitara un guardaespaldas no serías tú.**

**-¿Sería él? –**Haruka señala el piloto del otro auto.

Yaten se baja del auto y saluda a Diamante.

**-Me dijo Nicolás que te encontrabas acá. **

Las mujeres los ven sospechosos pero no dicen nada, solo entran.

**-Tenemos que buscar la manera de cuidarlas sin que sospechen. Si se enteran que también les hacemos trampa nos descabezan –** Diamante se acerca a la Kawasaki –**Llama a Nicolás y dile que piense en algo, para eso le pago. Para que me ayude…**

**-A hacer trampa –**Yaten ríe -**¿Dónde está el dueño del auto?**

**-Ese no necesita cubrirse, es el jefe de su ángel-bruja y con decir que cuida los intereses de la empresa en el caso de que ella quiera demandarlo es suficiente para Mina. Allí es donde tú le dirás que no es lo que parece en caso de que no la tengas tan entretenida. **

**-Siento lástima por él. Anteriormente me lamentaba de haberme enamorado de mi muñequita, pero después de conocer a su gemela me siento afortunado **–Si el pobre diablo supiera que la mente maestra de las travesuras es Mina pensaría de otra manera.

Por lo que vio en el video del centro nocturno y escuchado de boca de Haruka y las propias gemelas, Diamante tiene la certeza de que la_** muñequita**_ es una caja de Pandora y Serena sólo sigue las ideas que ella le da.

**-Mejor nos vamos ya que están a salvo. Llamaré a Darien para que se cuide de tu muñequita vudú...**

.-

Jedite ha alquilado bajo un seudónimo una casa desde donde fácilmente puede vigilar quien entra o sale de la casa de las Tenoh. Fue testigo de la llegada de la plaguita con el hombre que estaba a su lado el sábado y su antigua novia con Diamante. Ahora observa cuando se marchan Diamante y el joven que corteja a Mina Tenoh, pero Darien Chiba continúa en la casa.

Ha llamado a Henry el bailarín que besó a Serena, se pintó el cabello y se puso lentes de contacto, éste le informó que encontró empleo restaurante Kino para estar cerca de las hermanas.

Ya sabe que Serena sale con un hombre serio, quien sabe que habrá hecho el dueño de los laboratorios Chiba para atrapar a la bruja revoltosa. Pero la felicidad no les durará mucho. Conoce el odio de ella hacia los hombres y de seguro el pobre necio de Darien Chiba no ha avanzado mucho. Le ofreció a Henry comerse el manjar virginal y hubiera sucedido aquel sábado de no ser porque varias personas vieron a Serena beber en un establecimiento de adultos, vestida y peinada como adolescente que llamaron a la policía creando la redada que frustró sus planes.

Seguramente fue su idea el dañarle el auto cuando abandonó la mansión cuatro años atrás. Quedó tan nauseabundo que tuvo que cambiarle los asientos y toda la tapicería interna y casi choca al subírsele una serpiente a las piernas. Estar encuevada en el closet no le impidió meterse con él, le perdonó ese hecho.

Pero el golpe que ella le propinó en la entrepierna se lo cobrará muy caro, dejará que Henry juegue un rato y tal vez él se una a la diversión, después se deshará de ella. Le hará un favor al supuesto novio librándolo de esa gran molestia.

Su ex novia dándoselas de damisela lo rechazó una y mil veces, pero aceptó en su casa a Diamante Tomoe, un hombre que sin importar su fortuna tiene aire de delincuente y está seguro por lo que vio en la alberca que duermen juntos.

Para su frígida ex novia tiene planes, primero será vengarse de no haberle permitido ser su primer hombre, No importa que ya esté usada, disfrutará de esa deliciosa mujer así sea bajo influjo de la droga que les proporcionó en las bebidas en el establecimiento nocturno.

Solo faltan siete meses para que cumpla veinticinco años y entonces heredará su parte del emporio; conociendo el amor de ella por sus hermanas secuestrará a cualquiera o ambas gemelas en caso de no haber acabado con Serena antes, para obligarla a entregarle su fortuna y de paso si se casa con el geniecito echará mano de la fortuna Tomoe.

Pero no le devolverá a la muñequita Mina Tenoh, ha crecido hasta ser una hermosa mujer, está desperdiciando su tiempo con el hombre con quien apareció en las noticias de chismes que parece indigente, éste no será obstáculo para quedarse con ella. Ahora esa lindura es la que le gusta y se asegurará de que ella y su herencia sean suyas a cualquier precio, así tenga que matar al posible novio...

**.-**

**Casa Tenoh**

En la habitación de Serena Darien habla pacientemente con ella. Está tan furiosa que ni siquiera el pastel de fresas la anima, no ha aceptado comerlo.

**-Ya soy mayor de edad –**Camina impaciente de un lado a otro –**No tiene por que tratarme como su hija.**

**-Ángel debes entender a tu hermana. **

**-¡Que ella me entienda a mí! –**Hace un gesto de impotencia –**No puedo estar presa contigo acompañándome a todos lados. Está haciendo lo que Jedite quiere. Voy a enloquecer si continuamos así.**

-**Es por que te entiende que hace esto **–La atrapa del brazo y atrayéndola le da un abrazo suave y tierno - **¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué habría pasado si no ocurre la redada?**

Ella se separa un poco y lo mira afligida, él le acaricia la mejilla.

-**No quiero imaginarlo. El ver como ese horrible hombre me… -** él inclina la cabeza y besa los labios temblorosos de Serena.

**-Me aterra pensar en lo que pudo haber sido –**Levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar sus celestes ojos –** Si no quieres hacerlo por Haruka, hazlo por mí, hazlo por este hombre que te ama y que siente que si le faltas su vida ya no sería igual. **

**-¡OH Darien! –**Intenta contener el llanto al escuchar su confesión, pero niega en silencio.

**-No culpes a tu hermana por el loco que las acecha. Agradécele que te ama y te cuida para… **

**-¡Me siento enjaulada como mi madre! –**Hace pucheros –**Ella estaba custodiada por gente de confianza de mi padre. No podría soportar esa vida. No quiero que Jedite se salga con la suya y… -**Se aprieta contra su pecho y comienza a llorar.

**-Tranquilízate mi vida –**Es la primera vez que Darien la llama de esa manera y hace que Serena llore con más desesperación.

Mina entra a la habitación y observa la escena, pero no le importa encontrar a un hombre con su hermana sino que Serena está como el día que murió su madre.

**-¡Serena!–**Se acerca y la separa de Darien -**¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasó?**

**-¡Haruka me quiere quitar mi libertad! –**Se abraza a Mina y ambas lloran.

**-¡No lo permitiremos…! encontraremos al desalmado y le haremos pagar, te lo prometo hermanita.**

Darien sale de la alcoba y observa impotente a las hermanas llorar.

**-Mi pasado regresó para atormentarme –**Haruka se sitúa junto a él –** Debo agradecerle a Jedite esta nueva forma de arruinar mi vida. Primero fui yo, ahora es Serena. El muy maldito busca la manera de meterse entre nosotras, separarnos para salirse con la suya –**Cierra la puerta y lo invita a bajar –**Dejémoslas solas hasta que se calmen.**

**-¿No es contraproducente? –**Duda antes de seguirla.

**- Ambas descargarán su ira hacia el primero que encuentren. Mejor bajemos y hagamos que no existimos. **

Darien la sigue y se sienta a la mesa. Se siente frustrado al no poder ayudarla como debería. Le duele verla tan frágil y acorralada.

**-La llamé mi vida intentando tranquilizarla y solo logré empeorar su llanto.**

**-Mi madre le decía "tranquilízate mi vida" cuando lloraba - **La hermana mayor gimotea sin querer – **¡Cómo necesito a mamá en este momento! **

En la alcoba Serena y Mina continúan abrazadas.

**-¿Por qué no escapamos y comenzamos a preguntar? –**Mina.

-**No tengo fuerzas para pelear con Haruka **–Se recuesta en la cama.

**-Si escapamos será por la ventana de mi habitación, es más sencillo bajar y subir.**

**-¿Lo has hecho otras veces? **

Mina se da cuenta que cometió una indiscreción.

**-¿Qué hacía tu jefe en tu habitación y abrazándote? –**Cambia la conversación.

Serena recuerda la sugerencia que Amy le dio en caso de ser hallada en compañía de su hermano.

**-Amy lo obligó a acompañarme y apoyar a Haruka en caso de que quisiera escaparme.**

**-¡Si que estás en problemas! Pero respira tranquila. Ya pensé lo que vamos a hacer.**

**-¿Tienes la idea? –**Se sienta y estudia su sonrisa traviesa -**Te habías tardado.**

**-Lo primero que harás será decirle que si a todo lo que Haruka y el policía del hermano de Amy te digan para que bajen la guardia **–Le dice mientras le suelta las coletas y la peina -** Tienes la costumbre de cambiar de opinión a cada rato y una vez más que lo hagas lo tomarán como si fuera cierto.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero… estaremos buscando al desgraciado por las noches. Compré una moto automática y ya estoy tomando algunas clases a escondida, la tengo oculta cerca de aquí –**Diamante tiene razón, ella es la mente maestra –**Ya comencé a ubicar a los amigos del degenerado. En cuanto Haruka se encierre en su habitación bajamos por la ventana y salimos por tres horas, nos dará tiempo para descansar lo suficiente.**

**-Pero seguiré siendo tratada como una prisionera.**

**-Hasta que la metiche de Amy, nuestra guardiana y tu jefe, que no entiendo por qué se deja dominar por su hermana crean que te calmaste, Además podemos aprovechar una de estas noches para ir a bailar.**

**-Yo no bailo.**

**-A disfrutar de unas bebidas.**

**-Yo no bebo.**

**-A practicar tiro al blanco.**

**-Yo no… -**Serena guarda silencio por un instante –**No me parece mala idea. Pero quiero que nos hagamos los tatuajes mañana. Estoy tan furiosa que si me tatúan sin anestesia no sentiría dolor.**

**-Deberíamos repetir la hazaña de las hormigas de fuego con Diamante –**Mina deja de peinarla mientras piensa -** tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es su tatuaje más atrevido.**

**-No creo que sea una buena idea. **

**-¿Y si lo hacemos con el hermano de Amy?**

**-¡¿Estás loca?! –**Salta en su defensa -**¿Quieres que me despida sin referencias y me demande por intento de homicidio? –**No tolera pensar que su amado Darien sea lastimado de ninguna manera

**-Si ya te calmaste podemos bajar a comer, llorar produce hambre –**Mina le hace una trenza en el cabello y lo ata con una pequeña cinta –**Sonríe porque si no entonces envejecerás más rápido y no perderás la apuesta –**Le limpia el rostro con un paño facial y le aprieta las mejillas

**-¡Ay! Pellízcate con lo que te sientas –**Le arroja una almohada a su hermana que riendo la evade –**Veré que hizo de cena Haruka, si no ha preparado nada lo haré yo.**

**-No gracias, creo que comeré pan, recuerdo la única vez que te ofreciste, pasar toda la noche en el baño fue terrible y el dolor de estómago aún lo recuerda mi cuerpo.**

**-Eso lo dice una malagradecida.**

Salen hacia la cocina tomadas de la mano y encuentran su hermana mayor llorando en el pecho de Darien.

**-¡Gracias a Dios que bajaron! –**Está incómodo y se preocupa más al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Serena –**Desde que bajamos ha estado llorando. **

**-¿Por qué no nos llamaste? –**Mina lo amonesta.

**-¡Porque ustedes también estaban llorando!**

Haruka se separa de él y se abraza a sus hermanas.

**-Prométanme que no se meterán en problemas –**Les suplica entre el llanto –**Prométanlo.**

Ambas se miran y cruzando los dedos detrás de su hermana asienten.

**-Lo prometemos –**Ni Haruka ni Darien se dan cuenta de la nueva trampa de las gemelas.

Cinco minutos después están aún sentadas en las escaleras abrasándose, Serena y Mina le acarician el cabello a Haruka.

**-No queremos que te levantes, pero si no haces algo para comer lo prepararé yo **–Serena ríe al ver a Haruka levantarse rápidamente y acercarse a la nevera.

**-Si ya están bien creo que me marcharé –**Darien se ha mantenido en silencio incómodo pero a la vez honrado porque le han permitido ser testigo de su dolor.

**-No te vayas que necesito me que me des el número de teléfono de Diamante –**Mina lo acerca a la mesa y obligándolo a sentarse hace lo mismo a su lado –**Hemos decidido que mañana haremos el reto del tatuaje.**

**-¡¿Qué vamos a qué?! –**Haruka voltea -**¿Por qué tan rápido?**

**-Necesitamos pensar en otra cosa que no sea el /&%$& de Jedite –**Mina

Darien se sobresalta al escuchar la barbaridad salida de la boca de la más delicada de las hermanas, solo espera que su ángel no tenga un repertorio parecido

**-¿Qué palabra es esa? –** Aunque Serena es como es, no se atreve a decir las cosas que Mina dice –**Presumida, pretenciosa, una dizque fina delicada florecita y tienes la boca sucia. El monigote que atrapes pensará que eres camionera.**

**-Te dije que no me gusta que pronuncies esas palabras – **La hermana mayor le recrimina** –Por lo menos ten la decencia de respetar al nuestro invitado.**

**-Bla, Bla, Bla. Es hombre y debe decir algunas peores. **

**-Aquí tienes el número de Diamante –**Le entrega su tarjeta con el número escrito por detrás y se levanta avergonzado –**Debo irme, mañana estaré muy ocupado y debo descansar. Adiós.**

**-Espere –**Su novia apresurada lo detiene –**Lo acompaño.**

Salen hasta su auto, Serena se cerciora que Mina no los sigue, al contrario la ve buscando su insípida comida-

**-Gracias por venir… -**No sabe que decir ni como pedirle el beso que tanto ha deseado desde que lo vio consolando a su hermana –**Hasta mañana **

Va a darse la vuelta y huir pero Darien la hala por la muñeca y ocultándola con su tamaño inclina la cabeza a la vez que ella se para de puntillas y la besa apasionado, ella abre la boca para sentir el sabor del único hombre que le ha permitido en sus cinco sentidos besarla de esa manera y la hace desear mucho más.

**-Extrañé tu suavidad, tus besos –**Logra decirle entre besos –**No sabes cuanto se me hace difícil ocultar mi amor y mi deseo de besarte y…**

**-Hacerme el amor –**Serena abre los ojos asombrada ante las palabras que escaparon de su boca – **¡Lo siento, no se que es lo que digo! Estoy peor de lo que pensé –**Se suelta de su abrazo y roja carmesí retrocede dos pasos** -¡Olvida lo que dije! **

Darien impactado por sus palabras la ve huir a la vez que en su cabeza retumba la advertencia de Haruka...

.-

.-

.-

Ok. En "%/&%/&$" pueden decir la grosería que se les antoje.

Yo no las digo, ni tampoco puedo hacer un gesto obsceno (ni siquiera la señal de costumbre). Así que donde vean esos símbolos, podrán interactuar diciendo lo que se les ocurra.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena llega a los laboratorios vestida con un traje de sastre negro y un moño alto. Sus labios están pintados de carmín Rei queda sin palabras al verla con sandalias altas y anteojos oscuros.

**-Buenos días amiga ¿Qué hizo mamá osa ahora?**

**-¿Puedo pasar inadvertida vestida así? –**Firma la asistencia

**-Para el que no te conozca serías cualquier persona –**Le miente intentando averiguar lo último de las hermanas y observa como sonríe satisfecha

**-Si preguntan por mí, cualquier persona, hasta el jefe, no me has visto**

Rei entrecierra los ojos preguntándose qué habrá hecho para que quiera esconderse.

Lo que Serena no se da cuenta es que con ese traje atrae más a los hombres, incluyendo al causante de su cambio que desde que ella entró está admirándola en silencio.

-**Buenos días mi ángel –**Darien le habla al oído haciendo que ella se sobresalte y de un brinco, la sostiene justo a tiempo de que caiga –**Si hubiera sabido que ibas a caer en mis brazos nada más te hablara lo hubiera hecho cuando entraste.**

Serena enrojece a la vez que se suelta. Rei sonríe campante al verla muda e incómoda por primera vez en varios años. Lástima que está en su puesto de trabajo y no puede grabarla.

**-Yo…. Este…. Voy tarde…. –**Va a correr pero es tomada del brazo por Darien que se cansó de estar escondido y porque quiere dejarle bien claro a los hombres del laboratorio que ella es suya

-**Subiremos juntos mi amor –**Se inclina y besa sus labios brevemente antes de partir hacia el elevador.

Rei y los presentes se quedan boquiabiertos. Su jefe y una empleada están demostrando que su relación es real y van en serio

**-¿Esa es la chupetita de arsénico con el jefe? –**Taiki no se sorprende, pero siente lástima por él** –Lo sospechaba. Pero esa mujer es más bella de lo que aparenta.**

**-No hagas que le diga a Amy –**Rei lo amenaza

**-¡No digas tonterías! Es que estamos acostumbrados a verla con tantos cambios que hasta hoy no sabía como es realmente.**

**-¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?! –**Seiya se lamenta a la vez que firma.

**-¿Ayer no decías que sales con una locutora y piensas seguir? **-Rei lo fulmina con la mirada** –¡Odio a los hombres infieles! Debería cortarte el…**

**-Para, para, no hace falta que digas… -**El castaño intenta calmarla

**-El derecho a tratarme –**Ríe a costa de los hombres –**Siempre mal pensados.**

**-Tengo tiempo para que me digas que sucede entre ellos –**Taiki señala hacia los novios.

En el ascensor, Darien tiene a Serena abrazada, están solos, no permitió que nadie más subiera.

**¿Ya te dije que estás hermosa? –**Besa su mejilla – **te ves adorable vestida normal, como toda una mujer.**

**-Yo… eh… -**Aún siente vergüenza por lo que le dijo la noche anterior –**Este….**

**-No hace falta que digas nada –**Le quita los lentes suavemente para mirar sus ojos que tiene cerrados.

**-Me avergüenza mirarte a la cara después de lo que te dije anoche.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –**No piensa en otra cosa, pero decide hacerse el ignorante para tranquilizarla –**Solo recuerdo que te besé y te dije que extrañé tu suavidad y tus besos, ¡Ah!, y dejé mi trozo de pastel en tu alcoba –**Serena ríe y se tranquiliza –**Espero que lo hayas guardado.**

**-Lo compartí con Luna y Artemis sin que Mina se enterara –**Respira tranquila** –Pero harás que pierda la apuesta si vuelves a recibirme así.**

**-Me arriesgaré y enfrentaré tu ira, pero ya no soporto como los hombres te ven como si tuvieran la más mínima posibilidad contigo.**

**-Sabes muy bien que nunca he querido que se me acerque ningún hombre… pero tú… desde que vi tus ojos no he podido dejar de pensarte.**

Salen del elevador y se dirigen apresurados hacia la oficina… Donde lo espera Setsuna con la agenda del día

**-Buenos días señor Chiba, Buenos días Serena –**Los saluda curiosa al notar en sus rostros frustración

-**Buenos días Setsuna –**Darien educado le responde pero Serena solo mueve la cabeza y huye al laboratorio.

**-Tiene una reunión con el Ministro de Salud y los nuevos proveedores -**Setsuna sonríe a la vez que habla –**Ya está confirmada la asistencia de los tres químicos para el simposio de nuevas… **

En el laboratorio, Serena se sienta en su puesto pensativa.

Se acerca su cumpleaños y comienza a sentir la depresión. Tal vez renuncie al laboratorio y a la vida de Darien. Todo está de cabeza, su vida, su libertad, sus creencias. Desea huir, ya Lita le ha abonado algo de dinero en su cuenta, pero pensar que su acción mortificará a su hermana mayor le produce un gran dolor.

**-¿Qué hago? –**Cierra los ojos –**Mamá me haces falta, ¡mucha falta!**

Se acerca rápidamente al procesador y redacta su carta de renuncia. Imprime el documento. Los Kou llegan en el momento que está firmando.

Taiki se da cuenta de que algo le pasa y le arranca la hoja.

-**¡No vas a renunciar! **

**-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? **

**-Lo que Amy me dijo** –Rompe el papel en pedacitos –**Ayer me pidió que te vigilara por si acaso hacías algo así. Al principio no entendí nada, pero viendo tu cara de suicida…**

**-¡Te agradeceré que te metas en tus propios asuntos!**

**-El que seas la mejor amiga de mi novia te hace mi asunto –**Ella se para frente a él furiosa, pero no logra amedrentarlo –**Te informo que también tengo dos hermanos y uno de ellos tiene tu mismo endemoniado genio así que la miradita asesina no va conmigo –**la toma del codo y la sienta –**Amy me contó algunas cosas.**

**-¿Qué te dijo? –**Serena baja la cabeza derrotada.

Taiki mueve su asiento hasta quedar frente a ella y se sienta. Seiya solo observa, no entiende lo que pasa.

**-Se de la borrachera, del hombre que las acecha y del que te faltó el respeto **Toma su mano reconfortándola –**Ahora también se que tienes una apuesta y que nadie debe saber que el jefe es tu novio.**

Ella se ruboriza y cierra los ojos.

**-Quiero desaparecer, olvidarme de todo, si hubiera muerto con mis padres todos mis problemas hubieran terminado.**

**-¿Eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti? –**La dureza de su tono la sobresalta -**¿Y no te importa pensar en tus hermanas? ¿En tus amigas? ¿En tu novio? **

Al escuchar sus palabras ella comienza a llorar. Taiki la acerca y abrazándola suavemente le permite desahogarse.

Darien sale de la oficina hacia el elevador acompañado de Setsuna, deteniéndose en seco al ver la escena. Desde donde se encuentra solo ve a una pareja abrazada. Apresurado y exasperadamente celoso se acerca al laboratorio

**-Señor Chiba se le hace tarde para… -**Setsuna se da cuenta del motivo de su desvío –**Arderá roma**

**-¡¿Qué sucede acá?! –**Los celos no le dejan ver la situación -**¿Vienen a trabajar o a ligar?**

**-Señor Chiba… -**Seiya va a decirle lo sucedido pero calla al ver su enojo.

**-¡Lo siento pero es que ella no para de llorar!**

**-¿Y esa es una excusa para abrazarla? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!**

**-Renuncio –**Logra decir Serena entre el llanto –**Quiero irme de acá, no quiero volver a verlos, ¡no quiero saber nada de ustedes!**

Los tres se asombran al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

**-¡Pero mi ángel, no debes renunciar solo porque le digo a Kou que no te toque!**

**-Quiero irme –**Ella se suelta de Taiki y se dirige al procesador para imprimir una nueva carta de renuncia, la firma rápidamente y se la entrega a Setsuna que está de pie detrás de Darien –** ¡No voy a aceptar que Haruka y tú me asfixien! Lo que acabas de hacer me indica que…**

**-¡No! –**Darien se pasa una mano por el cabello –**No quiero asfixiarte, no es cierto.**

**-Señor Chiba, la reunión es importante, todos están esperándolo **–Setsuna lamenta que suceda esto justo cuando su jefe tiene una reunión importante con el ministro de salud.

Darien toma a Serena del hombro y la lleva a su oficina.

**-¡No me abandones! –**La sienta en la silla y acaricia su cabello antes de arrodillarse junto a ella -** te prometo que dejaré que salgas sola con tus amigas, pero no renuncies**

**-Tienes una reunión importante y no quiero que por mi causa te retrases –**Serena tiene los ojos cerrados –**Me iré a casa sola, no me llames… ¡ni me busques! –**comienza a llorar nuevamente

**-Señor Chiba…**

**-¡Serena por favor! –**Darien continúa ignorando a su secretaria –**Piénsalo bien **

– **¡No quiero pensar!**

Darien cierra los ojos frustrado. Después de pensar que nada logrará insistiéndole decide darle espacio para que se calme

-** Está bien, te daré dos días libres para que descanses y te desestreses de todo lo que te ha ocurrido –**Mira a su asistente –** Setsuna, llama a un taxi para que se marche a su casa.**

**-Si señor Chiba –**Abandona la oficina dejándolos solos.

**-Prométeme que no te desviarás de tu ruta –**Serena niega en silencio. Él la toma de la quijada y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos –**Sabes que te amo y que jamás te haría daño pero estás en peligro, entiéndelo mi amor, hasta que los dos hombres sean atrapados no estarás a salvo.**

**-¡OH Darien! –**se tranquiliza a la medida que él le seca el rostro –**Me siento como mamá lo hacía, varias veces la descubrí llorando porque papá no la dejaba salir sin alguien de confianza. **

**-Debo irme, pero te prometo que a la hora del almuerzo estaré desocupado y me ofrezco a llevar la comida.**

**-Debes pedirle disculpas al peor es nada de tu hermana –**Intenta bromear entre el llanto –**Solo quiso ayudarme.**

**-Lo haré, ahora sonríe que verte llorar me hace querer besarte y estoy atrasado** –la besa dulcemente a la vez que ella pasa las manos por su cuello ofreciéndole profundizar el beso –**Te amo, recuérdalo siempre -**Le dice antes de besarla nuevamente.

Aparece Setsuna y espera a que se separen.

**-¿Qué hago con la renuncia?**

**-Rómpela** –Darien le ordena **-¿Llegó el taxi?**

**-Si señor, la esperan en recepción.**

**-Vete a casa mi amor. Te llamaré cuando me desocupe –**Repentinamente se le ocurre una idea** –Mejor vete a mi apartamento –**Setsuna se pasma al ver que le entrega las llaves** –Amy no tiene práctica hoy, salió a llevar algo a la universidad y regresará a eso de las diez.**

**-¿Puedo dormir un rato en tu cama?**

**-Todo lo que quieras –**la besa antes de levantarse** –Acompáñala y asegúrate que ningún auto con estas características la siga –**escribe algo en un papel y se lo entrega a Setsuna.

**-Si señor. **

Darien besa el cabello de Serena y se retira rápidamente. La asistente observa fijamente a Serena y se da cuenta cuando ella arroja disimuladamente las llaves al suelo y las patea debajo del escritorio

**-Se te cayeron las llaves.**

**-No iré ni a mi casa ni a su apartamento –**Suena su teléfono anunciando un mensaje. Setsuna observa que de indiferencia su expresión cambia a aterrorizada.

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Se acerca y observa una fotografía de ella y sus hermanas compartiendo en el club nocturno una nota acompaña a la fotografía _**"Tarde o temprano serás mía y ellas no se interpondrán"**_** –Creo que por tu bien debes obedecer a tu novio –**Toma nota mental de advertirle a su jefe.

.-

**Apartamento Chiba**

Serena entra al apartamento no sin antes verificar que nadie la siguió. Deja su cartera y el teléfono en el sofá para dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga. Recuerda que Amy tiene escondida un pijama de franela de pantalón y suéter con estampados de conejitos que ella le regaló para navidad, en respuesta a las tonterías que hablaba sobre cual era la mejor ropa de cama para pasar la luna de miel.

Después de revisar, desordenando las gavetas la consiguió. Sonríe cambiándose la ropa, toma la fotografía de Darien de la mesita de su amiga se dirige a la habitación y coloca el seguro a la puerta. Se acuesta y abrazando el retrato se queda dormida.

Dos horas después Amy llega y observa asombrada las cosas de Serena en el sofá. Entra a la cocina, a su habitación y al baño, sale a la terraza, pero no encuentra a su amiga. Cuando intenta abrir cuidadosamente a la puerta de su hermano se da cuanta que está cerrada.

Darien olvidó llamarla y ahora piensa que ambos están encerrados en su habitación. Llama a Haruka esperando que la rubia no asesine a su hermano.

**-Haruka necesito que vengas pronto a casa.**

_**-"¿Pasa algo?"**_

**-No lo se, pero acabo de llegar y Serena está acá **

_**-"¿Contigo?"**_

**-La busqué en todo el apartamento… menos en la habitación de mi hermano –**Cierra los ojos asustada al escuchar el grito de Haruka

_**-"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Considéralo hombre muerto!"**_ Corta la comunicación.

**-¡OH no! Creo que cometí un error.**

Rato después se escucha el timbre y golpes a la puerta a la vez. Amy se apresura a abrir y es empujada por Haruka.

**-¿Cuál es la habitación del desgraciado de tu hermano?**

Cuando la peliazul va a responder suena su celular. Es Darien.

_**-"Hermana"**_** –**No le da oportunidad de hablar _**–"Olvidé llamarte temprano. ¿Llegaste a casa?"**_

**-Si Darien.**

_**-"¿Serena está contigo?"**_

**-¿No estás en tu habitación?**

Haruka y ella se miran.

_**-"Estoy en una reunión con el Ministro de Salud y los nuevos proveedores." **_

**-Pero las cosas de Serena están en la sala y tu habitación está con seguro.**

_**-"Mi ángel quiso renunciar hoy y le dí dos días libres, después te contaré con calma"**_–Le explica _**–"Le**__**dije que se fuera al apartamento porque pronto llegarías, por favor revisa mi habitación a ver si está durmiendo. Debo irme, solo tomamos un descanso. Dile que no llegaré a tiempo para almorzar." **_

**-¿Serena duerme sola en tu cama? –**Es lo único que escucha de todo lo que le habló –**Está bien. Revisaré y la cuidaré.**

_**-"Llama a su hermana para que la busque allá por la tarde".**_

Amy busca las llaves y abre con suavidad la habitación de Darien, ella y Haruka observan a la rubia dormir pacíficamente.

**-Serena no cambia –**Haruka le acaricia el cabello –**Puede suceder una hecatombe y jamás se enteraría, **

**-Parece que cuando duerme muere –**Amy la invita a salir –**Perdona la falsa alarma…**

**-Te habría golpeado si me entero por boca de otro **–Haruka apenada –**Debo controlarme un poco, pero cuando se trata de Serena pierdo los estribos.**

**-Pero no eres así con Mina –**Van a la cocina y sirve dos vasos de jugo.

**-Cuando me di cuenta que podía cuidarse sola la dejé en paz. No así Serena, parece dura pero es muy vulnerable y se deprime con facilidad.**

**-¡Ella es tan frágil…! –**Amy se sienta** –Debajo de toda esa locura mi amiga aún es una bebé. ¿Qué has planeado para la playa?**

**-Acabas de recordarme que tengo una cita con… -**Calla a tiempo** –Estoy gestionando un camper. Serena es capaz de regresarse caminando si no tiene un baño. La razón por la que odia el turismo de aventura es que todo se hace al aire libre –**Ambas ríen** –Ayúdame con tu hermano para que no se nos pase nada por alto. Y no le digas que vine a matarlo.**

Se despiden. Amy queda en silencio antes de llamar a un restaurante de comida japonesa, no tiene ánimos de cocinar.

**-Hola amiga –**Serena se asoma a la puerta quince minutos después -**¿A qué hora llegaste?**

**-Ay Serena, llegué hace rato e hice mucho ruido y tú ni siquiera te moviste –**Amy se acerca y la abraza –**Me encantaría ser como tú, desconectarme cuando duermo.**

**-Tengo hambre, tu hermano ofreció traer la comida.**

**- yo pedí la comida. Darien se tardará un poco. Aún está ocupado y puede ser que hasta la tarde no quede libre.**

**-Yo quería pasar tiempo con él y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento.**

**-Descuida** –Observa el pijama de conejitos –**Tienes razón ese pijama es tan sensual que hará que el hombre de tus sueños quiera corre. **

**-¡Pero en sentido contrario!** –Corean riendo.

Pasan los días sin novedades. Serena ha acatado la sugerencia de Mina y gradualmente todos la dejan en paz.

Lo que nadie sabe es que Serena ha continuado recibiendo mensajes de textos y multimedia donde le envían fotografías en las que ella aparece, unas con Darien, otras con sus hermanas, con sus amigas, otras veces sola. Algunas son estando con su novio en el restaurante Kino. Está asustada, pero no habla por temor a que quieran sobreprotegerla nuevamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Las gemelas escapan por las noches y asisten al polígono de tiros y una pista para usar la moto. Mina aprendió fácilmente, a Serena le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio por el temor, pero luego de pensar que la moto es como una bicicleta mejoró y ha pensado comprar una Kawasaki como la de Diamante. Adoptó el estilo de vestir del tatuado solo para fastidiar a Haruka.

En represalia porque aún no le permiten hacer el reto del tatuaje, un día escapó de los laboratorios a la hora del almuerzo y regresó sonriente con un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa que le deja el ombligo descubierto exhibiendo el piercing que se colocó, lo que casi hace que sus hermanas y Darien caigan para atrás.

Haruka le gritó hasta que quedó ronca, Darien pacientemente le sigue la corriente y con ayuda de Amy le compra ropa negra con detalles femeninos, botas altas, piercings para que cambie cuando quiera y maquillaje que su novia pueda usar hasta que se aburra. Disfruta quitándole el labial rojo a besos dentro de su oficina. Setsuna está advertida de no molestarlos los primeros veinte minutos desde que llegan. Todos saben que son novios y respetan a Serena como si fuera ya la esposa del jefe.

Por las noches las gemelas continúan saliendo a escondidas de vez en cuando a bares y restaurantes en busca de Jedite o el abusador del bailarín pero no tienen éxito.

Por el día Haruka se avienta a la hora del almuerzo a la Mansión de Diamante donde disfrutan de la compañía de la nana y pasan gran parte del tiempo haciendo el amor y planificando la salida a la playa.

Diamante la consiente y complace en todo lo que le quiere, y hasta le compró el camper que usarán en la fiesta de Serena al aire libre con la única condición de estrenar la cama junto a ella, algo que sin perder tiempo hicieron.

Le entregó un anillo de compromiso con un rubí que en cuanto se casen lo cambiará por un diamante dentro de una rosa roja haciéndola llorar de felicidad. Ella lo usa en la mano derecha para despistar a las gemelas Siempre la hace reír e intenta no preocuparla al conocer por las investigaciones que el hombre que las acecha en realidad tiene otro nombre y que Jedaite Kimore es solo un alias.

Mina se encuentra todos los días con Yaten en el Spa, allí almuerzan y se encierran por dos horas a disfrutar de su compañía mutua. Yaten ha mejorado su estilo de vestir, pero las batallas por su manera desastrosa de comer no acaban. Lo último que hizo el locutor fue comerse una hamburguesa bien grasosa delante de la chica en compensación por no salir al parque a disfrutar con él. Los fines de semana salen al cine, al parque o de excursión siempre usando pelucas y ropa de Serena para despistar a las revistas de chismes. Eso tiene muy enojado a Yaten

No le interesa escuchar esas tonterías de que la prensa está detrás de ellos y le ha vuelto a decir que ya se está cansando de que ella lo oculte como si se avergonzara de él. Ella por su parte lo obliga a comer ensalada y verduras de vez en cuando y eliminó de su dieta todas las gaseosas. Cuando el peliplateado está a punto de estallar ella lo calma con besos y amapuches. Como maestra de las trampas y la manipulación, está llevando a su peluchito al sitio que quiere.

Darien y Serena llevan su romance muy seriamente. Escapan los fines de semana fuera de la ciudad. La relación no ha pasado de los besos para pesar de ambos. Hay días que almuerzan en el restaurante Kino, otros en su apartamento. Serena aprovecha para dormir una siesta en la habitación de Darien y él usa ese tiempo para finiquitar junto a Amy la sorpresa. Ambos han notado que Serena comienza a encerrarse en su caparazón. Le pidió permiso para faltar el viernes veintinueve. Pero por sugerencia de Haruka le negó la petición aduciendo que están muy atrasados en el trabajo.

Faltan solo dos días para el gran acontecimiento, ya todo está listo. Las tiendas de campaña serán retiradas de la tienda en la mañana. Lita y Andrew usarán el camper por su estado de gravidez. Está estipulado que los hombres duerman cada uno en su propia tienda, las mujeres lo harán en par Amy y Serena, Mina y Rei, Haruka y Michiru, para pesar de Darien Amy invitó a Taiki, Rei a Alan y Michiru a Seiya, la última alegó que quería unas clasecitas de química dentro del mar.

.-

**Jueves 5:30 pm.**

**-Hemos llegado mi ángel –**Darien acompaña a Serena hasta su casa.

Desde que llegó en la mañana a los laboratorios ella no ha querido hablar ni quiso compartir con él los primeros veinte minutos. No trató a nadie en todo el día, realizó su trabajo como autómata y se negó a comer.

Darien conmovido ha intentado sin éxito sacarla de su depresión. Sale del auto lo rodea y ayuda a su novia a salir. Entran a la casa y sube con ella hasta su alcoba. Luna se apresura a recibirlos exigiendo comida.

-**Luna –**Es la primera palabra que sale de su boca

**-Bajaré a alimentarla. Ponte cómoda.**

-**Gracias-**Dice después de verlo bajar

Serena se quita la ropa y envuelta en la bata de baño se encierra en el tocador.

Abajo Darien se encarga de los gatos y aprovecha de preparar un jugo de duraznos para su amada. Debería sentirse presionado por estar con una mujer complicada, pero la verdad es que se siente feliz de atenderla. Toma dos rebanadas de pan integral de Mina y rellena un sándwich con tomate, queso jamón, mayonesa y salsa, busca por todas partes la mostaza pero no la encuentra, tal vez ninguna la come.

Sube a la habitación y no la encuentra. La puerta del baño está cerrada se acerca y toca. No recibe respuesta

**-¿Mi ángel estás bien?**

**-Debería decirte que sí –**Le responde llorando** –pero la verdad es que me siento mal**

**-¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás cubierta?**

**-Adelante.**

Darien entra y la encuentra sentada en la bañera abrazando sus rodillas, no muestra nada prohibido. Está pálida.

**-Perdona, te esperaré afuera **

**-ya me viste sin ropa –**No lo mira, tiene los ojos cerrados –**No te quedes parado, necesito que me ayudes con la espalda y me expliques nuevamente por qué sigues conmigo ** -comienza a gimotear -** ¡no merezco que me quieras!**

Darien se sienta al borde de la bañera y tomando la esponja que ella le ofrece comienza a pasarla con suavidad por la espalda de Serena

**-La principal razón por la que estoy contigo es por que te amo, me has dado felicidad, aventura, me has hecho sentir importante**

**-Eres importante -**Susurra

**-Pero para una empresa. Quiero serlo para una persona aparte de mi hermana. Y esa persona eres tú. Me has demostrado que si no te hubiera conocido tal vez envejecería solitario, amargado y espantándole todos los novios a mi hermana **–Serena ríe entre las lágrimas

**-Eres muy atractivo, conseguirías a alguien **–Ella se siente tan bien con las caricias de la esponja en su espalda y sus hombros** -Mereces una persona que no sea tan complicada como yo.**

**-Amo esa complicación, creo que si te calmaras sería yo el que comenzara a complicarse para que te unieras a mi –**Suelta la esponja y se sienta frente a ella –**Te amo como eres, alegre, triste, enojada, llorona. Estoy enamorado de tu esencia, de tu alma.**

**-¡OH Darien! –**Serena comienza a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez es de felicidad -**¿Cómo puedo alejarme de ti si tus palabras son un ancla? Eres mi puerto seguro –**Extiende la mano y le toca la mejilla.

Darien continúa esperando que ella le diga que lo ama. Aún no ha soltado la frase que lo hará inmensamente feliz, Serena le demuestra su amor, pero no logra pronunciar lo que él tanto anhela. Espera con paciencia. Es lo único que puede hacer.

**-Saldré para que puedas continuar. Te esperaré en tu habitación**

**-Darien –**Lo llama cuando está a punto de salir

**-¿Si?**

**-Te…** -va a decirle que lo ama pero le parece que no es lugar correcto –**agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí**

Él asiente y sale apresurado ¡Por Dios! No es de piedra y tenerla frente a él desnuda le hace tener pensamientos y ninguno es noble.

Serena termina de bañarse y sale envuelta en la bata hacia su habitación

**-Te preparé algo de comer –**Darien sentado en la cama la espera pacientemente

**-Mi amado Darien quiero que… –**Ella se sienta a su lado. Va a confesarle que lo ama, que para ella es más que la vida misma. Suena el teléfono de él quien decide ignorarlo pero el ruido comienza a molestar a Serena –**Contesta que puede ser importante**

Darien incomodo responde

**-Hola… -**Comienza

**-Si estás en la casa de tu novia sal inmediatamente que Mina va en camino **–Es la voz de Yaten

**-Debo irme mi ángel –**Besa a Serena y baja apresurado -**¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?**

**-Dos minutos cuanto más. Está preocupada por su hermana desde que llamó a Lita y ésta le dijo que había entrado en la depresión**

**-Gracias por avisar –**Serena ha bajado junto a él –**Mi ángel me esperan en el laboratorio es algo importante. Te amo **

La besa, se sube a su vehículo y rápidamente desaparece

**-También te amo –**Le dice Serena al vacío a la vez que observa que por la otra esquina se divisa el auto de Mina. –**De la que nos salvamos **–expresa inocente de que la llamada fue lo que los salvó.

Haruka también aparece pero por la vía donde Darien desapareció.

.-

**Viernes 6:30 am.**

**-Serena levántate que llegarás tarde al trabajo -**Haruka intenta levantar a su hermana que está cubierta de pies a cabeza por la cobija.

**-Dile a Mina que se levante primero**

**-Eres una niña floja –**Disgustada la acusa** –Si tu jefe no fuera tu novio –**Le dice en voz baja** - ya te habrían despedido**

**-Dile que estoy enferma. No quiero salir hoy de la casa**

**-¡Ah no! Te levantarás ahora mismo o te tumbo de la cama –**A sus palabras la acompañan la acción. La toma por los tobillos y halándola con fuerza la arroja de la cama.

**-¡Si que eres bruta! –**Serena le grita furiosa a la vez que suena su celular -**¿Hola?**

**-Buenos días mi hermoso ángel –**La voz de Darien hace que su enojo se apacigüe –**Quería saber si quieres desayunar conmigo en la cabaña del parque –**Haruka y él ya tenían planeado sacarla de la casa para evitar que se encierre en el closet.

**-¡Voy en camino! –**Corre apresurada y empuja a Mina que está a punto de entrar al baño

**-¡Serena! –**La gemela cae en los brazos de su hermana mayor –**¡Es mi turno de entrar!**

**-Déjala, que ya se levantó de la cama, con suerte no se esconderá en el closet. Ayúdame a escoger los trajes de baño y empacar lo que necesitaremos –**Se la lleva a la alcoba y cierra la puerta

-**¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo? –**Serena habla y cepilla sus dientes a la vez

**-Tienes un minuto para que tomes tu bicicleta y nos encontremos en la puerta de tu casa**

**-¿De mi casa? ¿Y Mina?**

**-Haruka la mantendrá entretenida para que salgas sin inconveniente.**

**-Voy en camino –**Corre a su habitación y se apresura a cambiarse, se pone el conjunto ciclista, busca los protectores, el casco y los zapatos deportivos, se ata el cabello descuidada y baja corriendo a alimentar a Luna y Artemis para salir a toda velocidad a encontrarse con su novio que la espera escondido de la vista de Mina –**Buenos días mi amado Darien**

El la acerca y tomándola de la cintura la besa apasionado

**-Mmm...… sabes a menta, me gusta la menta** –La suelta para que busque la bicicleta y parten hacia el camino al parque.

Pasan la mañana divertidos. Darien le cuenta anécdotas de su vida estudiantil, sus amigos, su vida en el extranjero, todo lo que sea con tal de que su ángel mantenga la sonrisa y la alegría todo el día.

El día en los laboratorios pasa sin novedades. Su novio le ha advertido a los Kou que no digan nada, solo faltan quince minutos para que su hermana la pase recogiendo y entonces comenzará la aventura….


	20. Chapter 20

**-Haruka me espera –**Serena se encuentra en la oficina con Darien quien revisa unos documentos que Setsuna le trajo a última hora. Tiene cara de funeral.

**-Ya casi termino y te acompaño –**Darien le dice calmado.

**-No estaré disponible este fin de semana –**Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta –**No te apures, bajaré sola.**

**-¡Espera!** –Se acerca apresurado y la besa largo y apasionado haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas –**Para que me recuerdes –**Le dice cuando levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos.

**-Jamás podría olvidarte –**Ruborizada se gira y abandona la oficina, casi llevándose a Setsuna por delante –**Hasta la vista Setsuna.**

**- Hasta el lunes –**La asistente sonríe al ver como el mini huracán rubio pasa junto a ella para abordar el elevador. Es asombroso el ver como le ha mejorado la vida a su jefe -**Ya lo esperan Señor Chiba.**

**-¿El obsequio está listo?**

**-Dijeron que lo tienen listo desde la mañana –**Recibe los documentos firmados y se retira en silencio.

**-Bien -**satisfecho por la respuesta sale hacia el elevador –**Esperaré la llamada de Haruka para salir. Que tengas un feliz fin de semana y deséanos suerte.**

**-No hará falta desearlo, se que lo lograrán. Buenas tardes.**

En la recepción, Haruka está esperando a Serena. Mina se ha ofreció buscar a Amy.

**-No te preocupes mamá osa –**Rei le cuenta los pormenores del día –**Gracias al jefe no se ha retraído, ha estado entretenida todo el día.**

**-Rezo para que a partir de hoy avance –**En ese momento se abre el elevador, ven a Serena salir como un bólido –**Allí viene la niña de mis tormento. **

**-Pero la amas –**Rei le contesta riendo.

Marca el teléfono de Darien.

–**Ya salimos –**Es lo que dice antes de colgar.

**-¡Nos vamos a casa! –**Serena toma del brazo a su hermana mayor y la hala hasta la salida –**No quiero ver a nadie en los próximos tres días, o tres años… o tres siglos.**

**- ¡Pero, Serena! –**Haruka casi cae, a duras penas mantiene el equilibrio. Voltea para guiñarle el ojo a Rei que ríe a sus anchas –**Nos vemos el lunes –**dice inocente.

**-Hasta la vista –**La morena le lleva la sale del elevador apresurado –**Ya se marcharon.**

**-Bien –**Sonríe soñador **-¿A qué hora la vienen a buscar? –**En el trabajo mantiene las distancias, pero a instancias de Serena, se tratan como amigos fuera de la empresa.

-**Alan está en camino –**En ese instante el pelirrojo se aparece –**Justo a tiempo, como debe ser un hombre, puntual.**

**-Nos vemos en el sitio convenido.**

En el auto de Haruka, Serena cierra los ojos y se coloca un pañuelo en la cara, no quiere hablar. Está desesperada por llegar a la casa. Sin darse cuenta se queda dormida lo que facilita el trabajo a su hermana mayor. Haruka se desvía hacia la costa, a lo lejos divisa el camper con Lita y Andrew a bordo donde llevan las provisiones y parte de las tiendas de campaña.

Alcanza el auto de los Kou y donde también viaja Michiru, todos la saludan con la mano. Ella aprieta el acelerador y sobrepasa al camper, Diamante los espera en un recodo, viaja en la Kawasaki. Mina y Amy transitan en el auto rojo de la rubia y saludan con la mano al verla pasar veloz. A Mina le encanta la velocidad pero Amy la hace ser prudente.

Se encuentra rezando para que sea el mejor cumpleaños de Serena y Mina.

Llega a una playa desierta, y busca el lugar más adecuado donde puedan dejar los autos para que la arena no los afecte. Diamante hizo gestiones con los Ministerios de Ambiente y Turismo para acampar en ese lugar. Detrás aparece el tatuado justo cuando Serena comienza a despertar.

Está desorientada por el ruido de las olas, no ve las luces de las casas de su calle. Sale justo en el momento que Diamante toma a Haruka en sus brazos. Furiosa y azota la puerta.

**-¡Me secuestraron! –**Se les acerca roja de la ira -**¡Llévame a casa inmediatamente o me voy caminando!**

**-Allá está la carretera, suerte en el regreso –**Diamante le señala el camino por donde vinieron. Serena se dirige al lugar indicado.

**-Pero no se cuanto podrás caminar antes de que se te aparezca el ánima de un muerto, o tal vez varios –**Ríen al ver como se detiene y regresa hasta el automóvil.

Aparecen Mina y los Kou haciendo escándalo con las bocinas. Más atrás el camper.

**-¿Dónde está Serena? –**Pregunta Amy

**-Escupiendo sapos y culebras en el auto –**Mientras Haruka habla, se escuchan gritos de frustración dentro de su auto, a la vez que tira por la ventana todo lo que encuentra –**Si no quieres sufrir te recomiendo que no te acerques hasta que se calme o amortigüe su ira.**

**-Vamos a encender la fogata –**Mina y Haruka son las únicas que no están impactadas por el comportamiento infantil de su hermana.

Yaten se ofrece a armar las carpas de las chicas, Taiki, Seiya y Diamante se unen a la tarea. Cuando están comenzando a armar las carpas de los hombres aparecen los autos de Darien y Alan con Rei.

**-Buenas noches –**Saludan los recién llegados –**Hola hermana –**Se acerca y saluda a Amy al tiempo que Mina lo ve con sospecha.

**-Hola Darien. –**Amy le sigue la corriente –**Gracias por dejar todo y acompañarme este fin de semana.**

**-¿Tú lo invitaste? –**Mina acusa a Haruka.

**-Por supuesto – **Le responde tranquila** –También a mis locutores estrellas –**Saluda a Michiru y Yaten que le hacen gestos positivos. Mina cambia el semblante al ver al peliplateado.

**-Está bien, pero la próxima vez invitaré a quien quiera. **

**-Ya lo hiciste **–Haruka apunta a Diamante, haciéndose la enfadada -** me dijo que está aquí porque tú lo llamaste esta mañana. **

**-Me pareció una buena idea, ¡como se la da de guardián! **–Le resta importancia –**No creí que vendría.**

**-Lo invitaste adrede. **

**-Por lo visto mencionarle tu nombre es un estímulo –**inocente suelta -** Deberías hacerle caso y ser su novia, necesito una nueva masajista y el trabajito te vendría de maravilla.**

**-TA lo mejor vine por ti –**El tatuado decide molestar a Mina –**Fuiste muy persuasiva por teléfono.**

Mina lo ve furiosa antes de retirarse.

**-Cuídate de Mina –**Darien se acerca a saludarlos.

**-Lo se, la muñequita es peligrosa.**

**-¿Dónde está la otra cumpleañera? –**Darien ve a todos menos a Serena.

-**Comiéndose su hígado en mi auto –**Le responde no se escuchan los gritos.

**-¿Puedo verla? –**No sabe si es seguro en vista de que su rutina de auto-encierro ha sido alterada.

-**Parece estar calmada –**Haruka voltea hacia el auto y ve todas las cosas tiradas -**¡Mira que desastre!**

**-Si lo haces será bajo tu propio riesgo –**la gemela de Serena se acerca a escuchar y sonríe maliciosa –**Por fortuna tenemos en el botiquín el suero antiofídico.**

**-En caso de que decidas morder a alguien –**Su hermana mayor le replica.

Darien se acerca lentamente hasta el auto. Mina piensa seguirlo, pero ve que Michiru se acerca demasiado a su peluchito y molesta va a su encuentro. Haruka ríe, le dio instrucciones a su amiga para que le de celos a Mina a ver si se delata, tiene la certeza que la gemela de Serena hace trampa como ellas, pero es tan astuta que no da señales de enamoramiento… hasta ahora.

En el auto Serena está acostada a lo largo del asiento trasero con las piernas fuera de la ventana

**-¿Fue tu idea? –**Le pregunta acusadora cuando lo ve asomarse.

**-Si hubiera sido mi idea estaríamos ahora en la isla de Ishigaki disfrutando de sus playas y su… hotel –**La profundidad de sus palabras hace que se siente como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado** –Pero podremos hacerlo para el próximo año - **Darien abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta intentando no mirar a la mujer que ama. Observa todas las cosas dispersa por la arena -**¿Qué es todo eso?**

**-¡La culpa es de Haruka por secuestrarme! –** Su tono es más suave, ya no está furiosa –**Y de todos ustedes por secundarla**

**-Estoy dispuesto a apoyarla en todo lo que se relacione a tu bienestar –**Por fin la mira y al ver que está cerca de él la atrae por las coletas y la planta un beso cortito

**-¡No es justo!**

**-¿Qué cosa? **–le pregunta inocente

**-Que me beses tan cortito y me dejes deseando más –**Ambos ríen

**-Te beso solo con la condición de que nos acompañes en la fogata. Hemos hecho esto por que te amamos. **

**-¡Pero se merecen lo que les haga! –**Hace una pataleta

**-Entonces no te daré tu regalo… o mejor dicho, tus regalos –**Acto seguido la atrae y besa una vez más profundo y apasionado – **¡Y sin meterte con tus hermanas! –**Le advierte -** tal vez le diga a Amy que te deje escapar esta noche un ratito para abrazarte dentro de mi carpa**

**-No se si pueda –**Se lamenta -** Mina nos estará vigilando.**

**-Rei tiene la obligación de entretenerla. Contábamos con Michiru pero tiene planes con Seiya, pero el plan B es infalible**

**-¿Plan B?**

**-Andrew y Lita…**

**-Saca a Andrew del plan –**Sale del auto con la ayuda de su novio –**Desde que él puso sus ojos en Lita mi hermana se la juró.**

**-Entonces esperaremos a que se duerma**

**-Yo me duermo primero**

Darien ríe ante las ocurrencias de su novia que camina en sentido contrario a los campistas

**-Si no lo empatas, lo ganas ¿Cierto? –**La sigue sin protestar.

**-Solo es para molestarte –**ya está más tranquila -** me las ingeniaré para estar contigo. Pero creo que a Haruka no le va a gustar.**

**-Todo está fríamente calculado. Deja que Diamante la distraiga**

Serena se detiene y observa las primeras estrellas que comienzan a aparecer

**-¿Desde cuándo han planeado esto?**

**-Yo me enteré el lunes después de su resaca, pero no se cuánto tiempo lo venían planeando tus hermanas –**Admira el perfil de su novia –**Las apoyé en todo al igual que Diamante.**

**-Debí dejar que Mina les arrojara las hormigas de fuego a ti y a Diamante. Lo planeó pero te defendí –**Voltea para verlo –**Creí que eras honesto.**

**-Conocerte me ha enseñado a portarme un poquito mal –**La acerca a su cuerpo aprovechando la oscuridad

**-¿Solo un poquito? Deberé esforzarme más.**

**-Ángel mío –**Ríe a la vez que baja la cabeza para besarla **–Te amo, no sabes cuánto.**

Serena lo detiene a la vez que por fin se confiesa.

**-Yo también te amo –**Le dice por vez primera intentando fijarse en su expresión a pesar de la oscuridad** –No pensé amarte, pero te amo con toda mi alma. -**Darien la abraza con fuerza antes de inclinarse a besarla profundamente.

**-Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero –**Le dice su novio entre besos.

**-¡Serena! -** Sus amigos no podían ser más inoportunos para interrumpir a los enamorados** -¡Darien!**

**-Debemos ir –**se fastidia por la interrupción -** antes de que Mina y los demás vengan a rescatarnos de la oscuridad. **

**-Estos son los momentos que lamento estar entre amigos –**Vuelve a besarla** –Y quiero volver a escuchar que me amas.**

**-Te amo –**le dice dulcemente -**Pero quiero mis regalos ahora mismo o no te defenderé más.**

**-El primero te lo daré ahora ya que es compartido con tu hermana, el otro será a solas y lo usarás mañana, aunque debo confesarte que, más que para ti es un regalo para mis ojos.**

**-¡Haces que me ruborice! –**Se toca las mejillas** – Dices cosas tan lindas, **

**-Adoro que te ruborices** –Vuelven a besarse antes de que Serena se apresure a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Darien la sigue silencioso y a cierta distancia. Sonríe al ver como Serena se lanza a abrazar a sus hermanas y después a sus amigas. Andrew llevó una silla cómoda para su esposa, él y los demás se sientan en la arena. Serena viva como siempre usa las piernas de su hermana mayor para sentarse y observa a Diamante curiosa.

**-No se quien te invitó –**Darien escucha que Serena le dice al tatuado –**pero fue un genio. Al fin veré qué tatuajes tienes apartes de los que se ven en tus brazos –**A todos menos a Haruka les causa gracia.

**-Pues felicítame hermanita –**Mina le responde monísima –**Porque yo lo invité**

Darien se acerca al grupo y saca dos cajitas con el nombre de una reconocida joyería

**-Antes de que comencemos a degustar la comida que me encargó mi hermana que trajera –** entrega los regalos a cada una de las gemelas –**Quiero darles estos humildes presentes. Se que su cumpleaños es mañana pero…**

**-¡Gracias! –**Mina grita eufórica al ver el nombre de la joyería –**¡Eres un amor!**

Serena recibe el regalo en silencio y con la ayuda de Haruka abre la cajita. En la caja de Serena se encuentra una cadena con un dije en forma de corona solar hecha de oro con incrustaciones de brillantes. En la de Mina está la otra parte del sol con igual número de brillantes. Ambas se acercan y al unir sus dijes forman un sol que brilla con el resplandor de la fogata.

Mina es la primera en reaccionar, se lanza sobre Darien y lo abraza antes de correr a mostrarle el regalo a sus amigos, especialmente su peluchito. Serena se acerca lentamente a su novio y con los ojos anegados lo mira agradecida.

**-Gracias –**Es lo que logra decir antes de arrojarse en sus brazos. Haruka y sus amigas ven la intención del beso y los rodean disimulando cuando Darien se inclina y la besa con ternura en los labios.

**-Mina los va a descubrir –**Amy los separa a tiempo.

Pasan un buen rato comiendo y bebiendo alrededor del fuego antes de que cada uno se retire a sus respectivas carpas. Las mujeres corren a Andrew del camper para cambiarse la ropa, los hombres hacen lo mismo despreocupados afuera. Cada quien toma su camino excepto Michiru que deja sola a Haruka para ocupar la carpa de Seiya.

Bien tarde Diamante se va sigiloso a la carpa de Haruka. Con la ayuda de Amy, Serena corre a la carpa donde Darien la espera en la entrada y se encierran, Mina espera que Rei se escape con Alan a su carpa para correr hacia Yaten. Solo Taiki y Amy se mantienen cada uno en su carpa, ya que Darien le prometió arrancarle el corazón al castaño si se le ocurría invitar a su hermana a la carpa de noche...

.-

.-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	21. Chapter 21

Darien se ha comportado como un caballero toda la noche y después de escuchar los susurros y suspiros en la carpa de Seiya y Michiru, le explica a Serena por qué no deben hacer nada más que abrazarse y besarse en ese lugar.

Serena regresa a su carpa cuando comienza a despuntar el alba. Encuentra a Amy dormida y se acuesta a su lado cuidando de no despertarla, casi inmediatamente vuelve a dormirse. Minutos después Mina regresa a su carpa y se hace la dormida cuando observa a Alan escoltar a Rei.

Diamante se asoma con cautela y va a abandonar la carpa de Haruka cuando la rubia lo hala para volver a besarlo, acto que los salva de ser descubiertos, Mina sale de la carpa en ese instante para correr hacia el camper y utilizar el baño. Ese instante es aprovechado por el tatuado para escapar a la carpa.

Dos horas más tarde el olor a café despierta a una Serena hambrienta. Abre los ojos y sale restregándoselos. Todos están rodeando la carpa con cuatro pasteles que representan cada uno de los años que se perdió una celebración.

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –**Gritan todos emocionados, incluyendo a Mina que está feliz de poder celebrar nuevamente con su hermana.

**-¿Qué es esto?-**Admirada pregunta.

**-Este es tu pastel número dieciocho –**Mina.

**.Este representa tu cumpleaños diecinueve -**Haruka.

**-Este es el número veinte -**Amy.

**-Y este el número veintiuno **-Rei.

**-Esta noche sacaremos el número veintidós **-Lita.

**-Junto al pastel de Mina -**Michiru.

Los hombres están detrás de las mujeres, cada uno tiene un regalo, hasta Darien porta uno.

**-No esperaba nada así –**Está al borde del llanto –**Cuando me secuestraron…**

**-Te mereces esto y mucho más –**Taiki se acerca y le entrega el presente.

**-Eres una excelente compañera de trabajo –**Seiya hace lo mismo.

**-No se que decir, pero acá tienes tu presente –**Yaten.

**-Para ser un locutor, no improvisas nada –**Michiru lo fastidia a la vez que pasa su brazo por el hombro de él, haciendo que Mina los mire con ganas de fulminarlos.

**-Para la mejor amiga de mi mujer y madrina de nuestro bebé –**Andrew.

**-Para la niña que a veces es la novia de Drácula, otras la versión femenina de este vago –**Diamante señala a Yaten –**O una dulce e inocente florecita.**

**-¿Y los de Mina? –**Pregunta.

**-Me los entregaron esta mañana, menos éste - **señala la cadena que Darien le obsequió la noche anterior.

**-Ya te entregué el regalo como amiga de mi hermana –**Darien se le acerca demasiado a Serena haciendo que las campanas de alerta de sus amigos comiencen a sonar. Amy le entrega el pastel a Taiki y se acerca tomando el brazo de su hermano –**Pero este es de jefe a empleada y de amigo a… amiga –**La mirada amorosa está a punto de delatarlos, cuando Yaten hace una maniobra de caminar hacia Mina y se tropieza adrede con su novia provocando que el pastel que ella tiene en sus manos vaya a parar a la ropa negra de Diamante.

**-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –**El tatuado le grita a la vez que brinca hacia atrás.

**-¡Ops! lo siento –**No es cierto, lo hizo en venganza por llamarlo vago –**Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.**

**-¡Válgame! –**Mina está apenada y distraída, lo que aprovechan los otros para alejar a los novios un poco -** No fue mi intención.**

**-Descuida, me lavaré en el mar.**

La gemela de Serena observa como Darien le hace entrega de una bolsa con el nombre de Victoria Secrets a su hermana y se acerca atenta al paquete.

**-Espero que te guste y sea de tu talla** – Darien le dice en ese momento a su hermana que está hipnotizada en sus ojos. Mina aprovecha de quitarle la bolsa y después de corroborar que no es una copia mete la mano y saca un pareo blanco y un conjunto de traje de baño negro de tres piezas, brassier, mini boxer y una tanga pequeñita con la etiqueta de la reconocida marca, que le provoca hacer una rabieta.

**-¡¿Por qué diablos no tengo un jefe tan bondadoso?! –**Grita frustrada a la vez que devuelve el regalo **-¡¿Y porqué** **rayos a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió hacerme entre los regalos algo como eso?!**

**-Tú eres tu jefa ¿Era mejor esto que lo que te dio anoche? –**Haruka ha guardado el pastel en el camper y regresa, por fortuna no ha visto la tanga –**Aprende a ser conformista. Mejor vamos a sentarnos que no hemos traído a los hombres para servirles, sino para que ellos nos sirvan -**Le sonríe a su novio traviesa.

Todas las mujeres, incluyendo a Lita se sientan alrededor de una mesa, pero Serena inquieta como siempre corre al baño a cambiarse y colocarse el traje de baño, no usa la tanga sino el boxer, y sobre éste se ajusta el pareo.

Regresa tímida hasta la mesa y se sienta junto a Mina.

**¿Qué tal me queda? –**Le pregunta a su hermana.

**-Horrible, deberías dármelo a mí –**Mina le replica.

**-Te queda bello, Serena –**Amy la dice con suavidad –**Hace que tu piel parezca de porcelana.**

Andrew que se encarga de preparar los platos con el desayuno llama a los hombres para entregarle a cada uno un plato para las mujeres. Darien se acerca con el jugo y la comida para Serena que coloca frente a ella, se acerca a Amy y le hace entrega de un protector solar que tenía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón corto.

**-Úntale bastante protector –**Le dice a su hermana señalando a Serena –**También para tí.**

**-Lo haré hermano.**

-**¿Por qué la proteges tanto? –**Mina acaricia el dije que le regaló la noche anterior –**Parece que fuera algo más que una empleada –**Serena tose el jugo que está bebiendo en ese instante.

–**No quiero que se queme y desee demandarme por insolación o quemaduras de primer y segundo grado –**Contesta simplemente antes de dar la vuelta.

-**¡Quítate inmediatamente ese bikini! –**Furiosa Mina le dice a Serena.

**-Si así eran los cumpleaños anteriores, con tu cara de pitbull me alegro haberlos pasado encerrada en el closet. El año próximo lo pasaré alejada de tu acidez -**Serena se levanta con su comida y camina molesta hacia su tienda.

**-¡Agradezco la ayuda que estás brindando! –**Haruka la sermonea -**¿Todo por un trapito que bien pudiste comprártelo hace tiempo?**

**-Tienes razón –**Avergonzada Se levanta –**Perdónenme.**

**-A otra es que le debes la disculpa.**

Los hombres han visto la actitud de Mina y la respuesta de Serena de esconderse.

**-Cuando le regalé el traje de baño a mi ángel no pensé que Mina se disgustaría **–Darien se siente incómodo

**-No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará –**Yaten se preocupa. Sabe que su muñequita es fanática de la ropa de marca, pero ahora se da cuenta de cuánto.

En la tienda de Serena, Mina se asoma.

**-Perdóname Serena, no fue mi intención ser grosera contigo –**Habla en voz alta para que todos la escuchen

**-Descuida –**Serena come y habla a la vez -**¿Se sienten incómodos cómo esperábamos?**

Mina se sienta y le habla en secreto.

**-¡Hubieras visto las caras de todos cuando pensaron que yo me estaba muriendo de la envidia por tu regalo! –**Ambas ríen.

**-¡Se lo merecen por secuestrarme! –**Toma un sorbo de jugo antes de responderle –**Pero te pasaste con la insinuación hacia mi jefe.**

**-Ya lo se –**Se acaricia el cabello –**Es que me parece que él está loquito por ti.**

**-Igualmente creo que el locutor no puede apartar su vista de ti.**

Las dos ríen incómodas por sus secretos.

**-¿Ahora que hacemos?**

**-Hacer que Diamante se quite la franela. Pensé que lo haría cuando le arrojaste el pastel encima, pero me distraje y no pude verlo.**

**-Déjalo en mis manos –**Mina se ofrece.

**-Vamos afuera antes de que vengan a chismosear. De paso buscaré algo más de comida,.**

**-Mejor un buen trozo de pastel para cada una, es nuestro cumpleaños y nos merecemos comernos todos esos pasteles.**

Más tarde las chicas están chapoteando en la orilla cuando los hombres se le unen.

**-Caminemos un rato –**Taiki toma la mano de Amy y se alejan caminando por la orilla

**-Es hora de tu lección de química –**Seiya toma de la cintura a Michiru y la lleva suavemente hacia el mar.

**-Me fascina mi profesor –**Michiru le guiña el ojo a Haruka –**Menos mal que el de secundaria no era como él porque entonces hubiera perdido mucho antes… la cabeza**

Serena admira el cuerpo musculoso de Darien que se ha quedado observando a su hermana, viste solamente un boxer negro y lleva su pecho descubierto dejando ver sus músculos claramente definidos, sin rastro de adiposidad o flacidez en su cuerpo.

Él es mojado a traición por las chicas que ríen por su sobreprotección a Amy.

**-Deja en paz a tu hermana –**Mina –**Si quisiera hacer algo indebido ya lo habría llevado a cabo sin que te enteraras –**Pero cuando ve que Diamante se acerca solo con un traje de baño tipo boxer pero de color azul oscuro se olvida de Darien –**Ven Serena vamos a contar tatuajes**

**-Voy en un momento –**Se acerca a Darien y le susurra -**¿Es lo que esperabas o te sientes decepcionado?**

El moreno se acerca y la toma por la cintura no sin antes verificar que Mina esté distraída con el tatuado.

**-Es más –**Acaricia la piel desnuda de su espalda –** mucho más de lo hermosa que esperaba verte –**Disimuladamente besa su hombro antes de soltarla -** Ve y síguele la corriente a Mina que yo te esperaré más tarde detrás de esas piedras –**Le indica unas rocas enormes que sobresalen del mar.

Comienza a nadar dando fuertes brazadas que le hagan controlar el deseo que siente en ese momento por su ángel.

Serena por su parte lo observa alejarse y se acerca a Haruka que está molesta por la actitud de Mina

**-Debes controlarte mamá osa –**Rei se les acerca con Alan –**O tendrás que ser su esclava.**

**-Señorita Tenoh… -**Comienza Alan.

**-¡Haruka! –**Corean las tres

**-Haruka, síguele la corriente, acércate y si es posible junto al chico de cabello extraño que los ve igual que tú –**Apunta el dedo hacia Yaten cuyos ojos parecen esmeraldas por la ira

-**¡Gran idea! –**Le ha retornado el buen ánimo –**Rei, este chico vale oro, si lo dejas escapar te aseguro que te golpearé –**Dice antes de acercarse a Yaten y Tomarlo del brazo –**Dime Kou –**Habla en voz alta para que Mina lo escuche -**¿Cómo la estás pasando?**

Mina voltea y ve a su peluchito con la cara desencajada de ira y a punto de hablar con su hermana mayor. Serena aprovecha la distracción de su gemela para nadar hasta donde la espera su novio.

**-Darien –**Lo llama pero no lo halla -**¿Dónde se metió?**

**-Acá estoy mi ángel –**La hala y juntos se hunden el agua.

Se besan a la vez que se abrazan. Ella es la que se queda sin aire y sale a respirar

**-Ah, ¿Quieres ahogarme?**

**-Lo siento, por un instante perdí el control – **Se sube a la piedra y la ayuda a hacer lo mismo** -¿Usas el protector solar que le di a mi hermana?**

**-¡Lo olvidé! –**Se cubre los ojos con la mano

**-Afortunadamente tuve el ligero pensamiento que el estar con Kou la distraería de sus obligaciones por lo que fui a buscar el mío –**Saca de un lado de su boxer el frasco –**Deja que proteja tu piel -** Coloca una buena cantidad en la palma de su mano y le unta la crema por su espalda a la vez que ella se cubre bien los brazos, la cara, y el cuello. Cuando va a hacer lo mismo con su abdomen y pecho… -**Deja que lo haga yo **

**-¿No será demasiado para ti? A menos que… -**Lo mira esperanzada

**-Se que eres virgen –**Comienza él a explicarle –**Y sería el peor de los hombres si intento hacerte el amor cuando se que no estás preparada ni es el lugar indicado.**

**-¿Dices que quieres hacer… conmigo? –** Se ruboriza intensamente

**-Ángel –**La mira a los ojos** -siempre, desde que te conocí he deseado tenerte entre mis brazos y enseñarte el arte de amar**

**-No lo demuestras – **toca su mejilla

**-No quiero asustarte y sé que es muy pronto. Quiero respetar tu espacio y que seas tú la que decida cuando, porque de lo contrario no te sentirás bien. No quiero que creas que estoy contigo solo para seducirte.**

**-¡OH Darien! ¿Cómo puedo alejarme de ti si eres así? -**Lo mira a los ojos mientras continúa acariciando su mejilla -**Me siento feliz de haberte conocido, eres mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi príncipe azul. Por esto y mucho más es que te amo.**

Él se acerca a besarla pero antes le dice

**-Este no es el único traje de baño que te compré **–La besa haciendo que ella responda con la misma pasión –**En mi auto también hay uno rojo con blanco que me encantaría que uses mañana. Si el negro te quedó para admirarte, entonces el rojo me hará encender…**

**-Todo tu amor** –Serena le responde inocente.


End file.
